Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom
by XMarkZX
Summary: Después de la derrota de Haltmann, han pasado 2 meses de paz hasta que los Kirbies fuesen succionados por un vórtice al pasado de DreamLand para que salven al Reino de monstruos que atacan las regiones y puedan volver al presente, forman el Team Kirby y parten a la aventura. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe
1. Chapter 1

**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**

 _ **Por: XmarkZX**_

 _ **Hola a todos, les traigo un pequeño nuevo proyecto y como deben saber nuestro pequeño amigo redondo de color rosa, celebra su 25° Aniversario, y Nintendo lo celebra con nuevos títulos siendo el primero "Team Kirby Clash Deluxe/ Z", basado en su mini juego del Planet Robobot.**_

 _ **Con tan solo jugarlo me lleno de inspiración para hacerle un fanfic basado en el juego, ya formando una cuarta historia de mi parte, solo les digo que he llegado a la parte número 5 del juego y seré honesto será desafiante y tengo que guardar muy bien mi armamento y subir de nivel para los combates, si juego solo con los CPU, y evitar los Spoilers que llegue de la casa de mi abuelita y YouTube esta bombardeado de Spoilers como combates del final, aquí van a haber unos cuantos Spoilers no tanto ya que aún no lo completo pero lo hare haciendo lagartijas, abdominales y tomar mucho jugo.**_

 _ **No los aburro más y empezamos con la AVENTURA.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: Esto pasa después de los eventos de Kirby Planet Robobot y antes de Planet ΩmegaBots.**_

 _ **Se harán spoilers cuanto progrese la historia y hasta que pase el juego.**_

 _ **Capítulo Prologo: Guerreros Estelares Medievales.**_

 **En el Planeta Pop Star, descansaba de la última amenaza que sufrió, La Invasión de los Robobots de Haltmann, después de haber peleado contra los Robobots y destruir a Haltmann, quien se hizo uno con la Star Dream, pasaron 2 meses de paz después de la victoria de Kirby y Meta Knigth, quien se hizo cargo de una simulación que cobro vida en caso de que la conquista fallara, cubrió DreamLand nuevamente en un mundo robotizado, fue detenida por el Caballero Oscuro enfrentándose a versiones más fuertes que su hermano enfrento y clones de enemigos caídos como el difunto Dark Warrior del ya "difunto" Zero y la difunta Reina Sectonia tanto así como Galacta Knigth, el Guerrero más Poderoso de la Galaxia traído del pasado, destruyendo al quien lo invoco para ser finalmente sellado por el mismo Meta Knigth acabando con la amenaza y paradoja, siendo en verdad el quien lo sello.**

 **En una colina en Cookie Country se encontraba la casa del Guerrero Estelar, en tiempos de paz pescaba, dormía, cuidaba su huerto de Miracle Fruits que la gente del cielo les dio las semillas para hacerlas crecer, y volaba alrededor de DreamLand con su Warp Star. Hoy disfrutaba de una tranquila mañana desayunando con su con su compañero de cuarto y amigo, Tokori.**

 **-Poyo-**

 **-PanCakes, como los que hace mamá-**

 **Dijeron ambos comiendo su desayuno mientras escuchaban la música de la mañana en la radio. La favorita de todos "Windy and Co"**

 **\- "Ah quien no diría que estos días han sido refrescantes y tranquilos para relajarse y escuchar música, después que nuestro Kirby hiciera chatarra a esos Robobots- comento el DJ por la radio, recordando la victoria de la maravilla rosada.**

 **Después de que terminaran de desayunar seguían las cosas de día a día hasta que algo pasara nuevamente como no lo sé viajar a otro planeta que está siendo atacado por un hermano de Haltmann, si como no.**

 **Kirby pasaba su mañana disfrutando el sol y el viento de primavera de las grandes praderas del Green Greens, fue justo que vio a caras familiares teniendo un Picnic en una pequeña colina, eran 3 de los Kirbies de colores, Keeby el amarillo, Ken el azul y Kody el verde. No los había visto después de la competencia de hace dos años llamada Kirby Fighters Z donde se abatieron a combate junto con otros Kirbies y pelearon contra Shadow Kirby y el Rey Dedede que hizo de las suyas tomando la Star Rod para revancha que termino siendo 10 derrotas el mismo día, al menos era mejor que la True Arena, un infierno.**

 **-Poyo- Saludo Kirby alegremente, a sus otros yo.**

 **-Poyo "Hola Kirby"- saludaron alegremente los tres a Kirby en su idioma.**

 **La pasaban extremadamente bien, no había nada que los interrumpiera estos últimos días, hablaban de cómo les trataba la vida mientras comían su montaña de comida.**

 **Fue ahí cuando de medió de la nada un portal en forma de estrella apareció cerca de ellos y los succiono sin el mayor esfuerzo, una vez que los cuatro fuesen succionados por el portal esta desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.**

 **Se hallaban en una especie de vórtice donde solo caían sin poder hacer nada, solo ver y esperar que terminara esto.**

 **-Poyo "Cuando creen que termine esto"-**

 **-Poyo "No lo sé, pero siento que mi desayuno va salir"**

 **-Poyo "Por favor vomita en otro lado"**

 **-Poyo "Oigan no sé ustedes, pero no creen que estamos viajando a otra época"**

 **-Poyo "Porqué lo dices Kody"-**

 **-Poyo "Solo miren su alrededor, son imágenes de antiguos combates"**

 **Cuando dijo eso vieron que en verdad tenía razón el Kirby Verde, eran imágenes del pasado específicamente combates finales, su combate contra Star Dream, Dark Crafter, Sectonia, Magolor entre otros, aunque antes que se mostrara el de Magolor vieron una imagen de un Kirby con armadura dañada blandiendo una espada poco peculiar mientras peleaba contra un ser gaseoso con alas de ángel y colmillos en su boca.**

 **-Poyo "Porque se me hace familiar esa cosa"-**

 **Se preguntó a el mismo, pero fue interrumpido cuando al parecer ya llegaron al fin del vórtice que el final tenía una fuerte luz que cegaba a los cuatro.**

 _ **Lugar: ?**_

 **Se hallaba unos viejos Esper y Waddle Doo junto a una Esper joven, siendo esos dos quienes tenía los brazos extendidos, dando a entender que fueron ellos quienes abrieron el Portal.**

 **-Abuelo, siento cuatro presencias en el portal-**

 **Dijo la Esper rosada y fue ahí que los cuatro Kirbies salieron disparados del portal chocándose con los abuelos.**

 **-AUCH-**

 **Los seis quedaron en el suelo KO como si de una escena cómica se tratase.**

 **\- ¿Están bien? –**

 **Pregunto por cómo se encontraban esos seis que de seguro se golpearon la cabeza bien fuerte.**

 **-Poyo "Estamos bien auw" –**

 **-Bájense que nos lastiman la espalda, mocosos-**

 **Exclamo el Waddle Doo, que ya por lo visto la espalda lo estaba matando. Con tan solo escuchar eso los cuatro se bajaron y ayudaron a los señores a levantarse.**

 **-Gracias jovencitos, y de seguro se preguntarán que en donde están y quienes somos-**

 **Agradeció y al parecer les leyó la mente a los cuatro, ya que se fijaron que estaban en Cookie Country pero lucia totalmente diferente quel que conocen y si ellos tenían que ver con aquel portal.**

 **-Esto es DreamLand como ustedes lo conocen en su época, pero ahora están en DreamKingdom el pasado de DreamLand y si nosotros los trajimos aquí-**

 **-Poyo "Pero porque, que es lo que ocurre"-**

 **Pregunto Kody al escuchar la respuesta, que razón podrían tener gente del pasado para traer a gente del futuro.**

 **-El reino ha sido atacado por monstruos, varias regiones del DreamKingdom donde hay pueblos cercanos han sido destruidos por esos monstruos, no sabemos por qué atacan, pero si sigue así destruirán la vida junto al único pueblo restante-**

 **-Poyo "Y porque nosotros"-**

 **-Simple, hemos visto de lo que son capaz, han derrotado a males mucho más grandes-**

 **-Poyo "No se preocupe señor, si nuestro mundo está en peligro nos haremos cargo" –**

 **Kirby les aseguro a los tres que los cuatro se harán cargo de la amenaza, fijaron su vista a los otros tres Kirbies, quienes asintieron.**

 **-Por favor tomen esto, no es mucho, pero lo necesitaran-**

 **Dijo la Esper entregándole unas armas algo viejas y malogradas junto unos cascos y sombreros que parecen de pobres novatos, aunque les darían habilidades que ellos poseen.**

 **-Poyo "Yo tomare Sword, Keeby se Hammer, Ken tú se Doctor, Kody tú se Beam"-**

 **Kirby especifico lo que uno sería, acto seguido los cuatros tragaron las armas para ser cubiertos en un brillo y en un instante tener los sombreros que caracteriza las habilidades el sombrero puntiagudo verde, como el de su amigo de Hyrule" de Sword Kirby, el cortón de tejido de color blanco y azul de Hammer Kirby/ Keeby, el espejo principal con una venda azul junto lentes purpuras y la bata blanca de Doctor Kirby/ Ken y el Sombrero de Bufón anaranjado con estrellas blancas y otro lado con el rojo y color amarillo en su cuerpo… esperen roseo de un Spray color de su color original para no ser confundido por Keeby, Beam Kirby/ Kody.**

 **-Pónganse esto encima de sus sombreros para que nadie sospeche que vienen de otra época-**

 **El Waddle Doo les paso los cascos y sombreros para que ocultaran el aspecto de su transformación, claro Sword, Hammer y Beam pasarían desapercibidos, pero Doctor no así que no les quedo remedio que hacerlo, lucían patéticos con esa ropa incluso las armas y el martillo era exageradamente pesado.**

 **-Poyo "Muy bien chicos, VAMONOS A LA AVENTURA"**

 **Fue así que los cuatro salieron corriendo al Pueblo para empezar lo que sería su larga travesía en la pasada de DreamLand, combatiendo enemigos para así volver a su época.**

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el Prólogo de este nuevo proyecto basado en la nueva aventura del 25° Aniversario de Kirby.**_

 _ **Espero que dejen sus Reviews sobre esta historia y la sigan leyendo con cada capítulo que salga. Nos vemos más tarde.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _ **Hola a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de GEeDK., la seríe basada en Team Kirby Clash Deluxe.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: En este episodío pasaran las primeras partes del juego, cuando llegan y el primer combate de nuestros hèroes, tratare guiarme de mi memoría, que por cierto es algo mala y me olvido de cosas, por el momento solo he llegado hasta el área despuès del Volcan, y requiero subir tantos niveles para pasar la segunda parte de Empyrian y derrotar a unos Tough nuevos que son algo molesto.**_

 _ **Cuando los Kirbies estan solos no se pondra Poyo y las comillas de la traducción**_

 _ **Recapitulación del capítulo pasado**_

" _ **En el capítulo anterior, después de la derrota de Haltmann, Pop Star ha pasado por un gran tiempo de paz, hasta que un repentino portal absorbiera a los Kirbies de colores, Kirby, Keeby, Ken y Kody, fueron llevados al pasado de DreamLand; Dream Kingdom, que esta siendo atacada por monstruos en diferentes regiones del reino. Dispuestos a ayudar su hogar del pasado se embarcaron en una aventura para salvar el reino y regresar a casa para un rica siesta.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Pueblo de Familiares y primer monstruo.**_

 **Lugar: Green Meadows**

 **El grupo de Kirby se hallaba en la gran llanura, buscando civilización alguna, como el pueblo sobreviviente que menciono el Esper.**

 **-Ya decía yo, que tuvimos que haberle preguntado donde quedaba el pueblo- Y**

 **-Se nos subío la emoción a la cabeza, que se nos olvido- B**

 **Estaban hablando entre ellos mientras trataban de llegar a tal pueblo, que tuvieron que preguntar primero donde quedaba.**

 **-Chicos, para cuando combatamos contra esos monstruos, porque no usamos Las Súper Habilidades- G**

 **-Es una mala idea, los conozco a ustedes tanto como a mi mismo, y estoy seguro que no la han usado desde hace mucho tiempo, si nos enfretamos a alguien sumamente poderoso las usaremos como ultimo recurso y en el momemto exacto- K**

 **Respondió Kirby explicando como son y algo que era cierto, como no han usado ni entrenado las Súper Habilidades, desde hace tiempo, y no sabían lo que puede pasar con algo que no han dominado totalmente y gastan mucha energía.**

 **~Environ 2 mois plus tard ~**

 _Se encontraba Kirby tratando de transformarse nuevamente en Flare Beam, pero al instante de transformarse este se des transformaba en Beam Kirby, repitiendolo en varias veces mientras trataba de transformarse pero sin exito alguno._

 _-Jejeje al parecer por no usarlas después de tanto tiempo, ya ni puedo mantenerlas por mucho tiempo_ **-**

 _Dijo Kirby mientras reía un poco y se rascaba la parte de atras de su cabeza/ cuerpo._

 **~Retour au présent ... Ils disent passé~**

 **-** **Hablando del Rey de DreamLand, ya llegamos-**

 **Aviso Keeby, quien al parecer los alcanzo apesar de tener el martillo de 10.000 tolenadas, los alcanzo.**

 **-Huh aprovecho la escena del Capítulo 7 de Planet ΩmegaBots haciendola una trancisión del futuro para una trancisión y ahorrarse tiempo- dijo Ken notando la estrategía del Guardian.**

 **-Muy bien chicos, entremos-**

 **Dijo Kirby abriendo las grandes puertas para entrar al pueblo y obtener algo más de información, comprar comida pa los viajes, un lugar donde hospedarse y entre otras cosas.**

 **Les pondría una música para que escucharan pero les estoy dando libertad de escoger, para que escuchen algo que les gusta de fondo y que vaya de acuerdo al lugar.**

 **-Bienvenidos a PuPuPu Village-**

 **Saludo un Knigth Dee a nuestros héroes redondos.**

 **-(Asi que este pueblo es PuPuPu Village, en el pasado)-**

 **Penso Kody al ver que estaban en un lugar familiar de su epoca.**

 **Después de ser recibidos por el Waddle Dee, fueron a explorar un poco el pueblo, vieron tanto lugares reconocibles en su epoca, el súper mercado, la estación de gasolina (Que ahora era donde Caballos, Jabalís o seres de cuatro patas reconponían sus fuerzas), el restaurante de Kawasaki, la estación de policía del Sheriff, la casa del Alcalde y su granja de ovejas, la copula de Mabel, la Casa de antigüedades (que en esta epoca era una tienda de jarrones y talvez un chico de verde las destruya) y como no olvidar el viejo Bar de Samo.**

 **-Vaya al parecer, no todo es tan diferente aquí, hay rostros de conocidos, apesar que sean ancestros-**

 **Expreso Keeby al ver los amtepasados de sus amigos, quien por cierto se trago el martillo que ya se harto cargarlo por ser muy pesado.**

 **-¿Buena ahora que?-**

 **Pregunto Kody, una muy buena pregunta, que podrían hacer, no tenían dinero de la epoca, para conseguirse un lugar donde hospedarse aunque podrían dormir en lugar comodo, pero la comida sería un problema, antes que pudieran responder fueron interrumpidos por alguien.**

 **-Nuevos aventureros, no es así-**

 **Voltearon a ver quien dijo eso y era alguien que los sorprendió por su apariencía.**

 **-(¿¡DEDEDE?!)-**

 **Dijieron los cuatro sorprendidos mentalmente al ver al Pengi, que llevaba un gran martillo de Madera con el símbolo de la estrella, llevaba una armadura azul debajo de un Gi rojo. Era identico a Dedede, lucîa y sonaba igual que el y a Papá Sakurai.**

 **-El nombre es Dexter, pero por apodo gracias a mis chictes de triple D, me llaman Dedede, y viendo sus caras parecen no saber donde ir, no se preocupen solo siganme-**

 **Dijo "Dedede" mientras era seguido por los cuatro que aún estaban sorprendidos de su parentezco de Dedede.**

 **Mientras debatían si era un ancestro de Dedede o no, pero fue que notaron que llegaron cerca de un edificío en el que habían cerca otras especíes con armas unas practicando y otras hablando mientras pasaban por ahí.**

 **-Bienvenidos al Gremío de Aventureros Clash, ven al del arbol de halla, hablen con el, los hara aventureros oficiales-**

 **Explico Dedede retirandose del lugar, dejando a los Cuatro con la labor de registrarse con el que esta en aquel arbol con deliciosas manzanas de cristali, que si no fuera por un libro, hubieran explotado y terminar atrapados en un mundo de cristal con una elefante.**

 **-(Tú tienes que ser Kirby, del que hablo el viejo)-**

 **Escucharon un voz familiar provenir de arriba del arbol, fijaron su vista hacía arriba y vieron al quien hablo, y los sorprendió con solo su apariencía, era una replica exacta del Capitán de los Waddle Dees y sucesor del retirado Waddle Doo, Bandana Dee Mano derecha del Rey uno de los Cuatro Héroes.**

 **-(¡BANDANA!)-**

 **Dijeron los cuatro sorprendidos de ver a su mejor amigo en estas tierras del pasado.**

 **-Poyo "Este según Dedede, tu eres el que inscribe a nevos aventureros"**

 **Pregunto Kirby después de que se le pasara el asombro del ancestro de Bandana, al parecer ya sabe como se sintío Link alla en Termina.**

 **El Waddle Dee le paso una tableta en el que había un papel y una pluma para anotarse e inscribirse al Gremío, una vez que los cuatro firmaran y recibieran su certificado de aventurero junto un diario y unas pocas manzanas del arbol, algo paso por la cabeza de Keeby.**

 **-Como sabes el nombre de Kirby, es nuestra primera vez en este pueblo-**

 **Pregunto Keeby, que llamo la atención de los otros tres, no menos que ese Waddle Dee es de su epoca.**

 **-El viejo Sabío del Clan Esper, conto que conocía grandes guerreros con un poderoso potencíal, no importe su apariencía los cuatro nos ayudaran-**

 **Respondió el ancestro del Capitán, como es que sabe de Kirby.**

 **Bueno con la respuesta, ya saben que son conocidos gracias al Viejo, solo que aún deben de mantener en secreto que vienen del futuro.**

 **Kirby y los Kirbies exploraban un poco el lugar, notaron un cofre extraño en el que si decías una clave obtendrías algo util y una especíe de estatua de Kirby hecha de Cobre.**

 **Cuando la pasarón, Kirby no se fijaba por donde iba que choco con alguien.**

 **Ambos cayerón al suelo, pero al otro que llevaba unas cajas, le cayerón encima golpeandose la cabeza.**

 **-Poyo "Disculpame, no me estaba fijando por donde iba"-**

 **Se disculpo Kirby parandose para ayudar al quien se tropezo, cuando le dio la mano para que se levantara, cuando se levanto, Kirby quedo sorprendido de ver quien era, alguien que jamás creeyo ver nunca más.**

 **Magolor.**

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _ **-**_ _Hola me llamo Magolor-_

 _-Muchas gracias chicos, estoy muy agradecido por que me hayan ayudado a reparar el Lor, Kirby... Sea lo que pase en el futuro prometeme que seguiremos siendo amigos-_

 _-Mi meta siempre fue obtener la Master Crown, simplemente con la ayuda del gran Kirby, y como recompensa Pop Star sera el primero en caer, ante mi conquista universal-_

 _ **-KIIIIIRBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-**_

 _ **Fin del FlashBack.**_

 **-Shiver Star llamando a Kirby-**

 **Decía Ken para traer devuelta a la realidad a la bola rosada, quien con tan solo ver a ese Magolor, quedo mirando el infinito.**

 **-Huh, que... perdón me quede pensando en algo-**

 **Quienes no fueran los tres Kirbies y los tres quienes lo trajeron a está epoca, sabrían que esta mintiendo.**

 **-Solamente fue por un poco de tiempo, no te preocupes, ni tampoco por caernos, yo tampoco estaba viendo-**

 **Le dijo el vendedor de equipo a nuestra bola rosada, sin saber que le recordaba al fallecido habitante de Halcandra.**

 **-Soy el vendedor de armamento en el Gremío de Aventureros, por las manzanas de aquel arbol puedo venderles nuevo armamento como armas y armaduras tanto objetos que les sirva en combate, claro tambíen vendo de esas manzanas pero las cobro por monedas de oro-**

 **Explico su oficío y lo que vendía, pero por el momento no estaba abierto, pero les avisara cuando abra, los cuatro se despidierón de el.**

 **Kirby miro atras para ver al vendedor, cuand parpadeo en vez de ese vendedor estaba Magolor, cuando volvío a parpadear Magolor ya no estaba ah sino su alma corrupta por la corona.**

 **Su vista le estaba haciendo jugarretas.**

 **-Kirby sabemos como te sientes, una parte de ti está feliz de verlo nuevamente pero otr esta molesta por su traición, no es el mismo por eso ignoralo, es lo que Meta Knigth diría-**

 **Le resondió Keeby a su yo rosado, con palabras que su mismo le hubiera dicho.**

 **-OIGAN AVENTUREROS LA CARRETA DEL MINISTRO Y SU FAMILÍA QUE SE DIRIGÍAN PARA ACA, FUE ATACADO EN GRASSLANDS!-**

 **Informo un posible ancestro de Tokori, ya que tenía ese acento del este, Pero echaron eso a un lado cuando escucharon sobre el Ministro y familía, les pego como bala quien puede ser el unico ministro en su tiempo, Sir Elbrum el Padre de Fumu y Bun.**

 **-(Rayos, en estas epocas los Colosal Waddle Dees son muy avistados en los Grasslands, y casí no hay aventureros disponibles, varios estan lejos y otros muy fatigados por combates)-**

 **Dijo Bandana mirando a los pocos aventureros que habían, mayoría eran novatos y de una raza algo debíl.**

 **-Poyo "Nos ofrecemos"-**

 **Dijerón los Kirbies al unisono viendo la situación en la que estaban.**

 **Todos mirarón a los cuatro, estaban dudosos de dejarlos ir a salvar a ministro, por su apariencías no eran más que bolas con patas novatas, si tan solo supieran que está debajo de esos sombreros y cascos, y esa fachada de ser nuevos aquí.**

 **-Muy bien, confiamos con ustedes-**

 **Dijo el Pengi quien estaba a lado del Waddle Dee, quien asintío estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo el de a lado. Eran la unica opción que tenían y eran los guerreros quel viejo hablo.**

 **Los Kirbies se les indico como pueden llegar rápido donde se encuentra el ministro.**

 **La fuente de Vigor.**

 **La fuente usa el vigor de los aventureros, para llegar más rápido a lugares lejanos y no perder el tiempo tratando de llegar a una ubicación.**

 **Una vez que pusieron pies al agua sintierón una energía sobre ellos y en un parpadeo fuerón cubiertos en un brillo dorado, desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.**

 **~Área1: Grasslands~**

 **Cayerón de cara al suelo después de ser tele transportados a la ubicación donde se encontraba la familía de sus amigos pero del pasado.**

 **-¡Auxilío!-**

 **Se oyo el grito de una chica pidiendo ayuda, esperando que alguien la salvara antes de quel Colosal Dee la aplastara con su cuerpo.**

 **Grito que si fue escuchado, que en el ultimo segundo, fue empujada por Kirby, salvandole la vida.**

 **La chica vio sorprendida al Guerrero Estelar que le salvo la vida de una muerte terrible, antes de que pudiera agradecerle.**

 **-No me agradezcas todavía, aún no hemos acabado con el y te sugiero que te alejes del lugar.**

 **La chica asintío entendiendo la petición de Kirby, quien solo desenvaino su espada para el combate, al igual que los otros que llegarón.**

 _ **Música:**_

 **Los cuatro empezarón a atacar al Colosal, quien solo podía aguantar el daño que recibía por parte de los hèroes.**

 **Los cortes de la espada, eran rápidos y agiles gracias a la destreza adquirida por el sombrero bajo del casco, Colosal no podía hacer nada ante los ataques de a bola rosada.**

 **De repente el Waddle Dee sintío su espalda ser atacada por chispas y rayos vio que desde distancía, Kody lo atacaba con rayos que salían del bastón de made, cuando lo vío, este empezo a agitar su bastón en el aíre para cargar un ataque.**

 **Trato de dirigirse hacía Kody sino fuera por haber sido detenido con un martillo lanzado a su cara, Keeby salto hacía el cuando el martillo se despegó de la cara del Waddle Dee, lo atrapo en medío aíre para girar con este y golpear su enemigo mientras aterrizaba al suelo**

 **Trato de escaparse pero fue acorralado pero su ruta de escape fue bloquada por el Médico del Equipo, quien golpeaba al coloso con una especíe de tornado, sino fuera por tener su equipo de químimica, no le hubiera bombarbeado la cara con una pocíma roja que erupciono una vez que la levanto.**

 **Los Kirbies acorralaron al Colosal Dee, quien solo podía virar a ver como uno cargaba su ataque más.**

 **La espada de Kirby brillaba en un tono celeste, el martillo de Keeby estaba en llamas preparado para hacerle un gancho, el bastón de madera de Kody tenía una esfera de energía celeste grande en la parte de arriba de esta, Ken... Bueno solo le pegaba con lo que tenía.**

 **-POYO -¡AHORA!-**

 **-Time Beam, ZA WARUDO-**

 **Kody lanzo su ataque deteniedo el tiempo, entrando a otra realidad donde el tiempo no pasaba.**

 **-No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo-**

 **Comento Kody, al ver las imagenes de relojes en todo el lugar.**

 **Fue ahí cuando Kirby y Keeby realizaron su ataque, provocandole daño crítico al Colosal.**

 **No termino ahí, los cuatro kirbies empezarón a atacar al Colosal que seguía congelado en el tiempo.**

 **Kody lo ataco con varias esferas de energía que disparaba cuando saltaba, aún más con latigazos de energía estando en el suelo.**

 **Ken lo atacaba con libros grandes, junto con pequeños cristales de color que tenía en vez de capsulas.**

 **Keeby lo atacaba con el pesado martillo, siendo cada golpe más fuerte quel anterior.**

 **Kirby alzo la espada en el cielo,siendo enbuída en un color rosa, Kirby disparo el rayo, y empezo a atacar a su enemigo, en una lluvía de cortes.**

 **Se detuvieron y empezaron a retirarse sin ver al Waddle Dee que hacía ahí.**

 **-El tiempo vuelve a moverse-**

 **Dicho eso, dejaron de estar en esa realidad sín tiempo, y el Waddle Dee pudiera moverse nuevamente, solo para sufrir las heridas causadas en esa realidad, siendo tumbado al suelo y explotando.**

 **~[COMPLETADO]~**

 **Los Kirbies llevaban a la hija del ministro, siendo Kirby el quien la cargaba, al pueblo para que estuviera a salvo, en lo que ellos buscaban a los demás miembros de la familía.**

 **-Muchas gracias... Como se llamaban-**

 **-Kirby, Poyo "pero para evitar confusiones ellos se llaman Keeby, Ken y Kody"-**

 **Respondió Kirby, mientras la bajaba porque ya llegarón al pueblo.**

 **-Les estoy eternamente agradecida, me pregunto como podre pagarles-**

 **Exclamo la joven, que quería recopensarlos con algo por su valentía.y haberla salvado, en especial al rosado.**

 **-Poyo "No tiene porque, solo lo hacemos por el bien de las personas"**

 **Le respondió Keeby, dandole a entender que los cuatro solo querían que todos se encontraran bien.**

 **Asintió y empezo a retirarse a la posada del pueblo, en el que su padre reservo un cuarto, hasta que paro su andar y camino devuelta donde estaba Kirby quedando frente el, mientras la veía confundido.**

 **-Po... "Oye porque te..."-**

 ***SMOOCH***

 **La joven sostuvo a Kirby y lo beso en la boca, dejando a los tres Kirbies con la boca bien abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos al ver el acto de la chica.**

 **Termino el beso con los cachetes rojos, dejando a Kirby en el suelo, retirandose del lugar a la posada.**

 **Kirby quedo con la cara como la de Fire Kirby, eso jamas se lo espero.**

 **-Hoshi no Kaabi, eres un maldito suertudo, Fumu, Ribbon, mayoría de las chicas en el universo y ahora el ancestro de Fumu, eres otra cosa, heh incluso estás al nivel de Link y Ash-**

 **Exclamo Ken ante lo ocurrido, todos le tienen una envidía a Kirby por ser un condenado suertudo con las chicas, al igual a los que mencíono.**

 **-A que te refieres-**

 **Respondió Kirby sin entender lo que su yo azul quería decir.**

 **No tiene caso, sigue siendo inocente, eso ya que cuando le dierón las vacaciones Bandana, Kirby lo convencío diciendo que puede pasar tiempo con Taranza, y eso fue una sugerencía sin pensarlo.**

 **-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ayudar al resto de la familia del Ministro tanto al Reino-**

 **Dijo Keeby concentrando a los demás en la razón principal de su aventura, salvar al Reino como de lugar.**

 **Kirby y los demás solo asintierón, mientras alzaban sus armas al cielo.**

 **-¡TEAM KIRBY!-**

 **Los cuatro se fuerón al gremío para continuar con la busqueda de ayudar a este reíno.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Hasta ahí llega el capítulo hoy.**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen muchos más.**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _ **Poyo po popo yo Poyo**_

" _ **Bienvenidos devuelta a GEeDK, espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo y espero que disfruten de este"**_

" _ **Aclaraciones"**_

 _ **La historia toma un rumbo original a lo visto del juego "Team Kirby Clash Deluxe", en otras palabras, cosas nuevas que no aparecen en el juego.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo**_

" _ **Recapitulación"**_

 _Después de haber llegado a Pupupu Village, nuestros héroes se vuelven miembros del Gremio de Aventureros del Pueblo, en busca de detener los ataques de las bestias y regresar a su época, al llegar conocieron muchas caras familiares entre ellos los Dedede y Bandana de la era del Dream Kingdom, al igual que un viejo amigo de otra dimensión, Magolor. Al igual que pudieron hacerle frente a su primer enemigo rescatando a la hija del ministro._

 _ **Capítulo 2: Salvando a los Tátaras de tu amiga y llegada a los Desiertos.**_

 **Nuestros héroes fueron recibidos por un feliz Bandana.**

 **\- (¡Bienvenidos de vuelta, Gracias por derrotar al Colosal y salvar a la hija del ministro! Ya decía yo que no nos defraudarían, pero no dejen que se le suba a la cabeza, aún hay más de donde vinieron y seguirán atacando las tierras, necesitamos la ayuda de todos los aventureros)- Dijo alegre el Waddle Dee a los cuatro Kirbies que asintieron ante lo dicho.**

 **-(Antes de que se me olvide tengan este cheque y estas frescas manzanas de cristal del árbol)- Dijo para darles un cheque de 450 monedas de oros y 5 manzanas. para cada uno, del árbol. –(En antes cuando llegaron, les di 20 de las mías porque el árbol no había madurado todavía, la cosecha deberá estar lista dentro de 12 horas, eso es todo lo que les quería decir, no podemos dejar al ministro esperando mucho tiempo)-**

 **Kirby y los demás entraron al establecimiento cercano a recibir su paga de trabajo, el lugar era acorde a su época.**

 **Se hallaban varios aventureros sentados comiendo en las mesas u otros esperando su orden, había algunos mirando volantes de avistamiento de monstruos y unos haciendo fila donde notaron en un cartel el símbolo del dólar.**

 **-Yo voy a hacer fila, averigüen algo de los ministros o de un lugar donde hospedarnos- Dijo Kirby a sus otros yo para después irse a hacer la fila.**

 **\- ¿Dónde conseguiremos información de ellos o una casa? – Pregunto Ken a los dos si tenían alguna idea, en cierto punto tiene razón, solo saben que su careta fue atacada pero solo estaba la hija, ningún rastro de los otros y no saben dónde pueden obtener una casa.**

 **-Disculpen pueden tener mi atención- Oyeron a una mujer llamando a los tres. Voltearon a ver una humana junto a una Cappy anciana con una libreta de apunte. -Escuchamos que están buscando un lugar donde hospedarse, tomen- dijo la anciana dándoles unas llaves y un papelito que llevaba el número 151.**

 **Les agradecieron a las mujeres y se retiraron a un lugar donde esperar a Kirby, que desde aquí veían a un Kirby dormido en la fila.**

≤" _**Cinco minutos masg tagde" ≥**_

 **ZZZZZZZ…**

≤" _**Diez minutos masg tagde" ≥**_

 **ZZZZZZZ…**

≤" _**Quince minutos masg tagde" ≥**_

 **ZZZZZZ…**

≤" _**En algún momengto" ≥**_

 **ZZZZZ…**

≤" _ **Uuhhhh…" ≥**_

 **-Señor despierte, su paga ya está-**

≤" _**Aleluya" ≥**_

 **-oh, ¿Qué?... gracias- Agradeció Kirby tomando el saco de monedas y dirigiéndose con los demás que lo esperaban sentados en una mesa.**

 **-Listo, ya averiguaron algo sobre el ministro o un lugar donde podamos hospedaron- pregunto Kirby a los tres para que Ken levantara el papel con el número del cuarto.**

 **Pero de la nada los tres fueron quitados de las sillas al igual que le quitaron el papel a Ken.**

 **-Poyo (oye, cuál es su problema)- dijo molesto Keeby al ver a los que lo empujaron a él y los otros.**

 **-Poyo (Devuélveme eso, es nuestro)- pidió un Ken tratando de alcanzar el papel, sin éxito.**

 **-Poyo (Quienes son ustedes, la pandilla de payasos o algo)- pregunto Kirby ofendiéndolos totalmente.**

 **-Escucha Bola Rosada, lamentaras habernos ofendido, somos los quien salvaran este Reino, El Clan de las Sombras- Respondió algo molesto el Bio Spark a Kirby, era un grupo de cuatro conformado por el Bio Spark, dos Moonjas y alguien idéntico a Benikage el Ninja.**

 **-Hagamos un trato, cómo escuche la situación del ministro y su familia, si no los encuentran dentro de tres días nos quedamos con su habitación y cada recompensa que obtengan, si lo encuentran y traen para acá, les daremos devuelta el papel de su cuarto y llaves junto con todas nuestras riquezas- ofreció el ninja a los cuatro, que no les dio de otra más que aceptar, tratar de hacerlos ver la situación actual no cambiaría las cosas.**

 **Nuestros héroes salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose a la hija del ministro, quien más puede saber sobre su posible localización que la que estuvo con ellos, en lo que pasaban alguien los llamo.**

 _ **(Música: Magolor Shop de Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 **-Chicos, vengan acá- Los llamo el que se parecía al Mago de Halcandra, los cuatro solo se dirigieron donde él. -Escuche de su hazaña, pero no creen que necesitan mejor armamento-**

 **Los cuatro se vieron entre sí, tenía razón habrá enemigos poderosos más adelante y esas armas de seguro no les harían nada.**

 **-Pues recibí nuevos productos que les gustara comprar y a otros aventureros, les presento el primer set de armas y armaduras, Clase de Experimentados. El Equipo de Espadachín, El equipo de Guerrero, El equipo de Escolar y el Equipo de Mago- Dijo mostrando los productos que consistían de un yelmo azul y una visera dorada y una pluma roja que significaba determinación e iba acompañada de una espada de dorada con una gema morada y una estrella de pomo, la del guerrero era un casco con una estrella en bordes negros de metal y unas partes anaranjadas y unos pequeños cuernos llevaba un martillo hecho de metal y tenía el dibujo de una estrella anaranjada en las cuñas, lo otro era una gorra verde con una estrella semi tapada por unas mallas de triángulos y llevaba una capa y lentes azules junto llevaba un frasco de vidrio con una estrella y un listón verde en el cuello y para finalizar con un sombrero de mago color morado y fondo de estrella y una banda blanca con una estrella al conjunto de un bastón de madera con una gema azul.**

 **-Fiuu, ¿cuánto serían? - pregunto Kirby sacando su bolsa de dinero para ver cuanto costaban.**

 **-Déjame ver… 8 manzanas, 13 fragmentos de fuego y 31 fragmentos de fuego, pero como son nuevos hare una rebaja porque me caen bien, serán 4 de fuego y 8 de agua- respondió cobrándoles un descuento por cosas personales. Kirby solo le dio lo que les pidió y ahí recibieron su nuevo armamento.**

 **-Gracias vuelvan pronto- agradeció el vendedor a los cuatro que se retiraban despidiéndose del Halcadriano que les pedía que volvieran en cualquier momento.**

≤ " _ **Con la hija del ministog" ≥**_

 _Todo el pueblo estaba cubierto en llamas, cada casa o establecimiento del lugar junto al Gremio estaban destruidos, junto a varios cuerpos sin vida y algunos que sobrevivieron o que no fueron atacados, mayoría de los muertos eran aventureros o personas inocentes, veía todo con horror y aún más cuando avisto en unos escombros a Ken, Keeby y Kody derrotados con grandes heridas y sangrando y su equipo destruido._

 _No sabía dónde estaba Kirby, pero fue en ese momento que lo avisto, estaba sangrando junto con grandes heridas totalmente cansado y respiraba y exhalaba bruscamente, llevaba consigo un yelmo con forma del Ángel Guardian y una espada con doble filo, mientras al frente de él había un ser con ojos rojos cargando un hacha gigante y parecía tener cuernos._

 _Fue ahí que Kirby fue atacado por el hacha del ser._

…

 **\- ¡KIRBY! –**

 **Despertó exaltada después de ver aquella escena, vio a su alrededor para que solo se tratase de un sueño, fue ahí cuando noto a los Cuatro.**

 **-Poyo (oye Fumos parece que tu viste una pesadilla)- comento Ken a la chica llamándole por su nombre.**

 **-Que hacen ustedes aquí y… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre si nunca se los dije? – pregunto confusa al ver a los cuatro aquí y como saben el nombre (en serio cuando la hice ni tenía nombre).**

 **-Poyo (Pues dejaste tu tanga por ahí en suelo y llevaba escrito tu nombre)- respondió Kirby como si no fuera la gran vaina, sacando la tanga de la joven. Quien su cara se tornó de un tono rosado.**

 **Tiempo después los cuatro fueron sacados a patadas por la ventana.**

 **Kirby trato de entrar por esta sujetándose del alfeizar para que sus manos fueran machucadas por las ventanas que Fumos bajo violentamente ante el intento de Kirby.**

 **-POYO (SOLO TE VENIMOS A PREGUNTAR SI SABES A QUE DIRRECCIÓN FUERON TU FAMILIA CUANDO LOS ATACARON)- Eso llamo la atención de la Cappy que abrió la ventana para dejar de machucar al pobre de Kirby y entraran.**

 **Ya adentro Ken les ponía una venda a las manos de Kirby que estaban rojas de haber sido machucado por la ventana.**

 **-Fuimos atacados por tres bestias, el Colosal Waddle Dee, un Mr. Frosty y un King Doo; nos separamos para evitar que tratasen de combinar ataques y bueno Papá y Mamá tomaron el Norte, y Pun fue al Oeste, si encuentran la carreta deberían de posicionarse en la parte donde va el caballo- Conto mientras tomaba algo de té que hizo para los cuatro, siendo Kirby el quien ni podía tomar el vaso.**

 **Después de un rato, y que se le quitaran las heridas de las manos, se retiraron a donde del lugar para dirigirse a la Fuente de Vigor y ahorrarles días de viaje.**

≤ " _ **GrassLands" ≥**_

 **Los cuatro se encontraban donde dijo que estaba la carreta destruida, había rastros de ataques en el lugar, de hielo y unos lugares quemados.**

 **-Iremos en grupo de dos, Ken tu vienes conmigo, Keeby Kody vallan al Norte, nos reagruparemos en la entrada del pueblo.**

 **Asintieron y se fueron por donde les indico Kirby, una vez que se fueron alguien los estaba observando.**

 **-Esos cuatro traerán muchos problemas para nuestro amo- dijo una voz ronca mientras veía a los cuatro separarse. -Si… pueden ser una amenaza para sus planes, pero hay que ver de lo que son capaces-**

…

…

…

…

 **\- ¡AYUDA! – Gritaba un niño corriendo por su vida de un Mr. Frosty que lo perseguía de brinco a brinco, que una vez de en cuando le lanzaba cubos de hielos o trataba de alcanzarlo con su rapidez de patinaje artístico.**

 **Fue ahí quel Mr. Frosty recibió una patada derecha en la cara que termino perdiendo el balance en su patinaje cayendo cara al suelo.**

 _ **~Música: Battle: Lesser Foe de Team Kirby Clash Deluxe~**_

 **Él chico vio lo que ocurrió notando a la bola rosada con espada en mano seguido por el de medico azul con frasco en mano.**

 **-Poyo (¿Te encuentras bien?) – pregunto Kirby al chico que solo asintió y diciéndole que lo que hizo fue increíble. –(Yo que tú me ocultaría para evitar salir lastimado)-**

 **El chico solo obedeció a Ken, y se retiró del lugar escondiéndose detrás de una roca gigante,**

 **La nutría se paró molesta al recibir el ataque de Kirby, fue ahí que empezó su asalto sacando un gran cubo de hielo lanzándola hacia los dos.**

 **Kirby saco su escudo bloqueando el ataque, una vez que lo bajo, noto que la nutría había saltado muy alto y se encontraba encima de los 2, ambos lograron evadirlo evitando ser aplastados por el gordo.**

 **Quedo expuesto dándole la oportunidad a los dos de atacarlo con sus armas, Kirby le dio varios cortes con su espada hasta dispararle rayos de está. Ken lo atacaba con los pequeños cristales que tenía al igual que la vasija que tenía.**

 **Una vez parado, los dos se alejaron al ver que empezó a soplar su viento helado alrededor de él, una vez terminado su ataque hizo una embestida hacía Kirby que logro evadirlo flotando encima de él terminando chocándose con la pared derecha de la pantalla.**

 _ ***Con Keeby y Kody***_

 **-P#TA SOFT- grito el King Doo al haber sido golpeado en su único ojote.**

 **-Poyo (ministros vayan a esconderse donde los ataques no lleguen, nosotros nos encargamos)- Les dijo Keeby a la pareja, quienes asintieron ante las palabras del Kirby Amarillo, retomo su vista en el combate y vio que Kody estaba atacándolo con hechizo a una distancia cercana.**

 **King Doo atacaba con su látigo de energía al verde que lograba evadirlo y una vez que lo hacía disparaba unas esferas de energía celestes.**

 **El Doo acorralo a Kody, Kody solo preparaba su ataque lo más rápido que podía debido a quel Doo cargaba su ataque más rápido quel de él, fue quel Doo sintió que alguien lo tocaba por detrás al momento de voltear recibió un Hammer Flip en todo el ojo.**

 **-AH DEMONIOS PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER EL OJO- Dijo tapándose el ojo por el ardor del fuego en el martillo que lo golpeo.**

 **-KODY AHORA- ordeno Keeby a el de verde quien ya tenía listo su ataque, lo lanzo y su hechizo de tiempo comenzó.**

 **-Time Beam, ZA WARUDO-**

 _ ***Música: Time Beam! De Team Kirby Clash Deluxe***_

 **Keeby y Kody atacaban entre los dos al cuerpo congelado del King Doo, Le lanzaba rayos de su bastón, mientras Keeby le daba martillazos y continuamente daba giros con este.**

 **Keeby le dio dio un gancho de fuego al King, para retroceder lentamente.**

 **-"Soshite, toki wa ugoki dasu.** **"-**

 **El tiempo volvió a fluir y fue ahí cuando los ataques de los dos surgieron efecto, mandándolo a chocar con la montaña, al momento de levantarse vio unas piedritas caer, miro arriba y noto una piedrota le iba caer, solo miro a los lectores sacando un cartel que decía "Uh-oh", para ser aplastado por aquella piedra.**

 **-Listo ya pueden salir- dijo calmado Kody a la pareja, quien salio de su escondite.**

 **-Gracias por habernos salvado, no queremos imaginar lo que nos hubiese pasado- agradeció el ministro a los dos héroes que salvaron sus vidas.**

 **-Querido, que hay de nuestros hijos- comento preocupada LadyBeauty a su esposo, faltaban sus hijos y estaba preocupada que les pasara algo.**

 **-Poyo (No se preocupen Fumos está a salvo, fue la primera que salvamos y de seguro Kirby y Ken ya debieron salvar a su hijo.**

 ***Con Kirby & Ken***

 **-SWORD BEAM- Grito Kirby lanzando una onda de energía amarilla de su espada, cortando a la mitad a la nutría de hielo, acabando el combate de una buena vez.**

 **-ASOMBROSO, ustedes son geniales- Decía un Pun maravillado ante sus salvadores.**

 **-Poyo (Síguenos, nos vamos a donde nos acordamos, de seguro ya rescataron a tus padres)- Comento al Pequeño cappy, quien solo asintió ante lo que le dijo el Azul.**

≤ " _ **Más tagde" ≥**_

 **-Pun, Mamá Papá- decía una Fumos alegre corriendo hacía su familia con unas lágrimas, para ser abrazada.**

 **-No llores hija, ya estamos aquí- Le aseguro su madre limpiándole las lágrimas.**

 **-Les estamos muy agradecidos, por el esfuerzo que hicieron ustedes por reunirnos, cómo recompensa les daremos una de nuestras más preciadas posesiones- dijo entregándoles un mineral brillante, Platino.**

 **\- Poyo (¿Para qué sirve?)- pregunto Kirby al ministro revisando el mineral que le entregaron. -Se dice que este mineral proviene del mundo de los dioses, hechos para formar las armas más poderosas, imbuidas con luz para acabar con la oscuridad, aunque son solo rumores, pero ahí ven que hacen con ella… a menos que quieras tener la mano de mi hija cuando crezcan-**

 **\- ¡Papá! – Le grito una Fumos avergonzada y con un pequeño de rosa en sus pequeños y terminar con la cara totalmente rosada cuando Kirby dijo que no tenía ningún problema con eso último.**

 **Una vez que se despidieron, fueron recibidos en el gremio por los demás aventureros felicitándolos por su logro. Fue ahí cuando avistaron los ninjas que miraban indignados a los cuatro quien solo se acercaron a donde estaban.**

 **-Poyo (Un trato es un trato)- Dijo Kirby haciendo la seña con la mano que entregaran las llaves.**

 **-Quien dijo tres días, eran 5 minu… -fue interrumpido por un gancho de fuego haciendo que se les cayeran las llaves y el dinero que tenían mientras era sacados del estadio.**

 **-El equipo Clan de las Sombras ha sido vencido otra vez, ay- se vio cuatro destellos en el cielo.**

 **Vieron que fue Dexter, quien les entrego las cosas que les fueron quitadas, solo sonrió cuando le agradecieron, fue ahí que todos fueron llamados por el Waddle Dee.**

 **-(Escuchen todos los aventureros, hemos recibido noticias de una ciudad oculta en las Dunas, requieren de nuestra ayuda, su Gremio ha estado perdiendo miembros por eso mandaremos a los grupos más destacados en estos días, tendrán 3 días para empacar sus cosas, los que no fueron escogidos deberán proteger Pupupu Village hasta que regresen, si uno se quedó atrás y es pertenece a un grupo no se preocupe, se planearan otras carretas para que los lleven eso es todo por el momento, Dream Kingdom depende de ustedes)- comunico Bandana a todos los aventureros, Los Kirbies, se vieron entre sí levantando sus armas en signo que seguirían peleando ante los enemigos.**

≤ " _ **En otro lugag" ≥**_

 _... Pues al parecer no mentían, esos cuatro son muy fuertes que incluso pueden ser una amenaza, pero por el momento voy a tenerlos en raya, aún tengo al Ángel Guardian, si falla, si es que llegan a Empyrian, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas en mis propias manos._

…

 _Al demonio se volvió a cagar en los pantalones, no entendiendo porque mi Tátara Nieta del futuro pidió que cuidara a su bebe, que incluso no entiendo porque le dieron mi nombre a está criaturita tan li… cosa del demonio en forma de niña._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _ **Poyo**_

" _ **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de Mario RPG 2, como he tenido tiempo libre este fin de semana estoy aprovechando domingo para hacer y tal vez terminar este capítulo."**_

" _ **Bueno esto y que en mi página de DevianArt, ya estaba el episodio, pero solo en dibujo, bueno eso es todo disfruten de esto y de los próximos juegos de Kirby, solo asegúrense de mantenerse vivos y con plata hasta el 2018 para tener Kirby Switch"**_

" _ **Iniciemos de una vez"**_

 _ **Poyo**_

 _*~Recapitulación~*_

" _Después que nuestros héroes salvaran a la familia del ministro de las amenazas que asechan en las grandes llanuras del Reino."_

" _Llego la noticia que el Gremio de Aventureros que se encuentra en las calurosas dunas, necesitan refuerzos por la falta de aventureros"_

" _Nuestros héroes se preparan para partir a las Dunas y ayudar a sus compañeros"_

 _ **Inicia la Partida**_

 **Team Kirby se hallaba saliendo de la tienda de Maglor con nuevo armamento de gran calidad.**

 **El día de hoy Maglor vendía nuevos sets de armas y armaduras para los aventureros.**

 **El set de Viento, el set de Bestia, el set Bendito y el set de Hechizero.**

 **A pesar de que llevan solo dos días con el equipo de experimentados estos tenían bonificaciones superiores a lo que son las anteriores.**

 **Una vez con su nuevo equipo puesto se dirigieron a su casa para empacar las cosas que necesitaban para el viaje, armamento, mapas, dinero y más importante comida.**

 **Mucha comida**

 **Pero antes que pudieran tan solo llegar fueron recibidos por el Team Sombra que los estaban esperando para algo, y eso no era algo bueno.**

 **\- ("No otra vez estos payasos")- Pensó Kirby al ver estos idiotas nuevamente, tan solo paso un día y ya quieren pelea.**

 **-Poyo (Que quieren ahora, su dinero)- Dijo Keeby a los Ninjas que seguían como si nada, no importándoles lo que les decían.**

 **-Nuestro honor fue hecho trizas, los retamos a un combate el perdedor debe pagar- Conto para que su equipo tomase poses de combate y uno de ellos hicieran unos movimientos con su mano.**

 **Team Kirby**

 **VS**

 **Team Sombra**

" _ **Tema de Combate"**_

" _ **Pelea con entrenador de Pokémon Rojo y Azul"**_

 **-Sexy no Jutsu-**

 ***Puff***

 **Uno de los moonja que llevaba un traje naranja realizo un tipo de invocación formando algo de humo para revelar que se transformó en una mujer muy hermosa que era rodeada por algo de humo para que se tapase sus partes.**

 **Team Kirby no le hacía efecto lo que sus ojos de niño veían, Ken solo jadeo su cabeza y apunto detrás de la Moonja.**

 **-Mira haya esta Goku- Espanto a la Moonja de muerte haciendo que esta corriera a la pared chocándose para caer en el suelo inconsciente perdiendo la forma de mujer.**

 **Los otros ninjas quedaban con la boca abierta al ver que el plan fracaso, el que se parecía Benikage se puso al frente y empezó a lanzar sus shurikens a los Guerreros Estelares, pero cada una era desviada por el bastón de Kody, que realizaba un movimiento de helicóptero hacía al frente.**

 **El otro Moonja empezó a ayudar a su compañero, pero el quien los detenía era Kirby que saco un escudo y bloqueaba cada Kunai que se les era lanzado.**

 **Después de un rato terminaron cansados de tanto lanzar cosas que cayeron al suelo rendidos.**

 **Solo quedaba el Bio Spark, este solo saco su Catana y dio un gran brinco para atacar a los Guerreros Estelares.**

 **Kirby solo se puso al frente y espero a que este bajara, una vez que estaba cerca de atacar a Kirby, la bola rosada clavo su espada en el suelo y para que al final quel Ninja cayera encima de esta con el mango enterrándose en sus pompas.**

 **\- ¡AAAAAHH! –**

 **El Bio Spark corría por todos lados con la espada como cola, ese era un dolor del demonio que se le era divertido al Team Kirby que estallaron de carcajadas al ver la escena.**

 **Algunos pueblerinos vieron la pelea que tampoco pudieron evitar la ganas de reírse y estallaron de carcajadas por la tragedia que pasaba el Ninja.**

 **Este cayo vencido al suelo para que Kirby luego tomara su espada con un guante para limpiarla, Keeby solo se les acerco y cargo un gancho con su martillo al máximo para mandarlos a volar.**

 **-Hort-**

 ***Swing***

 **Los miembros de lTeam Sombra fueron mandados a volar tras el ataque de Keeby y su Martillo.**

 **-El Team Sombra ha sido otra vez-**

 **-Ay Mamachula-**

 **-Aaaayyy-**

 ***** _ **Tema de Victoria ante Enttrenador"**_

 ***Has vencido a TEAM SOMBRA***

 **Los cuatro se hallaban en su casa preparando sus cosas para partir en pocos días, una vez que todo ya estaba empacado vinieron las labores del día.**

 **Kody cocinaría**

 **Ken y Keeby se encargarían de ver que todo esté listo y que la casa va a estar protegida hasta que vuelvan.**

 **Kirby se encargaría de comprar la comida de hoy y de mañana.**

 **Una vez en las afueras fue a la tienda a comprar mucha comida con las recompensas que se les era entregada por acabar con los monstruos que se hallaban cerca.**

 **Después de haber combatido sus tentaciones, EL HAMBRE, en la tienda de comida que estaba cerca del Mercado del Pueblo, se retiró de la tienda agradeciendo la comida, era muy difícil no tener a amigos de tu época ya que cuando los visitas te ofrecen comida.**

 **Una vez en casa, solo saco la comida para ponerla dentro de un arca de madera, esos en lo que guardas comida por el tiempo medieval o entre los siglos xvi… el cofre ese que tiene el clérigo de esa novela.**

 **Paso el día normalmente con los Guerreros Estelares, esperando a comer, algunas veces se hacían los listos y buscaban la llave para comerse la comida en el arca.**

 **Una vez que la noche se alzaba, alguien toco a la puerta de los Kirbies de colores, Kirby estando más cerca fue a abrir, una vez al frente la abrió para ver quién era.**

 **Era el ministro.**

 **-Hi, Poyo (Hola Sr. ministro) – Saludo al ministro, que al parecer quería hablar de algo con la bola rosada.**

 **-Disculpadme por venir a su puerta en horas muy tardes, pero puede venir conmigo- Dijo el ministro al de rosa, este solo asintió para ir con sus compañeros/ otros yo para decirles que iba a salir por un rato.**

 **[Lugar: Taberna]**

 **Kirby y el Sr. Elbrum se hallaban en la taberna de Samo.**

 **Varios pueblerinos y aventureros se encontraban en el lugar, para pasar la noche con las cervezas del lugar, y un joven rubio que al parecer le estaba molestando un hombre que decía que era buscado en 12 ciudades, como Kirby era joven solo bebía sodas… pero se las ingeniaba para tomar algo de cerveza solo que cuando habla eso lo delata.**

 **-Poyo (Entonces... para que me necesitaba)- le pregunto al ministro por que vino a su casa, este solo tomo un sorbe de su bebida.**

 **-Veras tengo que ir a Sweet Lagoon, habrá una reunión en la que se hablaremos sobre unos casos con departamentos que han sufrido de los ataques y como podría afectar a la sociedad, pero el camino esta infestado de monstruos y podrían atacar la carroza por ello vine a pedirte que nos seas de guardaespaldas- respondió la razón de su venida y habla con Kirby, solo se quedó en silencio pensando en la petición hasta que finalmente dio respuesta.**

 **-… -**

 **\- (¡MI BRAZO!) -**

 **[Tiempo después, ya de vuelta en la casa de los Kirby´s]**

 **\- ¿¡QUEEEEE!?**

 **Los tres Kirbies no podían creer lo que acabaron de escuchar "No puedo ir con ustedes".**

 **-Como que no puedes- Exclamo Kody desde la cocina, cuál era la razón de porque no los acompañaría a las Dunas.**

 **-El ministro me pidió que sea su guardaespaldas, debe de ir a Sweet Lagoon pero el camino puede estar infestado de monstruos necesitara que alguien defienda la carroza- Explico a sus compañeros la situación, no estaban tan acuerdo con esto pero Kirby le dijo que una vez acabado con lo que debían de hacer alla, tomaría las plumas de un ave para convertirse en Wing e ir directamente con ellos, si era posible encontrar al Esper que los trajo aún mejor por ESP.**

 **Una vez que la comida estaba lista, Kirby dejo a cargo a Keeby del equipo hasta que el volviera con ellos, una vez todo planeado devoraron de su comida para irse a dormir.**

" **Que puede salir mal"**

 **[Tres días después]**

 **Kirby se hallaba con ballesta en mano encima de la carroza, en busca de un enemigo cercano para dejarle una flecha bien enterrada en su cráneo.**

 **-Jodete Bubsy- Dijo al Narrador pasante, estaba muy cansado y molesto por el estado en el que se hallaba, olía a animal muerto y no ha dormido por tres días, apenas y podía estar despierto por todo el viaje que incluso peor ya se le acababa el café de mañanero para seguir despierto y justo ahora tenía que orinar pero noooooo, se las tenía que aguantar debido que en el primer día accidentalmente le orino a Pun encima quien saco su cabeza para ver el paisaje pero el agua amarilla le cayó encima y Kirby fue regañado por tal acto asqueroso y se aguantara.**

 **-Porque acepte Iwata-Sama-**

 **[6 horas después]**

 **La familia se hallaba tranquila descansando en su carroza esperando finalmente llegar al paisaje que era Sweet Lagoon, Fumos fue la primera en despertar de los cuatro para ver por la ventana en donde se hallan, fue ahí que vio el hermoso paisaje de afuera.**

 **-Papá ya llegamos- Aviso a su padre, despertando a los tres de su familia, su hermano menor se asomó para quedar sorprendido del majestuoso lugar.**

 **-Ya llegamos- Dijo el jinete parando la carroza, antes de que se pudieran bajar escuchar alguien arriba.**

 **-POYO (ALELUYAH)- Grito de alegría Kirby, bajándose de golpe de la carroza para que este corriera directo a la laguna desvistiéndose en lo que se dirigía a el agua cristalina, la familia solo vio como Kirby se sacaba el yelmo y lo tiraba a un lado junto a la Espada en su funda, notaron que debajo del yelmo Kirby llevaba puesto un sombrero verde en punta para después sacárselo y dejarlo por ahí.**

 **Una vez cerca del agua noto un letrero que decía "No puede bañarse ni nadar en la laguna" dándole a Kirby coraje.**

 **-AY, PORFAVOR-**

 **[Dunas]**

 **En las grandes dunas, se hallaban el grupo de carretas en las que iban los Aventureros escogidos para ayudar el Gremio de en estas tierras de gran calor y escasas de agua, en las carretas llevaban grandes suministros de agua para la gente del lugar.**

 **En el viaje contaron que la mayor parte del tiempo llovía, pero cuando los monstruos aparecieron esta empezó a ser escasa y trayendo malos momentos con el sol enojado que espera ver a un fontanero rojo para perseguirlo y ser matado por un caparazón.**

 **Se ha tratado de encontrar oasis, pero con tanto monstruo se les era imposible encontrar al menos uno.**

 **Pero eso no detendría a Team Kirby… y hablando de eso notaron que la carreta paro.**

 **[Laguna]**

 **Kirby se hallaba afuera del restaurante del lugar haciendo de guardia para verificar si uno de los que entraban tenía un arma consigo y tratase de cometer un acto delincuente dentro del lugar.**

 **Para ser honesto, Kirby apenas podía concentrarse en su trabajo debido a la gran hambre que tenía, pudo descansar y bañarse, pero el hambre era su pesadilla por el momento.**

 **Filete chamuscado**

 **Bolas de arroz de carne**

 **Brocheta de carne y hongos**

 **Pie de manzana**

 **Oh dios, quería llenar ese universo de estómago suyo con deliciosa comida.**

 **-Te entiendo viejo- Comento el otro que le hacía de guardia también junto a Kirby, solo querían quel sus turnos acabaran.**

 **-… Link tu que haces aquí… y eres niño-**

 **-El escritor quiso hacer el típico chiste de que no han sacado capítulo nuevo y por eso me coló a la historia de otro en lo que espera-**

 **-No que desecho el chiste cuando termino de escribir el Palacio del Este-**

 **-Si, pero dejo quel tiempo pasará para que al menos se pudiera usar… Sacará unos dibujos sobre lo que me voy a enfrentar, sigue pensando en la apariencia del jefe-**

 **-No me digas el de Agua verdad-**

 **-Sip-**

 **-No que pasaste 5 semanas ahí dentro-**

 **-Sip-**

 **-… Como anda la familia-**

 **-Bien… Linika volvió a ser castigada-**

 **-Te conozco bien y tú no eres de los que ponen castigos severos, apoyas que a veces se escape para vivir aventuras como aquella vez que se escapó a la Montaña de la Muerte, la viste desde la llanura como se escapaba para Kakariko-**

 **-Tu sabes que Proxi fue la que decidió el castigo ella no quiere que le pase algo, pero debe entender que Linika ya no es la misma niña de 10, he tratado de convencerla, pero se niega y termina molesta que a veces puede ser una dragona salvaje cuando se enoja-**

 **\- ¡QUE DIJISTE! -**

 **-Nada-**

 **-Oigan vayan a descansar su turno termino-**

 **-Poyo (Gracias a Sakurai) / Aonuma-**

 **-Te invito a unas Bolas de arroz con carne-**

 **-Mierda Si… Como le deben de estar hiendo a los demás-**

 **[Devuelta a las Dunas]**

 **Se hallaban peleando contra un Giant Edge que ataco las carretas en las que venían, Team Kirby fue el primero en atacar al Caballero de verde que solo ataco con su gran espada al Amo del Martillo que apenas lo pudo evadir, pero el hechicero no pudo.**

 **-Espera Kody ya voy- Dijo Ken sacando su botella para sanar a su compañero lastimado.**

 **[Con los protagonistas de hoy]**

 **Después de la comida que tuvieron hubo mucho tiempo que matar, Fumos lo aprovecho para explorar el área en el que estaban para ver la hermosa vida que había.**

 **Se dispuso a leer uno de los libros que trajo consigo para el viaje, su lectura fue interrumpida tras escuchar unos sonidos algo cerca de donde estaba.**

 **Solamente se paró para ir donde provenía ese sonido, hizo todo el silencio posible para evitar alertar al quien hacia los sonidos.**

 **Entre los arbustos vio un área abierta en el bosque, miro a todos lados para ver de quien se trataba.**

 **Era Kirby practicando con su Espada la agilidad que logro adquirir por su nuevo armamento, si tenía que ser honesta el pequeño era muy bueno en esta como si ya fuera veterano con el manejo de esta.**

 **Pero repentinamente paro, vio con curiosidad esto porque se detuvo en medio entrenamiento.**

 **Solo miro a todos lados para sacarse el yelmo y mostrar el sombrero verde en punta que llevaba, ahora que lo veía bien porque llevar un sombrero debajo de un yelmo no le daría más calor.**

 **Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento que Kirby empezó a gritar y ondas expansivas salían de él moviendo todo su alrededor.**

 **\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -**

 **El sombrero de Kirby empezó a crecer en lo que el suelo empezaba a romperse de dicha manera que las piedras levitaban.**

 **Una estrella se formó debajo de Kirby para ser rodeado de una luz que desprendía destellos.**

 **-Que es él… - Decía sin poder creer lo que veía, lo que estaba haciendo no era para nada humano era como si no fuese de este mundo.**

 **-Ugh-**

 **Kirby cayó al suelo cansado cancelando la transformación tras haber usado mucha energía para la transformación.**

 **\- "Como lo suponía, no puedo acceder a esa forma quita mucha energía" – Pensó mientras trataba de levantarse, tras haber usado esa cantidad de energía apenas podía mover el cuerpo solo necesitaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas.**

 **-Kirby- Dijo Fumos saliendo de su escondite para auxiliar al pequeño de rosa, que quedó sorprendido al ver que ella estaba cerca y que posiblemente lo vio.**

 **[Ya en la Noche]**

 **Kirby se hallaba en el hospedaje de la familia del ministro, una vez que Fumos lo trajo le pidieron que descansara debido a que no ha dormido por tres días ya debe de descansar.**

 **En el paso Pun no paro en hacerles bromas a su hermana diciéndole que Kirby era su novio, pero terminaba siendo molido a golpes por su hermana.**

 **Solo era cuestión de unas horas para lo que tenía que hacer el ministro empezara…**

 **\- ¿? - Kirby viro para la ventana, eso fue extraño pensó que había alguien ahí.**

 **[¡¿?]**

 **-Señor, nuestros espías indican quel Giant Edge fue derrotado en las Dunas- Informo uno de sus esbirros mientras estaba de espaldas, ocultando a la pequeña que le daba su botella de leche para beberla.**

 **-Esas bolas con patas son muy persistentes, quiero que para mañana mandes al Monstruo de las Tormentas, entendido-**

 **-Si señor-**

 **-Solicito hablar con mi lord- Se escuchó la voz de alguien.**

 **-Que quieres-**

 **-Vengo a informarle que el líder del aquel grupo de bolas con patas se encuentra solo en Sweet Lagoon, y al parecer tiene un gran poder oculto- Informo mostrando la ubicación de Kirby y el gran poder que tenía. -Por el momento no se encuentra en condiciones para pelear-**

 **-Excelente, manden a uno de mis ministros especiales-**

 **-Claro mi lo… Que huele a caca aquí-**

 **-ÑAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

 **-*Sigh* Es la quinta vez que se hace-**

 **[Con Kirby]**

 **Kirby solo se encontraba viendo el Mineral que se le fue entregado, eso no era Platino sino algo más… pero se preguntaba porque era importante y especial.**

 **Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos sonidos de afuera.**

 **Solo tomo sus cosas para ir a ver lo que pasaba afuera, una vez abrió la puerta vio la que estaba pasando, la villa estaba siendo atacada por un Giant Edge EX y un Mr. Frosty DX que combinaban sus ataques para provocar aún más destrucción.**

 **-Todos los Aventureros, se les requieren ahora mismo- Gritaba un pequeño tocando la gran campana avisando a todos los Aventureros que había una amenaza en el lugar.**

 **-Sword Beam- Saco su Espada de la funda para atacar con una onda de energía cortante al Mr. Frosty para acabar de un golpe, pero fue bloqueado por el gran escudo del Giant Edge que se quitó a unos Aventureros para proteger a su compañero.**

 **[Música: Arena Battle de Kirby]**

 **Atacaron en grupo al Guerrero Estelar, que pudo levantar su escudo a tiempo para defenderse el ataque de hielo que le mando la nutria junto una onda espada del Caballero.**

 **Kirby tomo impulso para atacar el caballero que no pudo evitar los golpes de la espada de Kirby, este trataba de atacar a Kirby, pero era muy veloz para tan solo darle un simple golpe.**

 **Al ver la situación del caballero, la foca saco varios cubos de hielo para lanzárselos a la bola rosada que no los vio venir provocándoles daños y congelando la mano con la que llevaba su espada.**

 **Este solo se quitó del medio al ver que estaba a punto de ser atacado por el Caballero de oro, termino lanzando la espada y por obra de magia le hacía como helicóptero persiguiendo a Kirby.**

 **Frosty tacleo a Kirby en un descuido de este para que la espada finalmente lo golpeara mandándolo a chocar con un árbol estando semiconsciente.**

 **El caballero solo alzo su espada para que la foca soplara su aliento frio a esta congelándola para que finalmente disparara un rayo de espada que congelaba todo a su paso.**

 **Kirby solo levanto su escudo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque con todas sus fuerzas y evitar el daño, pero por las pocas fuerzas que tenía no pudo y fue mandado a volar para un área cercana donde era esperado por pequeños Squeakers con antorchas y bombas esperando a que la bola rosada cayera donde estaban.**

 **\- ¡Kirby! – Grito la Cappy al ver como Kirby fue mandado a volar para luego presenciar que el lugar donde aterrizo termino explotando consumiendo gran parte del lugar con las ardientes llamas.**

 **Al ver eso no pudo evitar que se le derramaran lágrimas de ver como Kirby murio delante de sus ojos a manos de los monstruos que ahora desarrollaban caos en la Laguna.**

 **-K-kirby… No- No podía aceptar lo que acababa de presenciar, su padre trataba de consolarla lo más que podía.**

 **Otros aventureros fueron al ataque después de ver que perdieron a uno de los suyos, pero no eran más que simples focas medievales para los Monstruos.**

 **Mr: Frosty preparaba su ataque de ventisca para congelar todo su alrededor *Blast* una bola de fuego impacta con el deteniendo su ataque y provocándole grandes daños.**

 **Entre las llamas salía una figura redonda y llevaba consigo una corona, una vez que se acercaba el fuego se movió para mostrar de quien se trataba.**

 **Se trataba de Kirby que ahora era de color rojo y llevaba puesto una corona de oro que desprendía grandes flamas de fuego.**

 **Era… ¡Fire Kirby!**

 **[Música: Strong Star Warrior de Kirby]**

 **-Poyo (Quien dijo que solo dominaba la espada)- Dijo confiado para que los dos colosos fueran hacer su asalto contra él**

 **Kirby solo lanzaba llamas de su boca que era bloqueados por el escudo del caballero, pero por las grandes temperaturas fue obligado a soltarlo por el gran calor.**

 **El Sr. Nutria lo tenía difícil ya que era atacado por la debilidad del hielo, cada ataque que lanzaba era derretido y cuando quería taclearlo Kirby le hacía embestida que lo rodeaba de fuego.**

 **Ninguno de los presentes podría creer lo que veían Kirby parecía estar jugando con ellos… no literalmente no ha recibido ni un solo golpe, pero la gran pregunta era como es que sufrió ese cambio que le permite atacar con fuego.**

 **Fue congelado y en solo unos instantes derritió su prisión de hielo desde adentro con su poder fuego, sus enemigos se hallaban muy desesperados para acabar con él.**

 **Empezó a cargar un gran aliento de hielo para un segundo intento de congelarlo, pero antes de poder inhalar una bola de fuego entro a su boca haciendo que se ahogara evitando su ataque.**

 **De repente arboles cayeron cerca de Kirby volteo a ver dónde estaba el Gianta Edge que termino disparándole una gran cantidad de Rayos Espadas, Kirby solo se envolvió en fuego en un intento para protegerse.**

 ***KA-BOOM***

 **Una vez que hicieron contacto provoco una gran explosión quemando gran parte de la Laguna, todos se cubrieron tras el gran impacto.**

 **Fumos fue la primera en abrir los ojos y se fijó en donde una vez estuvo Kirby… Solo había rastro de cenizas.**

 **Ya no sabía en que creer, primero Kirby de cierta forma revive y obtiene poderes de fuego y ahora lo vuelven a matar… Fue ahí que noto una pequeña flama en el piso por curiosidad esta se acercó a ella para que en segundos este creciera asustándola.**

 **Las cenizas empezaban a levitarse por si misma para que el fuego que estaba expandido por todo el lugar se dirigiera a esta envolviéndolas en una llama aún más grandes y se escuchara el sonido de ave.**

 **-Phoenix Bird-**

 **Se formo un gran Fénix hecho de fuego, solo traqueo su cuello para ver a sus víctimas que sudaban de miedo al ver criatura tan majestuosa hecha de fuego y que cuando muere esta renace de sus cenizas.**

 **-un segundo las aves fénix renacen de sus cenizas… ¡Eso significa que Kirby está! – Dijo con alegría para finalmente notar que dentro de las llamas que formaban al ave se hallaba Kirby.**

 **Este tomo impulso para salir volando al cielo y embestir a los Giant Edge y Mr. Frosty que trataron de escapar, pero fallaron en el intento y que ahora se hallaban en las alas del fénix.**

 **Este solo dio un giro en el aire dirigiéndose a la laguna para lanzar una gran bola dejando espacio para su gran impacto.**

 **Una vez que chocaron salio un gran salpicón que mojo a todos los presentes pero a la vez que apagar el fuego del lugar, eran rodeados por un gran humo blanco que apenas y podían ver pero ese no era el caso para Fumos quien en un punto quel humo no tapaba vio una figura redonda con alas salir volando a la luz de la luna.**

 **-Que eres Kirby- Se pregunto la joven viendo como Kirby se alejaba aún más del lugar en que estuvo.**

 **-Él es como yo- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, asustándola para voltear a ver quién fue que le hablo.**

 **Era redondo y llevaba una máscara en la que mostraba unos ojos verdes al igual que parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa de un tono rosa oscuro.**

 **-Quien eres y a que te refieres a que son iguales- Pregunto la joven al enmascarado este solo permaneció en silencio hasta que sus ojos se tornaron azules melancólicos cuando miro a la luna.**

 **-Ya no uso mi nombre, pero te puedo decir que Kirby no es de aquí- Contesto dejando confusa a la Cappy -Kirby es un Guerrero Estelar del futuro—**

 **\- ¿Guerrero Estelar? – Pregunto al escuchar lo que era Kirby, no esperaba que viniera del futuro.**

 **-Los Guerreros Estelares pertenecen a la Gran Armada Gálactica que combatió contra Nightmare por varios millones de años, aún siguen peleando en esta época… pero Kirby apareció después que la mayoría fueran erradicados y dio fin al Hechicero de las Pesadillas. La razón porque Kirby se encuentra aquí es porque estas tierras necesitan de héroes para acabar con lo que trajo a los monstruos… Algo que él ya se hizo cargo tiempo atrás- Respondió mientras se alejaba la Cappy trato de alcanzarlo hasta que este desapareció con el humo.**

 **-Kirby- Se dijo a si misma volviendo a ver la luna llena.**

 **[Al día siguiente]**

 **En el pueblo de las ardientes dunas, se hallaban los tres Kirbies esperando sus cantimploras de agua para el día tan caluroso que van a experimentar por tratar de ayudar en buscar oasis para el pueblo.**

 **Una vez que se les entregaron oyeron a alguien llamarlos, voltearon a ver y se trataba de Kirby quien venía corriendo adonde estaban.**

 **-Poyo (Kirby)- Dijeron los tres al ver su yo rosado devuelta, el equipo finalmente estaba completo nuevamente.**

 **-Poyo (Vaya chicos, si que hace mucho calor)- Comento Kirby quitándose algo de sudor por aquel sol del demonio.**

 **Pasaron un rato hablando hasta que Bandana los avisto y se le agradeció que viniera para ayudar con los demás aventureros.**

 **Todo era tranquilo hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecer para volverse gris, todos veían esto sorprendidos todas esas plegarias al cielo fueron escuchadas finalmente, empezó a llover por todo el lugar.**

 **Todos se hallaban felices por este evento, pero toda esa felicidad se fue de golpe al ver que varios truenos cayeron por el lugar los aventureros solo se pusieron al frente listos para defender a los ciudadanos del lugar, Kirby y los otros tres solo miraban fijos a las nubes.**

 **\- (Que demonios está pasando) –**

 **-Poyo (No se les hace familiar este tipo de tormenta)-**

 **-Poyo (No se ustedes, pero es bueno que no haya más sol)-**

 **-Poyo (Acaso se trata de…)-**

 **-TODOS VAMOS A MORIR- Grito Maglor desde su tienda cerrándola de golpe y sacando su trasero de ahí con todo el dinero que ha obtenido de los aventureros.**

 **De las nubes emergio un ojo que miro a todos lados para fijarse en Team Kirby haciendo que salieran espinas amarillas de las nubes.**

 **-Kracko-**

 **[Continuara…]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _ **~Diario de Aventura~**_

 _ **-La última vez en Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom-**_

 _ **-Nuestros héroes después de haber rescatado a la familía del ministro Elbrum, este le pide al pequeño de rosa que sea su guardaespaldas-**_

 _ **-Dejando a Team Kirby sin su lider, no teniendo otra opción que ir a las calurosas Dunes-**_

 _ **-La laguna fue atacada por dos monstruos que en su combate, Kirby mostro sus poderes ocultos y termino venciendo, y dejando aún más curiosa a Fumos al recibir la respuesta de un misterioso caballero-**_

 _ **-Se reunío con sus amigos, pero fue ahí que la tormenta llego al Pueblo.-**_

 _ **~Capítulo 4~**_

 _ **~La tormenta eléctrica del Monstruo de las Nubes, Kracko~**_

 **En el cielo ya hacia la gran bestía de las nubes que miraba fijamente a los Aventureros, en especial a Team Kirby**

 **-Poyo (El monstruo de las Nubes ha hecho su aparición)- Decía el espadachin sin quitarle la atención al monstruo.**

 **-Poyo (Eso no importa ahora, debemos de acabar con él)- Exclamo Keeby recibiendo asientos de los tres.**

 _ **{Team Kirby Clash Deluxe: Ordeal Theme}**_

 **El gran monstruo de las nubes empezo su ataque con una embestida, que mayoría de los aventureros pudieron esquivar.**

 **-Bandana quiero que saques a todo civil de aquí ahora- ordeno Dexter al Waddle Dee que sin decirle dos veces salío corriendo a sacar a todos.**

 **Entre los rangos arqueros y los que peleaban a larga distancia disparan sus proyectiles al monstruo que los detruyo con uno de sus ataques.**

 **-Poyo (Ken tu ve a ayudar a los médicos, Kody reunete con los magos y prepara hechizos de tiempo, Keeby tu vienes conmigo)- ordeno a su grupo que tomaron la orden y se dispersarón dejando solo a los de rosa y amarillo.**

 **Kirby solo salto para que Keeby lo mandara, como de una pelota de golf, con Kracko dejandolo frente a este para darle un gran corte que le causo un gran daño.**

 **Le lanzo Rayos que por poco pudo bloquearlos con su escudo hasta que fuera interrumpido por el asalto del Pengi y unos Knight Dees junto a un Edge Knight y algunos Axe Warriors.**

 **Empezo a disparar rayos por todo el lugar obligando a los aventureros buscar refugio y que algunos hechizeros invocaran escudos de magia para evitar la interferencía en sus conjuros.**

 **-¡Ahora!- Ordeno un Esper y todos los mahos lanzaron sus hechizos al monstruo que sufrio grandes daños por algunos de estos pero casí nada por algunos.**

 **Lanzo uno de sus truenos al área donde ya hacían los hechizeros que apenas lograron quitarse.**

 **Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba, una figura lo veía desde lejos riendose.**

 **-Va al pie de la letra- decía el ser de seis manos viendo como su monstruo provocaba gran caos destruyendo todo a su paso. -Sí sigue así podra acabar con las escorías del gremio y ese patético Team bola con patas-**

 **-Es Team Kirby para tí cuatro ojos-**

 **-¿¡Que diablos!?- Dijo sorprendido al ver al enmascarado de ojos verdes que logro estar de el sin que este lo supiera. -Quien eres tú-**

 **-Tú peor pesadilla- Respondió sacandose la capa para desenvainar una espada no tan peculiar.**

 **-"Esa espada es peligrosa, incluso podría matar al ser que tiene cero de emociones"- Pensaba mientras notaba la forma de la espada del enmascarado que poseía la cicatriz de una estrella.**

 **Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el de rosa que termino dandole una patada que casí le saco todo el aire.**

 **-"Es rápido... Sera que se trate del Guerrero más Poderoso en la Galaxia"- Asumía en su mente la identidad del enmascarado, es probable que aquel Guerrero que fue sellado con el Gran Cometa por su gran poder era el que tenía al frente.**

 **Solo empezo a dispararle esferas de energía que desviaba facilmente con su espada para quedar al frente de este.**

 **Esos ojos verdes eran frios como un iceberg recien salido, pero podía notar unos ojos azules familiares debajo de estos.**

 **-No seras aquel legendario caballero que fue más temido hace milenios- dijo mientras ponia sus manos detras de su espalda.**

 **-No. No soy Galacta Knight- respondió con frialdad que dejarían helados a sujetos como el.**

 **-Pues que mal iba a ser un honor, pero debo irme- Chasquéo sus dedos y desapareció en unos instantes, enfadando al caballero.**

 **-Cobarde, ven aquí y -Fue interrumpido que del jardín de niños salía el seis manos con una pequeña bebe en sus brazos.**

 **-Disque mejor jardín de niños, abandono a mi tatara nieta esa señora, esta en mi lista de eliminar- decía mientras la cargaba en sus brazos quejandose del servicio.**

 **-Eres malo pero eres buen abuelo- esto era muy confuso e incomodo.**

 **-Sere una araña con poderes oscuros, pero me importan mis familiares- Respondió mientras sacaba una flor algo peculiar, que hacía reir a la pequeña hasta que una avispa volo cerca haciendola llorar.**

 **Solo volvio cenizas al insecto y la mimo diciendo "Quien es la más linda y amiga de la princesa de tu época" Iba a decir algo hasta que se volvió a ir.**

 _ **~Devuelta a la pelea~**_

 _ **Kirby se hallaba en un mundo totalmente oscuro, no había rastro de vida algunos.**_

 _ **-"Donde estoy"-**_

 _ **Se pregunto mentalmente, esto no le estaba gustando para nada.**_

 _ **Fue ahí que escucho una voz de un mujer halabando a alguien por su nombre, alguien que jamas querido oir jamas.**_

 _ **La encontro frente a la estatua del ser de oscuridad y maldad pura en el universo, Zero.**_

 _ **Era una de sus bastantes peones en su juego de ajedres, ahora que se encuentra en el pasado el esta vivo y haciendo de las suyas.**_

 _ **Pero todo el lugar empezo a temblar provocando rupturas en la estatua para que esta se rompiera revelando a un ser oscuro portador de una máscara que muestran ojos rojos como la sangre.**_

 _ **-" ¿¡Quien eres tú!? "-**_

 _ **Fue lo único que ella pregunto para luego ser masacrada por este ente.**_

 _ **Kirby retrocedió al ver esto hasta que choco con algo y vio atras para ver algo que le aterro, tres lápidas.**_

" _ **Ya hacen aquí Meta Knight, Bandana Dee y el Rey Dedede"**_

 **-¡Poyo!- Grito exaltado despertandose de golpe.**

 **-Te encuentras bien- pregunto una chica del grupo de médicos, que se hallaba curandolo.**

 **-Que me paso- Dijo notando su falta de casco y su espada rota.**

 **-Tú y Dedede hicieron un intento de atacarlo... Kracko te atrapo en sus truenos y te mando a chocarte con la torre de ahí sino fuera por Keeby que te salvo de los escombros, estarías como una estampilla- le respondió apuntando a su amigo amarillo que retrocedía del combate, su martillo se había roto.**

 **-Poyo (Odío admitirlo pero tendremos que quedarnos atras)- Decía Kody que al igual que los de su grupo sus armas se han roto, incluyendo a Ken y su frasco.**

 **-Poyo (Esto no puede empeorar)- Exclamo hasta que noto una cruz eléctrica en hierro cerca de el.**

 **-Poyo (Para que hable)-**

 **Cayo el trueno que al chocar con el suelo mando a Kirby a volar, estando algo rostizado.**

 **-Ey, huelo rico-**

 **Fue ahí que empezo a caer e iba a caer encíma de un conócido.**

 **Su almuhada de aterrizaje era no más ni menos que el dueño de la tienda de armas y armaduras, Maglor.**

 **Le dijo gracias al inconsciente vendedor hasta que noto unas cosas sobresaliendo de su saco.**

 **Cuatro sets de armamento de la línea sanativa.**

 **El set de Unicornio, el set del Rey Dinosaurio , el set de marea y el set de Rosas.**

 **Kirby iba a tomarlos hasta que recibió una descarga eléctrica por el saco y unas palabras se oyerón.**

" **Paga primero idiota"**

 **Estaban sacrifificando su vida ahora mismo y aún deben de pagar por armamento.**

 **-"Tienes suerte de no llevar una corona que posee parte del alma de un ser oscuro, sería un placer cortarte en mil pedazos"- dijo en su mente mientras sacaba lo que costaba para lanzarla al cuerpo de verde.**

 **-Valio la pena- Decía mientras Kirby se retiraba con el armamento.**

 **Kirby corría devuelta con los demás quienes estaban teniendola díficil contra Kracko.**

 **-Maldita sea- Decía Dexter levantandose de la grieta con ayuda de sus clones, provocados con sus poderes.**

 **-No se rindan todavía chicos, aún podemos ganar- trataba de animar una Edge Knight a sus compañeros que estaban a las últimas de no poder más.**

 **-Sigan preparando sus hechizos no podemos caer- Ordenaba un Esper a sus camaradas que siguieran sus ataques de largo alcanze.**

 **-Ya no tengo más energía- exclamaba una maga tratando de sanar las heridas de un Knight Dee, al igual que otros.**

 **-Si tan solo pudieramos usar la Super Habilidades- Dijo en voz baja Kody resignado al no poder usarlas, podría haber un riesgo de llamar la atención de alguien no querido.**

 **-Chicos tengan-Llamo Kirby a sus amigos dejandoles su nuevo equipo y uns nota que le deben.**

 **Solo se las pusieron y sintieron como las heridas desaparecían y volvieron a la acción.**

 **Kracko volvió a atacar con una infinidad de truenos pero no detenía el andar de Team Kirby**

 **Los tres evadierón uno de los truenos, pero le dio a Keeby pero ni se inmuto con una sonrisa.**

 **-Eso no fue muy efectivo-**

 **-¡Dexter!- llamo al Pengi y le hizo señas que entendió y su martillo empezo a llenarse de fuego.**

 **-POYO (¡AHORA!)- Ordeno Kody y todos los magos lanzarón un hechizo de tiempo al monstruo de nubes. -Time Beam. Toki Wo Tomare-**

 **Al hacer impacto el tiempo se detuvo para sus habitantes y el monstruo, pero no para los aventureros que seguían moviendose.**

 **Kirby salto donde Dexter y fue golpeado por su martillo mandandolo a volar, como una pelota de golf, dónde el monstruo.**

 **-¡Rolling Sword!-**

 **Kirby empezo a dar giros con su espada y termino atravesando al monstruo, pero algo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que cuando lo atravesaba salio una figura haciendo lo mismo.**

 **-El tiempo esta retornando-**

 **El flujo del tiempo retorno y para el primer segundo, Kracko empezo a moverse en agonía mientras perdía parte de sus nubes y de su ojo salía un gas rojo solo para que explotara sacando cosas de su cuerpo como escobas, estatuas, vasos de ramen, revistas shonen y armas rústicas.**

 **Solo quedando el ojo... Para que un barril le cayera encima sacandole una lagrima y luego explotar.**

 **Todos veían al cielo felices de que consiguieron la victoria hasta que notaron a los cuatro seres redondos en el centro del lugar.**

 _ **~Victory Dance~**_

 _ **~Saga Kirby~**_

 **Los cuatro dieron tres brincos, seguido de una voltereta hacía la izquierda y los otros dos a la derecha, dieran una semi vuelta realizando un moonwalk para finalizar con uno subiendose al otro de un salto quedando en una torre con Kirby en la punta con su espada apuntando al cielo.**

 **Esto les trajo risas a todos por ver las habilidades de danza de los Guerreros Estelares, al igual que una figura enmascarada que sonrió con la danza.**

 **Se retiro, pero Kirby ya lo avisto y se preguntaba quien era.**

 _ **~En la noche~**_

 _ **~Taberna de Noe's~**_

 **Todos los aventureros celebraban la victoria ante Kracko bebiendo tragos hasta no poder más.**

 **Keeby se hallaban en una competencía de quien tragaba más botellas de cerveza y al parecer iba ganando por 30 botellas, aunque ya se le notaba el acento escocez.**

 **Kody hablaba con uno de sus compañeros, mientras era abrazado por una maga de artes oscuras al ver que era lindo, pero lo solto al estornudar y su pelo se hiciera azul y atacara a los que estaban cerca espantandolos.**

 **Ken se hallaba deborando la comida que hacían mientras veían con boca abierta los 40 platos vacíos.**

 **Mientras Kirby se hallaba jugando poker junto a Dexter y otros ahí con sus bebidas.**

 **-(Buen trabajo todo el mundo, los felicito por haber luchado con esa bestía)- anunció Bandana a todo el mundo sintiendose orgullosos -(Según investigadores Kracko era quien provocaba la sequía, las cosechas volveran a crecer a partir de mañana por ello la casa invita todas las bebidas)**

 **Todos aplaudierón celebrando ante el anuncio que les dio su jefe, a beber se ha dicho.**

 **-Poyo (Oigan que hacen)- pregunto la bola verde a un Esper que se hallaba meditando junto con Wizard Dee.**

 **-No lo sentiste- pregunto y Kody solo nego -Esa energía en Kracko no era suya, estaba siendo poseído por alguien-**

 **-Poyo (Como estas seguro)-**

 **-(Kracko ayuda a este pueblo cúando pasa por malos tiempos)- respondió el Dee mostrando su encíclopedia con la página de Kracko y estaba en lo correcto.**

 **-Poyo (Tienen razón, lo sentí en medio combate, pero mi duda es quien lo hizo)- exclamo Kirby llegando con los otros dos.**

 **Hablarón un rato sobre el tema hasta que en la mesa llego un arqueologo buscando donde sentar.**

 **Kirby le pregunto que si vino de una piramide pero le dijo que no pero si de las Sactel Ruins.**

 **-Ahí inicio la primera civilización del mundo, se dice que en lo más profundo de estas se encuentran antiguas reliquíasde nuestro pueblo al igual que los restos del castillo abandonado y un tesoro divino, leyendas dicen que es un espejo que permite a otros viajar a un mundo paralelo-**

 **Esto intrigo a los cuatro, sera el espejo del Mirror World quien sabe pero querían saber más.**

 **-Si no me equivoco cuentan que hay un guardían en las ruinas de un templo que la naturaleza ha reclamado, proteje un altar sagrado donde reposa la arma de un gran héroe de leyenda, necesaría para entrar donde se haya el espejo- respondió a los cuatro que estaban decididos viajar a esas ruinas.**

 **-Cuando regresemos a Grasslands partiremos después de un tiempo ha las Ruinas-**

 **No eran los únicos que irían a aquellas ruinas.**

 _ **~En otro lado~**_

 **En una sala de trono se hallaba el ser arácnido estaba riendose maliciosamente.**

 **-Kracko habra fallado pero eso no importa porque tengo alguien mucho mejor que acabara con ellos-decía volteando a mirar a sus soldados dean rango sosteniendo aquel caballero misterioso.**

 **Se acerco a el para sacarle la mascara mostrando alguien parecido a Kirby que lo miraba molesto.**

 **-Eres mi fiel sirviente ahora- solo dijo para que sus ojos blancos vieran los azules del de rosa que no pudo evitar el hechizo.**

 _ **~{Continuara}~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _ **Autor: XmarkZX.**_

 _~Diario de Aventuras~_

 _-"La última vez, nuestros héroes se vieron forzados a separarse por asuntos noblezcos"_

" _Una vez reunidos en las calurosas Dunas, hicierón equipo con los demás aventureros del Gremio para poder hacerle frente al Monstruo de las Nubes"_

" _Lograron derrotar y salir victoriosos del combate, regresando este pueblo a la normalidad"_

" _Pero justamente celebrando, se toparón con un par que investigaba la energía que emanaba el ser, cofirmando que era poseído"_

" _Un arqueologo conto sobre una Sactel Ruins marcando así el siguiente destino de Team Kirby mientras cumplían para regresar a Pupupu Village y tal vez investigar algo sobre un posible líder enemigo con la habilidad de poseer._

 _ **~Capítulo 5~**_

 _ **~Las antiguas ruinas del perdido Reino Cappi~**_

 _ **~¡Exploración en la Sactel Ruins!~**_

 **En estas grandes áreas de excavación, todos se hallaban durmiendo en sus tiendas hasta que los primeros rayos del día llegaran a despertarlos para trabajar nuevamente.**

 **Una de ellas descansaban Team Kirby junto a otros aventureros que les encomendarón estar ahí para protegerlos en caso de que se topen con mostruos.**

 **-No... Poyo... Pués que no era comida gratis... ZZZZZZZ- Decía Kirby en sus sueños, que lindo aún seacuerdan de los que lo estan buscando por el fiasco.**

 **El y sus otros yo dormían en una sola cama por su tamaño, a excepción de Ken que estaba durmiendo abrazado de unas gemelas, mientras los demás dormían en camas separadas siendo uno con el sueño.**

 **Hasta que un Sir Kibble, no los grandes, entro a la tienda con una trompeta en mano.**

 **-¡Despierten bola de holgazanes!- Grito y sono la trompeta despertando a todos de mala gana.**

 **-¡Hagan una fila para que tomen una ducha, desayunen, recojan sus cantimploras y armamento y vayan a entrenar! ¿Les quedo claro?- Ordeno el caballero como un Sargento Militar a los presentes semí dormidos que solo dijerón -Sí señor-**

 **La espera fue larga para las duchas calientes, y claro no faltan los que se hacen los listos que estan de mirones en la ducha de mujeres. Una vez bañados toco el desayuno donde recibían una ración no tan grande de cómida que ni loco comerían, a menos que sean Kirbie's, pero esta cómida ni los llenaban. Fueron a la gran catarata de aguas energizantes para llenar sus cantimploras de estas.**

 **Una vez devuelta fuerón puestos a entrenamientos rigurosos para luego tener exhibiciones de combate.**

 **Siendo hoy Kirby, la maravilla rosada contra Pico el Bonker.**

 **-¡INICIEN!-**

 **Ambos Guerreros se separarón para tomarlo por sorpresa, el primero en darle un golpe a su contrincante gana.**

 **Kirby levanto su escudo bloqueando los martillazos del gorila, rompió su defensa realizando la técnica que un amigo de verde le enseño.**

 **Cuando quedo abierto recibió una patada que lo mando al suelo así perdiendo el combate.**

 **-El ganador, Kirby- afirmaba, el quien le hace de arbitro, que la bola rosada gano el encuentro.**

 **-Poyo (Buen combate)- decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.**

 **-Lo mismo digo-**

 _ **~Más tarde en ese mismo día~**_

 **Un pequeño grupo de aventureros se hallaba observando las excavaciones que se estaban haciendo en el área sur de las ruinas.**

 **Lo que han encontrado en las últimas horas son entre jarrones, pinturas y otros tipos de muebles. Pués como indica el lugar, se trataba del altar de una iglesía Iwatanica.**

 **Pero a los cuatro Kirbys de DreamLand teníann su ojo fijo a una estatua que les daba mala espina, que podía cobrar vida en cualquier segundo.**

 **-Disculpe Zan-San, que es esa estatua- pregunto un Gordo a su maestro, un Maze Knight identico al de los Meta-Knights.**

 **-Muy simple mi joven aprendiz, es conocida como Kabum. Cuando se requería hablar con nuestros dioses en epocas malas, el era nuestra unica manera de escuchar las palabras de nuestro señor todoporeso- Contaba el caballero mientras observaba la estatua que conecta al gran poderoso Iwata y los Pop Starianos.**

 **-Poyo (Adivinare, para invocarlo solo debes decir) Directly- Bromeó Keeby y como jugarreta del destino todo empezo a temblar para que cuando terminara unos brillos rojos nacieran de los ojos de la estatua cobrando vida.**

 **-Wamu-**

 **-¿Tenías que abrir la boca verdad?- Dijerón los seis viendo molestos a la bola amarilla.**

 **-Gomen na sai-**

 **Solo rodaron los ojos y alertarón a los escavadores que evacuaran el lugar mientras acababan con la bestía.**

 _ **~Kabum~**_

 _ **~Profeta Diectly de Dios-**_

 **Una vez cerca de la estatua esta desapareció para luego aparecer encima de ellos en un intento de aplastarlos.**

 **Logro aplastar a Keeby y a Gordo por no ser tan rápidos como sus compañeros.**

 **Kody hizo una barrida para tomar el cuerpo aplanado de Keeby y Gordon mientras la estatua había desaparecido.**

 **En lo que Kirby y Skull peleaban con la imitición de los hombres del pilar, su acompañante buscaba en su bolsa un tipo de poción, que no podía encontar.**

 **-Vamos donde estas poción del demonio- decía desesperada buscando la poción, esto le pasa por no acomodar sus cosas o tener un orden con su bolsa.**

 **Ken solo paso y saco la poción para luego arrojarla a Kabum que exploto en miles de pedazos.**

 _ **~¡VICTORIA!~**_

 **-Poyo (Ya entiendo porque lo llaman Kabum)- comento Ken viendo al lector, Kabum hace Bum**

 _ **-"Por favor no hagas chistes de eso"-**_ **Pensarón los siete al ver tan pésimo chiste, público díficil.**

 _ **~Más tarde ese mismo~**_

 **En la tienda de los aventureros, se estaba decidiendo quienes tomarían el turno nocturno para esta noche.**

 **Una vez escogidos se retiraron del lugar para pasar lo que les queda de la tarde.**

 **Kirby sentía lastima de no haber traído su Classic Snes Mini, pero crear una paradoja temporal sería algo malo en estos momentos.**

 **Solo podía ver como otros se entretenían con sus métodos de la época. Escribiendo en un diario lo ocurrido el día de hoy, leyendo libros un niño ahí que leía "Espíritu Valeroso" u otra que leía "La leyenda de los Siete Sellos".**

 **Solo cerro los ojos para dormir un rato en lo que llega el siguiente día.**

 _ **~Mientras tanto con la patrulla nocturna~**_

 **En los grandes bosques del área, se hallaba un Burning Leo patrullando el lugar que le indicaron.**

 **Su cabello de fuego era lo que le alumbraba en estas horas oscuras de la noche.**

 **En su mente trataba de pensar en su lugar feliz, en cualquier segundo creía que le aparecería un hombre alto sin cara o un sujeto con máscara y un machete en mano.**

 **Se asusto al escuchar el sónido de una rama romperse que escupió bolas de fuego a un blanco no identifícado en todo el lugar.**

 **-¡ME ESTOY QUEMANDO VIVO!- Grito un hombre alto sin cara que al parecer le dieron una de las nbolas de fuego que empezo a correr.**

 **-¡YO SOLO QUERÍA SER TU AMIGO!- Gritaba mientras rodaba en el piso para amortiguar las llamas, hasta que se detuvo. -Ya me morí, bleh-**

 **Solo salío corriendo del lugar mientras el cuerpo se quemaba.**

 **Una vez alejado noto humo adelante de él, y no era de los que el escupió.**

 **-Mantegamonos unidos, tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo de las Sombras Zan-San junto a otros aventureros.**

 **Siendo un total de siete siguierón adelante para ver de que se trataba.**

 **Ya ahí notaron un área de excavación incendiandose, un Sharpe Knight noto unos cuerpos totalmente brutalizos, eran de los excavadores.**

 **-Oh dios, no me sinto bien-**

 **-Que clase de psicopata haría esto-**

 **Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sónido de algo o más bien dicho alguien ser partido por la mitad.**

 **Voltearon a ver y vieron aterrados como Burning Lem fue partido en dos, las mitades de su cuerpo cayerón al suelo mientras derramaba sangre.**

 **Subierón la mirada para ver al acecino.**

 **Era alguien idéntico a Kirby, era de su mismo tamaño, su cara era tapada con una mácara en la que tenía grietas que formaban una estrella y mostraban unos ojos rojos, llevaba unas coderas rosadas con el simbolo de una estrella.**

 **Era rodeado por una capa que llevaba agujeros y blandía una espada que tenía en la punta una estrella mientras era rodeada por dos cristales.**

 **-¿Kirby?- Comento confuso el Sharpe Knight antes de ser decapitado por el enmascarado.**

 **-"Mond estas viendo esto"- Se comunicaba telepaticamente el craneo con el arquero a mil de distancía por aquí.**

 **-"Lo veo y lo tengo en la mira"- respondió mientras con su ojo de buho miraba al Enmascarado pelear con los demás.**

 **-No dispares todavía, Zan-Chan necesito que dibujes a nuestro enemigo y lo entregues a los demás, necesitamos refuerzos- Ordeno y la mencionada se puso manos a la obra.**

 **Otro haba caído, siendo tres a los que les arrebatarón la vida en segundos, solo quedaban dos.**

 **La Mrs. Boxer intento atacarlo con su cadenas de golpes, pero recibió una lanza en su garganta después de haber golpeado una ilusión creyendo que era el verdadero.**

 **Antes que pudiera reaccionar recibió un mazaso que le saco la máscara.**

 **Skull pudo ver la cara de su enemigo y vio que se trataba del joven espadachín rosado, solo que su mirada era sombría y sería.**

 **-"HAZ LA IMAGE- no pudo terminar tras recibir el golpe de un martillo que termino destruyendo su cuerpo dejando nada más que polvo.**

 **Sus sentidos lo obligaron a bloquear una flecha con su espada.**

 **-Demoniós, Zan-Chan ya tienes las imagenes-**

 **-Listo-**

 **-Corre! Siento que el aparecera en cualquer instan UKK- Fue acecinado antes de que pudiera terminar.**

 **Bajo de la torre lo más rápido posible para escapar de aquel enmascarado.**

 **Su mano se cubrió en un tono rojo para lanzar un hechizo vengala hasta que su cuello fue atravesado por una cuchilla que la mato al instante, siendo su sangre la que embarro la hoja en la mostraba la cara del quien termino siendo su victima.**

 **Iba a terminar su trabajo hasta que con lo poco que le quedaba de vida lanzo su hechizo dando al enmascarado en la cara.**

 **Desperto a todos el sónido de la vengala, y no más que los aventureros salierón en escena para ver lo que pasaba.**

 **Todos se toparon cara a cara con el enmascarado, que perdió parte de su máscara revelando su ojo derecho.**

 **-¿Poyo?- Dijo Kirby confundido al ver nuevamente al enmascarado, que solo desapareció del lugar con su capa.**

 **Recibieron ordenes de emcontrar a ese individuo, que quedo marcado como Asesino fugítivo por el Sir Kibble.**

 _ **Fin de la parte 1...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _~Diario de viaje~_

 _-Nuestros héroes han vencido diferentes tipos de retos y pruebas, desde un Colosal Dee hasta el Monstruo Kracko-_

 _-Pasaron por las praderas hasta los calurosos desiertos estas bolas con infinito poder-_

 _-Pero ahora les toca enfrentarse a un enemigo que se esconde desde las sombras, dicho enemigo que acabo con mera facilidad con sus coIympañeros arrebatandoles la vida en el proceso-_

 _-Apesar de las perdidas lograron tener una imagen que mostraba a este nuevo enemigo tan similar a nuestros héroes, ahora su deber sera encontrarlo y darle fin a sus actos-_

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 _ **-PERSECUCIÓN EN EL BOSQUE POR JUSTICIA-**_

 _ **-¡LA CAPTURA DEL CABALLERO OSCURO!-**_

 **En la cabaña dónde se realizaban planes en misiones, se hallaban discutiendo en una estrategía para atrapar a ese enmascarado.**

" **No creen que deberiamos ir en grupo mayor"**

" **Ese maldito elimino a nueve de nuestros compañeros sin esfuerzo alguno"**

 **Y la discusión seguía y seguía. Los demás aventureros discutían entre ellos el tema mientras uno que otros rechazaban la idea de ya no ir a patrullar en los turnos nocturnos.**

 **Team Kirby se enfocaba más en ese enmascarado, hablando de ello en sus mentes, para evitar sospechas.**

" **Que opinan ustedes, Poyo"**

" **A decirte verdad presiento que el no es más que un simle clon"**

" **Lo que más me preocupa era esa espada, parecía una combinación de todas las armas que Kirby ha usado para acabar con el mal de raíz"**

" **La Star Rod, la Rainbow Sword, la Love-Love Stick y los Crystal Shards. Esa espada era una combinación de todas ellas"**

" **Pero no tiene sentido que un acecino a sangre fría pudiera usarla"**

" **Sera mejor que nosotros cuatro nos encarguemos de él, no podemos dejar que otra gente muera"**

" **Tendremos que esperar que nos toque la patrulla nocturna"**

 **Terminaron su conversación mental para nuevamente prestar atención a sus superiores, que al parecer ya tenían un plan.**

 **Un plan que era...**

 _ **~Más tarde~**_

 **Team Kirby se hallaba en la área Sur de las excavaciones de las Ruinas, vigilando por si en esta área habia monstruos y/ o se hallaba el caballero enmascarado.**

" **Se acuerdan de la estrategía?, Poyo"**

" **Espera dijeron la estrategía? yo no oí nada, Poyo"**

 **Preguntaba Ken por la dicha pero no contada estrategía por la trancisión.**

 **Kirby y Kody solo observaban las excavaciones buscando si no había un monstruo oculto esperando a ser encontrado y atacar.**

 **La mayor parte del día fue caluroso por los grandes rayos del sol que hacía, bueno para los que excavan se les era peor.**

 **Kirby se dedico a verificar su espada de fuego, en su mente se le venían ideas para una nueva aventura. Los Helpers uniendo sus poderes con los suyos para realizar combinaciones nunca antes vistas.**

 **Se preguntaba como debería de estar Dream Land sin él ahí... Bueno no debía preocuparse debido a que Meta Knight, Dedede y Bandana aun se encontraban alla.**

 **Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que en reflejo de la espada, este podía ver desde lejos la torre del vigía y en el que se encontraba un francotirador apuntandole.**

 **Es amigo, porque si no lo fuera ya le hubiera disparado, pero no sabia el porque le apuntaba... Sera mejor preguntarle a sus superiores una vez termine su turno.**

" **¡Oi! Encontre algo!"**

 **Llamo uno de los excavadores que al parecer encontro algo importante y de valor monetario.**

" **Ustedes quedense aquí, yo ire a ver"**

 **Comento Kirby a su grupo, quienes asintieron ante la orden.**

 **Kirby se deslizo para dirigirse a la cueva en la que entraron todos los excavadores.**

 _ **-Dentro de la cueva-**_

 **El interior parecían ser los restos de un palacio, que ahora era reclamado por la naturaleza, que le hacía como altar a una criatura divina de cuatro cabezas.**

 **Kirby noto un ladrillo que se salia de los pilares, solo lo empujo hacia dentro y con ello se abrio una compuerta secreta en una de las paredes.**

 _ **-MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO PLANETA-**_

 **Un chico de túnicas verdes con una espada celeste y escudo de madera en su espalda, estaba resolviendo unos Puzzles en un Templo que se hallaba en las confines partes del Bosque de Faron hasta que sintío que sus pelos se pararon de punta.**

" **...!"**

" **Maestro Link, siento un disturbio en el balance de nuestro universo"**

" **..."**

 _ **-DEVUELTA A POP STAR-**_

 **Kirby bajo por las escalones que estaban detras de la compuerta, saco su espada que se prendio en fuego para iluminar su camino.**

 **Una vez que llego a bajo noto a los excavadores observando unos geroglificos inscritos en la pared. Kirby se acerco a uno de ellos para preguntarles que eran.**

" **Que es eso? Poyo"**

 **Pregunto el espadachin rosado curioso por el significado de lo inscrito en la pared.**

" **Esto jovencito es a lo que se llama, la pared del profeta"**

 **Respondió mostrando en su libro una imagen que mostraba una pared identica a la que veían ahora.**

" **Estas paredes profetizan hechos futuros, su sólido proposito es profetizar eventos que pasaran en el futuro; por ejemplo: Si una época de sequía se aproxima, estaremos preparados para cuando eso pase"**

 **Seguían examinando la pared buscando en sus libros de dónde venían una de las palabras.**

 **Esta pared tenía dibujado un castillo en ruinas y varias personas con picos y palas, al igual que otros con armas y cuatro bolas con espada, martillo, frasco y varita. Era seguido por las imagenes de una bola con mascara y monstruos para luego toparse con la de una cueva y lo que venía siendo cuerpos muertos y la bola con mascara.**

 **Por instinto Kirby saco su escudo para bloquear algo que venía directo hacia él, al momento de ver quel escudo toco algo vio que se trataba de aquel enmascarado que persiguen.**

" **Todos salgan de aquí! Poyo"**

 **Ordeno Kirby por la seguridad de los exploradores. Estos obedecieron al Aventurero por no perder sus vidas, al ver que lo estaba distrayendo tomaron la oportunidad de huir hasta que se sintio un temblor por todo el lugar que provoco un derrumbe en el que grandes piedras bloquearon el camino al igual que aplastar a los que huyeron.**

" **Huh, Al menos fue una muerte no tan violenta" Decía no encontrado esas muertes no tan violentas. Es irrespetuoso decir esto, pero y apenas los conocía.**

 _ **-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SUPERFICIE-**_

 **Los tres Kirbies evadian la embestida de un Blocky que salio de las piedras y empezo a causar terremotos por todo el lugar, bloqueando la cueva con unos pilares que se derrumbaron.**

" **Nos encargaremos primero de este Thwomp rechazado" Decía Keeby apuntando su martillo al bloque con patas que arrazaba con el lugar a su paso.**

" **LEAF STORM!"**

 **Kody agito su varita invocando una tormenta de hoja afiladas que le dieron un golpe muy efectivo contra el Blocky.**

 **Este dio un salto en el cielo para que segundos después cayera en el suelo provocando otro terremoto.**

 **Este destruyo el lugar en el que estaban parados para resbalarse y quedar en el área de combate.**

 **Preparo su ataque de rodada que fue detenida por el gancho de fuego de su martillo.**

" **Esto va a ser muy..."**

 **Ken no pudo terminar al recibir un pedrazo en toda la cara que lo mando a chocarse con la pared.**

" **Ken!"**

 **Kirby bloqueo un espadazo de un giro de 360° grados que realizo en uno de sus ataques él enmascarado.**

" **(Tiene un estilo de pelea similar al de Meta Knight)" Pensaba notando el estilo similar al de su hermano, era él o él enmascarado sabía el estilo de combate de Guerreros Estelares #35, el Mimikku faitā no geijutsu.**

 **El arte consistia en hacer mímica al estilo de combate de otro guerrero.**

 **Kirby iba a realizar una estocada hasta que su contricante desapareció en el momento justo del ataque para que segundos después recibiera una patada en un punto ciego terminando KO en el suelo.**

 **El enmascarado se hallaba decidiendo si matarlo o no, su mente libre peleaba con su mente contralada por si dejarlo vivir.**

 **Pero primero se encargaría del mandado que su jefe le ordeno que hiciera, solo miro al techo para observar un mapa del área dibujada y en una área mostraban un espejo.**

 **Sus ojos se tornaron purpura y luego recibió un mensaje telepático diciendole que hizo un buen trabajo.**

 **Ahora sí a decidir el destino del Guerrero Estelar, Si uno terrible o uno piadoso.**

" **Changing Weather!"**

 **Hechizo el clima, provocando una lluvia en el área asi aumentando la fuerza de los ataques de agua de Water Ken.**

 **Después de haber recibido esa piedra en su bonita y gordita cara, perdio la habilidad de Doctor hasta que una cantimplora llena de agua le cayo en su boca transformandse en Water.**

 **Este solo se inflo para que segundos después disparara una Hidrobomba de agua pontenciada con la lluvia, causando el doble daño. Fue a chocar con el pilar que bloqueaba la entrada y explotara dejando nada más quel suelo carbonizado.**

" **Vamos" Ordeno Keeby a sus amigos para que lo siguieran alla adentro para ver si no se provoco algun derrumbe.**

 **Ken y Kody asintieron no sin quel primero cambiara de Water a Doctor Healmore nuevamente.**

 **Una vez adentro se encontraba Keeby rompiendo las rocas con su martillo hasta que llego Pico, quien sintio los temblores cerca.**

 **Este decidió ayudar a Keeby a despejar el camino mientras llegaban los demás.**

 **Al haber despejado la mayor parte del camino, uno de sus superiores llegaron al lugar. Les toco encontro toparse con una gran roca que bloqueaba unos escalones para abajo.**

 **Al romperla vieron que debajo se hallaban cuerpos aplastados.**

" **Parecen estampillas, Poyo"**

" **Miren!"**

 **Todos prestaron atención al llamado de Sir Kibblur, quien apuntaba a dónde estaba Kirby viendo al Caballero enmascarado derrotado en el suelo.**

" **Kirby te encuentras bien, Poyo"**

" **Sí... Me encuentro bien"**

 _ **-YA EN LA NOCHE-**_

 **En una celda se encontraba el caballero enmascarado encadenado ya recuperando la consciencia.**

" **Dónde estoy? Poyo"**

 **Preguntaba viendo a todos lados al estar en lugar con el que no estaba familiarizado.**

" **Dónde mereces estar maldito"**

 **Escucho la voz de alguien detras de la puerta, trato de acercase hasta que su andar fuera detenido por las cadenas que lo apresaban.**

" **Quien es? ... Sir Kibblur?!"**

 **Pregunto al reconocer la voz del Sir Kibble, tenía que preguntarle porque estaba aquí.**

" **Que estoy haciendo aqui? Poyo"**

" **QUE NO LO RECUERDAS MALDITO ASCECINO!"**

 **Escucho la voz llena de ira de joven Gordo que era discípulo del ya fallecido Skullzan.**

" **Tú lo mataste a sangre fría!"**

" **De que hablas? Yo no lo mate, fue aquel que se parece a mi!**

" **Basta con tus escusas baratas monstruo! Si fuera Kirby como es que él te vio en la noche"**

 **Abrieron la puerta para mostrar que entre el grupo y su equipo se hallaba un Kirby llevando la armadura carmesi y viendolo de una manera seria.**

" **Ese Kirby no es el verdadero, yo soy el verdadero!"**

 **Exclamaba buscando que le creeyeran, pero no lo hicieron y lo tomaron por un pobre diablo.**

" **Disfruta tú celda en la que quedaras por 5 meses hasta que te llevemos a PuPuPu Village y sufras tu castigo!"**

 **Todos se retiraron del lugar excepto Kirby, quien se quedo viendo al Caballero desenmascarado.**

 **Antes de irse paso un papel debajo de la puerta para luego retirarse del lugar cerrando con llave.**

 **En esta llevaba escrita lo siguiente:**

" _No te preocupes Kirby, solo tomare tú identidad hasta encontrar lo que mi señor busca por estas áreas. No te preocupes por tus amigos, ellos se te uniran a ti solo espera"_

 **Kirby solo espera que sus amigos descubran que ese Kirby es un impostor y no el verdadero... Si no fueran por las faltantes energías que necesita ya se hubiera salido con escupir un clip que tenía.**

 _ **-UN MES DESPUÉS-**_

 **Se han reportado la muerte de varios aventureros que han muerto en los patrullajes nocturnos, se pensaba quel culpable era el mismo caballero enmascarado hasta que se reviso en la prisión subterranea oculta del Gremio, que él aún seguía encerrado.**

 **Pasaron los días hasta que averiguaron que se trataba de uno de los miembros de Team Kirby, siendo Kody al que descubrieron luego de que Kirby, su lider, lo trajera ante sus superiores.**

 **Fue encarcelado en la misma celda en la que estaba MK, despojado de su armamento de mago.**

" **Ya se me era de esperar, que era un impostor"**

" **Almenos mira el lado positivo, podemos dormir cuanto se nos plazca"**

 **En ese tiempo se llego a una área en la que se hallaba una gruta que llevaba directo a un tipo de Castillo bajo tierra, pero entrar a este tomara su tiempo.**

 _ **-AL SIGUIENTE MES-**_

 **La imagen de Team Kirby se manchaba tras enterarse que uno de su grupo, Keeby el Hammer Lord, ascecino a uno de sus superiores en medio de la noche.**

 **Según indican la víctima fue Sir Kibblur, quien dormía placidamente hasta ser masacrado por un martillo. Kirby y Ken confrontaron a su amigo luego de haber denegado todo en desesperación.**

 **Ahora dos de las figuras que representaban al grupo que demostraba que apesar de solo haber sido novatos han cumplido misiones dificiles en tan poco tiempo.**

 **Ya solo eran la sombra del Team Kirby de ayer.**

 **La excavación se llevo a un paro por la falta de mano de obra tras las muertes.**

 _ **-TERCER MÉS-**_

 **Las excavaciones se atrazarón por el envenenamiento de sus trabajadores a manos de Ken, quien enveneno la cómida.**

 **Ya no quedaba nadie del Team Kirby excepto que su lider, Kirby. Este espadachin de renombrada reputación se ve obligado a trabajar solo tras haber puesto a Ken detras de las rejas para que se pudriera en ellas junto a los tres.**

" **Heh, bueno chicos como es el servicio aquí. Poyo"**

" **Comemos un plato de pan. Poyo"**

" **Dejenme probar algo"**

 **Comento Keeby para luego llamar al guardia y preguntarle quien era el peor cocinero que existía. Luego de escuchar Kawasaki se le formo una sonrisa y le dijo que no seria peor castigo que los alimentaran con su "pésima" comida.**

 **Este se lo penso y pidio que llamaran a Kawasaki y que prepara su "mejor" plato para los cuatro cautivos.**

 **Los cuatro se reían porque finalmente comerian un banquete.**

 **Para cuando les llego la comida estos tomaron los utensilios de comida y empezaron a deborarla. Lo que no sabían era que le hecharon polvo de drenaje de energía a su comida, en caso de que recuperaran sus energías.**

 **Y fue así, que apesar de haber consumido una gran mayoría de comida, perdieron energías.**

 **Bueno al menos tenían la panzuniverso lleno.**

 _ **-2 MESES DESPUÉS-**_

 **Se acercaba el día en el que serían ejecutados por la justicia, mientras dormían para recordar buenos momentos los aventureros se hallaban finalmente al final de la excavación.**

 **Segun las escrituras decían aquí se hallaría uno de los grandes secretos y tesoro de sus antiguas generaciones, la Puerta del Espejo.**

 **Solo un poco más y listo, toda esta odisea con busqueda y muerte acabaría finalmente.**

 **Algunos estaban emocionados por ver aquel espejo con el que se dice poder ver mundos paralelos y talvez acceder a estos.**

 **Pero había alguien en su grupo que lo ansiaba por mucho que los demás, planes malvados es lo que buscaba.**

 **Kirby solo chasqueo y cerca de él aparecieron dos Sir Kibbles de armadura de Plata.**

" **Kirby que demonios haces!"**

" **Su trabajo"**

 **Se escucho la voz de alguien por el lugar y en segundos la armadura de Kirby se transformo en la de aquel Caballero enmascarado y de su boca saco esa misma espada con la que mato a miles de sus compañeros.**

" **Kirby era ese maldito!?"**

" **El es Kirby, pero al que capturaron era al que ustedes conocían desde el día uno"**

 **Todos los aventureros que se encontraban se prepararon para luchar, a pesar de no saber que sus destinos han sido cerrados por esa hoja bendita.**

 _ **-YA EN LA NOCHE-**_

 _Kirby se hallaba peleando contra un ser que al parecer tenía partes de metal y una gran cabellera rubia palida._

 _Kirby hacia lo posible para mantener bloquear los cortes de su enemigo hasta que de un golpe imprevist de aquel sujeto carmesí hizo que escupiera dos objetos de metal de su boca, que cayeron en un pequeño hueco._

 _Encima de el ya no hacía ese casco rojo y azul con lentes negros que mostraban ojos grises con negro._

 _Ya hacía en el suelo vencido hasta que su enemigo le disparo un gran ataque de energía que iba directo hacía a él hasta que alguien se puso en el medio._

 **-!-**

 **Fumos se desperto exaltada ante la pesadilla.**

 **Después de haber leido sobre lo de Team Kirby su estado emocional ha decaido mucho y aún más al enterarse que van a ser ejecutados el día de mañana.**

 **Algo le decía que aquel Kirby que mataba a los aventureros era el mismo que conocio en la laguna y era usado en contra de su propia voluntad.**

 **Y que aquel que aprisionaron era el Kirby que le salvo la vida.**

" **Kirby... Por favor, espero que estes bien"**

 **Dijo para empezar a rezar a los dioses por la seguridad de los Kirbies, lo unico que ella queria era que no se murieran.**

 _ **-ANTES DEL AMAMECER-**_

 **Se hallaban dormidos en su celda esperando a que vinieran por ellos para llevarlos a su destino.**

 **Pero una figura celeste como un fantasma se hizo alfrente de los cuatro encadenados.**

 **Este solo levanto sus brazos y los extendio para que todas sus energías fueran recuperadas en cuestión de segundos y entregarles sus armamentos devuelta.**

" _Hagan lo que deban de hacer, un gran grupo de vidas los necesitan Team Kirby"_

 **Desapareció del lugar encargandole al equipo de Guerreros Estelares que deben salvar a personas que estan pereciendo.**

" **Ya lo escucharon Team Kirby, Lets-a-Go"**

" **Poyo!"**

 **Se despertaron por instinto para que Keeby escupiera un clip y lo usara para abrir sus esposa y sacar su martillo y destruir las esposas de Kirby con su martillo. Una vez libre corto las de Ken y Kody liberandolos.**

" **Harias los honores, Doctor"**

" **Poyo"**

 **Ken saco su juego de qumica y mezclo así una poción de fuego que hizo explotar la puerta.**

 **Una vez salian se toparon con un gran grupo de guardias que fueron a ver de que se trataba ese ruido.**

" **Los prisioneros se escaparon de su celda!"**

" **Ahora que hacemos Kirby. Poyo"**

" **Pues el estilo de combate #64: Nīsu to atsui muchachos"**

 **Sacaron sus armas listos para el combate para salir de aquí.**

 _ **Continuara en la parte 3...**_

 _En el siguiente capítulo de Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom!_

 _Team Kirby hace su camino peleando contra todos los guardias del lugar en un intento de escape._

 _¿¡Eh!? Camaradas quitense del camino, no tenemos tiempo para pelear con nuestros superiores! No ven que varios sufren ahora mismo._

 _Esper... ¿¡Whispy Woods!? Estas diciendo que la unica forma de vencer a ese Kirby malvado es con las armas doradas, pero primero debemos vencerte?_

 _El siguiente episodió sera_

 _ **-LA CARRERA CONTRA EL ESPEJO-**_

 _ **-¡WHISPY WOODS Y LAS ARMAS DE LOS HÉROES DE DORADOS!-**_

 _No se lo pierdan._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 _ **Historia y OCS por: XmarkZX**_

 _ **Personajes y Juego © NINTENDO**_

 **Diario de Viaje**

 _Tras el triste y oscuro evento meses atras con la muerte a sangre fría de siete miembros del gremio._

 _Todos se han puesto en un modo defensivo durante las patrullas nocturnas por aquel caballero enmascarado que sellaba los destinos de sus victimas con la muerte._

 _Kirby se enfrento a él solo, pero fue vencido y fue cambiado de sus vestimentas encubriendo los crimenes al hacerse pasar por el guerrero estelar y él último por el caballero._

 _Tras la captura, empezo a inculpar a los tres Kirbys restantes causando muertes presisas a excavadores, a un superior y demás compañeros. Gracias a un poco de magía oscura de Tintiritero con la que mánipulo a los guardias de aquella prisión para asegurarse que esos cuatro permanecieran ahí cautivos sin por lo menos recibir un interrogatorio._

 _Se acerco el día de la ejecución hasta que un ser directo los sano y le dio devuelta sus armas para liberarse de su cautivo y acabar con ese farsante mientras escapaban de esa prisión._

 _Y sin haber desayunado todavía,_

 **Capítulo: 7**

 **-CARRERA CONTRA EL ESPEJO-**

 **-WHISPY WOODS Y LAS ARMAS DORADAS DE LOS HÉROES-**

En la prisión del Gremio se hallaba Team Kirby haciendose paso de entre los tantos guardías que había.

"¡Suficiente! Ya me tienen harto estos malditos guardías en esta maldita prisión"

Se quejo el Señor de los Martillos tras quitar de su camino con su mazo a unos guardías.

"Alegrate que son los típicos inutiles"

Comento Kody tranquilizando al Hammer Kirby mientras realizaba un hechizo eleétrico que paralizo a unos guardías.

Kirby elevo su espada en el cielo para que se cubriera de flamas y enterarlar en en suelo y crear una ardientes murallas de fuego que evitaba el paso de los guardías.

Dentro de esta, Ken se hallaba creando un circulo sanador para recuperar la fuerza de los tres.

"No podemos seguir en este lugar, vidas estan perdiendo las vidas"

Exclamo Ken mientras hacía un pócima de Fuego, perdían el tiempo en este lugar.

"Ken, tú fuiste el último en ser metido aquí por lo menos sabes cuantos iban a ir"

Pregunto el mago al Erudito sanador celeste por cuantos de sus camaradas se hallaban ahí.

"Cúando llegamos a las partes subterraneas, se decidió que los mejores aventureros fueran junto a los excavadores y que los promedio se quedaran n la superficié"

Respondió mientras le ponía unos polvos a la pócima tornandola morada para luego lanzarla y se oyera una explosión.

"Solo espero que por lo menos llegaran a escapar o que mostrara piedad"

Dijo Kirby esperando que por lo menos todas esas personas tuvieran un día más de vida.

 _ **-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL VIEJO REINO-**_

El caballero enmascarado se hallaba arrodillado junto a sus compatriotas caballeros plateados de la gran cuchilla tras la presencía de su oscuro y benevolente superior.

"Han hecho bien, titeres míos"

Decía el mago oscuro aragnido con su presencía sombria que causaba miedo a los captivos mientras felecitaba a sus meros titeres.

"Ahora quiero que me muestren la forma de abrir esa puerta, o tendre que ordenarle a mi titere estrella, que elimine a uno sus míseros insectos"

"Lo dice el insecto"

"Dark Knight, matalo de la manera más violenta posible"

Ordeno simplemente a su titere que sin resistirse fue directo al bocon mientras este le pedía perdon y le imploraba que no lo matara hasta que le enterrara su espada en la garganta y la sacara para luego arrancarle el brazo y golpear con este a la víctima destruyendole la cara hasta dejar el craneo.

"No traten de hacerse los listos o graciosos"

Amenazo el mago a sus captivos, que estaban aterrados por tal masacre.

"A menos que quieran que uno de los suyos muera a manos del filo de su espada"

Termino con sádismo mientras Dark acercaba la punta de su espada al ojo de uno de sus captivos.

 _ **-MIENTRAS CON TEAM KIRBY-**_

De una de las tantas torres del lugar, salraron los cuatro al ver sú unica ruta de escape era esa.

Al tocar el piso, tras no sufrir daño alguno por sus cuerpos redondos, empezarón a correr lo más rápido que podían.

"No hay tiempo que perder"

Menciono Kirby dirigiendo a sus grupo al campamento de los aventureros.

El plan era llegar al campamento de sussuperiores o ir, si no se encontraba ahí, por el del jefe de las excavaciones dónde estaba trazado en un mapa la área de excavación.

Una vez llegaron al campamento fueron atacados por sus compatriotas, que recibieron la noticia de su escape.

"Ken, tú ve por el mapa. Poyo"

"Nos encargaremos de ellos. Poyo"

El doctor asintió y fue directo a la carpa de su superior y encontro en su escritorió el mapa que buscaban, lo tomo y salió para encontrarse a la mayoría de sus compañeros del gremio KO en el suelo.

Ken les informo del mapa y Kirby ordeno la retirada del lugar.

Varios los siguieron hasta quel mago del Rayo detuviera el tiempo y se fueran del lugar dejandolos atras a todos, que para cúando volvieron a moverse ya no estaban esos cuatro ahí.

Estaban viendo el mapa arriba de un arbol, se aseguraban de seguir el camino correcto.

"Se encuentran en la parte central del área, si seguímos recto y una pequeña desviación a la izquierda y otra a la derecha podremos llegar"

Decía Kody marcando el cámino a seguir, estaban en el sureste y en unas áreas se encontraban puestos de guardía que le interrumpirían su camino.

Se bajaron del arbol y fueron al centro siguiendo el plan de evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios.

Una vez llegaron al área indicado en el mapa, avistaron la entrada que llevaba al reino subterraneo dónde ya hace el antigüo reino de los PiPiPi.

Una vez dentro chocaron con una muralla oscura, que les impediá el paso.

Kirby trato de de atacarla con su espada, pero con el contacto de esta fue totalmente electrocutado y lanzado para atras.

"Auch"

"Una pared creada por magía oscura, deberemos de encontrar una manera de romperla si queremos pasar haya dentro"

Dijo Ken notando la energía oscura que la rodeaba mientras pensaban en una manera eficaz de romperla.

"Y bien Kody, ¿no tendras algún hechizo contra magía oscura?"

"Lamentablemente no, no hay Maga Blanca en este libro"

Respondió el Mago Celestial revisando su libro de hechizos para ver si encontraba hechizos contra la oscuridad, osea la luz.

" _Siganme... Team Kirby_ "

Oyeron una voz resonar por todo el lugar hasta que se apareció una luz crleste.

Veían la luz con gran incognita por saber de quien se trataba hasta que esta salió del lugar y los cuatro le siguieron.

Una vez fuera del lugar, los dirigiá a un bosque cercano dónde la naturaleza ha tomado la tierra que se merecía.

Una vez llegaron a lo más profundo del bosque y la luz desapareció al llegar a lo que vendría ser un templo antigüo ya en ruinas y la naturaleza tomando su lugar.

Optaron por explorar primero el lugar, este templo abandonado poseía estatuas, escrituras en dialecto antiguo, pinturas viejas sobre cuatro guerreros.

Kirby buscaba por lo menos una palanca secreta para revelar una trampilla o un secreto en este lugar, es lo que su amigo Hyliano haría.

La última vez que escucho de él fue esa vez que Mario los invito a tomar unas cervezas en Tappers haya en Smash Zity junto a Samus, Fox y Yoshi. Link no pudo asistir por que su hija se graduaba de la Academía de Caballeros.

Hablando de la Hybri, se acordo de su hermanita menor que tuvo meses después de su escape a la Montaña de la Muertre, siendo Link quien la dejo escapar, pero su madre la castigo por ello.

Sus pies pisaron algo y se abrieron unas puertas que llevaban a un gran pasillo.

Mientras pasaban por ahí, pudieron notar un gran paisaje por las paredes destruías y ver el hermoso amanecer de un nuevo día.

Fue ahí que llegaron a un tipo de gran sala dónde hacía cerca de una gran puerta, un arbol de manzanas muy familiar.

Ken solo subió al arbol por unas manzanas, pero en media escalada el arbol empezo a moverse haciendo que Ken se cayera y Team Kirby sacaran sus armas.

Se formo una nariz y uons huecos arriba de la nariz en alución a lo ojos mientras otra se formo bajo la nariz dando a enterder que era la boca.

Al frente estaba lo que llegaría ser un viejo amigo de su epoca.

"¿¡Whispy Woods!?"

 _ **-MIENTRAS CON LOS MALOS DEL CUENTO-**_

Cada vez quedaban pocos aventureros y sus espirítus de resistenciá se rompía, no cómo los exploradores que ya se orinaron.

"Mi Señor, el grupo de héroes llamado Team Kirby ha escapado de prisión"

Informo unos de sus tantos miseros titeres sobre el escape de ese grupo persistente de bolas rosadas.

"Algo más?"

Pregunto calmado el Mago de la Oscuridad, no le importaba que escaparan siendo que no interfirieran en sus planes... Sí es que podían.

"Encontramos varios tesoros en él área, nos lo llevamos"

Comento a su tintiritero, mostrandole tres triangulos dorados que emanaban mucha lyz y que sería totalmente valioso sí lo vendian.

"Nah, eso no vale nada, pero el Espejo del Reino PiPiPi sí. Mejor daselo a un chico de verde o un jábali gigante o sabes qué! Escondelo por algún por aquí"

Respondió el Mago aragnido mientras no le daba importancia a esos triangulos que te pueden conseder cualquier deseo que te plazca sí lo tocas.

"Exito alguno en abrir la maldita puerta"

Exigió saber a sus titeres, si ya han abierto la puerta dónde se haya detras el sagrado espejo.

Solo consto en ver cómo su caballero oscuro trataba de abrir esa puerta con su espada y con solo el contacto era electrocutado seguido por una explosión que lo mandaba a una de las paredes rocosas del lugar.

Su espada eran cuatro armas benditas en una sola, cómo diablos no era capaz de abrirla.

"Se requiere de cuatro armas sagradas para abrir esa puerta, sin esas cuatro armas en específico no se abrira y no importa sí sea una bendita, solo se abrira con las que se pide"

Explico el lider de las excavaciones al ver los fallidos intentos del caballero enmascarado, que aun seguía tratando de abrirla.

"Me vas a decir en dónde se encuentran esas estúpidas armas o sino hara que mi titere te decapite con tus propias gafas"

Amenazo a que le mostraran la localización de esas cuatro armas requeridas para abrir el sello de esa puerta, solo rio al ver lo ingenuo que era.

"En serio? Tu titere ni tú mismo podrían ni sacarlas de su pedestal incluso llegar a su ubicación"

Le respondió revelando que seria inutil tratar de poseer esas armas o tan solo solo encontrar su ubicación, debido a que las escrituras decían que solo cuatro aventureros destinados podían poseerlas.

"Mi Lord, hemos recíbido noticias que el grupo de cuatro bolas con patas, han escapado de prisión y se fueron a las ruinas"

Relato un mensajero a su superior, que se le formo una sonrisa oscura mientras ideaba un plan.

"Ti...

Fue interrumpido por los llantos de su nieta, volteo a ver a su titere enmascarado que se asintió y se fue a dónde estaba la bebe mientras se quitaba la máscara.

"Quien diablos trae a un jodido bebe a este lugar tan peligroso"

Se quejo uno de los avenureros de la irresponsabilidad del Mago oscuro por traer a su descendiente a lo más profundo de las ruinas.

"De seguro es feo cómo el pa...

Fue interrumpido tras sentir que era estragulado por seis manos, el Mago no tomo muy para bien ese comentario a su nieta que empezo a estrangular a su prisionero a la muerte con su magía.

"El Mejor Abuelo del Mundo"

Dijo una vez que sofoco a su víctima de aíre.

 _ **-DEVUELTA EN EL TEMPLO DE LOS HÉROES-**_

Tenían al frente a ni más ni menos que su amigo forestal, Whispy Woods.

"Finalmente han llegado Team Kirby... Los he estado esperado"

Dijo en un tono de respeto el gran arbol protector de los bosques cercanos a Pupupu Town.

"Al parecer me conocen en su epoca, pero yo no soy él... Soy Acore"

Revelo el arbol a los cuatro, se trataba de ese mismo arbol que Kirby protegió junto a sus amigos animales de los planes de Dedede para hacer un gran campo de Golf.

"Vaya, si que te pareces a Whispy. Poyo"

Comento el espadachin notando su parecido con el guardían de los bosques.

"Todos nos parecemos, cierto chicos"

Llamo a los demás arbolesmientras se reían de que era cierto.

"Podemos regresar al tema. Poyo"

"Oh perdón... Cual página era"

"Página 18. Poyo"

"Ok... Aquí yacé descansando las armas de cuatro héroes de la antigüedad"

"Que armas, ¿cuales héroes? Poyo"

Pregunto curioso el doctor, al arbol sagrado que tenía al frente.

"Hace siglos, existieron cuatro héroes que salvaron estas tierras de un mal que la acechaba, nuestro Dios les dio cuatro armas sagradas a esos cuatro valerosos héroes"

Relato el arbol a los cuatro que lo escuchaban atentamente.

"Sellaron en lo más profundas de estas tierras, un espejo que mostraba realidades alternas y posiblemente viajar a ellas. Sus amigos corren peligro por qué su enemigo los capturo y no pueden entrar a las ruinas por aquella Barrera que detiene su paso"

Relato y siguío con los hechos resientes, mientras qué los cuatro se les hizo una cosa clara en esto, necesitaban de esas cuatro armas.

"Sé lo que piensan Team Kirby, pero primero deben superar una prueba que mostrara sí son dignos de portarlas"

Dijo a los cuatro que se preguntaron de que tipo de prueba.

"¡Se enfrentaran a mí!"

 _ **-ORDEAL! (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)-**_

Kirby y los demás sacaron sus armas para empezar a pelear con el arbol protector que aclaro qué èl seria al quien tenían que superar.

Empezo a agitarse lanzandole manzanas e insectos al grupo de héroes, que esquivaban o quitaban de su camino los proyectiles que le lanzaba.

Tomo aire y les escupió tres bolas de aire que pudo golpear al más lento de los tres.

"Eso no me dolió"

Empezo a correr, lo más que podía, directo a dónde estaba el arbol mientras su martillo se encendían en fuego.

Volvió a sacudirse para lanzarle manzanas e insectos nuevamente, pero eran repelados por rayos que Kirby lanzava de su espada, mientras Ken lanzaba cristales y Kody le seguían con pequeñas esferas de energía.

Fue ahí que Keeby le dió con un gancho de fuego con su martillo al arbol provocandole muchos daños.

Del suelovemergieron raices que con un fuerte portazo le dieron al Cíclope del martillo, que fue mandado a chocar con uno de los pilares del lugar.

Kirby le hizo señas a Ken que fuera por Keeby, mientras él y Kody se encargaban del arbol.

Ken levanto a Keeby mientras le roceaba agua sanadora al del martillo.

"Gracias. Poyo"

Le agradeció el Kirby amarillo al azul mientras le decía que no hay de qué, su atención fue tomada tras ver cómo las raices destruyen el gran hechizo de tiempo de Kody.

Kirby bloqueaba los ataques de las raíces con su escudo, hasta que su espada se prendiò en fuego y las eliminos con su espada flameante.

Se agruparon los cuatro para luego notar quel arbol empezo a tomar aire para luego a empezar a absorberlos con un gran tornado de su boca.

Se sujetaron de Keeby, quien era el más pesado, para eviar ser succionados por el arbol.

Una vez que paro y necesitaba descanso recibió en toda su cara ataques de fuego por parte de los cuatro.

"Maravillosa fuerza es la que poseen Guerreros Estelares, pero ahora voy a ir en serio"

Dijo para que su poder aumentara y el color de sus hojas se volvieran purpuras, Acore EX ha entrado al coliseo.

Se pusieron en posición de guardía para el proximo ataque de su adversarió.

El suelo empezo a temblar para que en un segundo el arbol saltara a un terreno alto que se formo del suelo haya en el fondo.

Volvió a sacurdirse mientras de sus ojas caían manzanas envenenadas, arañas y Gordos grandes que iban a caer encima de los cuatro.

Kirby reacciono a tiempo con su escudo para bloquear así los proyectiles que les lanzaban.

Después de haber permanecido ahí quieto saco sus raices del suelo y las extendió hacía dónde estaban.

Se quitaron del medió para evitar esa raices para lugar notar que se regresaban a su lugar de origen, bajo tierra.

Fue ahí que salto para luego caerle encima a los cuatro, pero lograron evadirlo

Vieron su oportunidad de atacarlo y fueron a atacarlo juntos.

Después de unos ataques, salto del suelo para aplastarlos nuevamente en centro, pero lograron quitarse del camino evitando ser aplanados.

Volvio a saltar y por poco aplasta al Ciclope, que gracias al Rayo latigo lo saco de ahí.

Volvió a tratar de tragarlos siendo esta vez que Kirby clavo su espada en el suelo mientras los demás corrían, a excepción de Keeby qué ni se inmuta.

Del arbol caían Gordos y manzanas venenosas, que Kirby bloqueaba con su escudo mientras los demás las saltaban.

Aumento la fuerza en su tornado, qué casí se traga a Ken vivo, pero le lanzo un frasco con liquido rojo que termino frenando su ataque.

Se lo trago y segundos después exploto dentro de él dejandolo totalmente aturdido.

No pudo recobrarse de su aturdimento que recibió los ataques más fuerte de los tres ofensivos del grupo.

"Explosion!"

Kody invoco un portal debajo de Acore y segundos después salió una explosión de fuego que lo dejo mal herido.

"Uprising Flaming Blade"

El filo de su espada se envolvió en grandes flamas ardientes carmesí para darle un corte ascendiente dejando rastros de fuego en el suelo.

"Hyyaah!"

El martillo de Cíclope cargo al máximo sus grandes llamas de fuego que al hacer el Swing, quel golpe fue tan fuerte que lo arranco del suelo.

Salió volando por todo el lugar mientras sus manzanas se caían de él sin dejarlo con alguna, aterrizo en el fondo cansado y debil retornando sus hojas al natural verde.

Fue ahí que su tamaño se empequeño, quedando cómo un arbol de tamaño mínimo.

Una de las manzanas le cayo encima haciendo que se le derramara una lagrima de su ojo.

"Me han vencido, son dignos ahora"

Decía el arbol mientras se quitaba la lagrima de su ojo y se retiraba del lugar.

Una pared desapareció revelando una gran sala dónde se hallaban unos altares cerca de unos pedestales dónde hallaban armas enterradas.

Team Kirby entro a la sala para tomar po lo que son dignos de tenerlas.

"Poyo? Chicos miren esto"

Llamo Ken a sus compañeros a ver lo qué había encontrado.

En uno de los altares del lugar, el que tenía los vestuarios de un doctor llevaba una inscripción.

" _Eiji"_

Los cuatro pensaron que se trataba de su antigüo dueño.

Vieron debajo de la inscripción que aún había más cosas escritas.

" _Estos ropajes le pertenecieron a su vez a un legendarió doctor erudito de leyenda, Eiji Onum. Con su habilidades de sanación y grata sabia inteligencía de un erudito logro guiar a su equipo en los combates"_

Leyeron la inscripción del altar sobre el héroe.

Se vieron entre los catro y le dieron el respeto a Ken para tomarla.

Este solo se quito su vestimenta de Shaman y se puso el sombrero de Papa dorado juntos a sus lentes de bordes dorados.

En el suelo se notaba un pedazo de hierba rojo que esperaba ser arrancado del suelo y una vez la jalo se revelo en sus manos un frasco elegante con un liquido amarillento dentro de él y unos anillos en los sujetadores.

 _ **-KEN HA CONSEGUIDO EL FRASCO DORADO!-**_

Kody se dirigió al altar dónde reposaba un tocado dorado y se hallaba cerca un tronco dónde había una varita clavada en está.

" _Eggie Ils Ime"_

" _Este tocado le perteneció a su tiempo al mago más poderoso en la historía, Eggie Ils ime. Con su sin número de hechizos logro junto a sus amigos y camaradas de combate la victoría ante cualquier combate._

Leyo lo que decía del gran mago al que una vez les perteneció este armamento.

Se cambió el sombrero Celestial por el tocado dorado que llevaba un cristal azul y unas partes de este asemejaba un arco iris.

Fue por la varita dorada que en la punta llevaba un cristal precioso y parte de su forjadura asemejaban unas alas.

La saco del tronco y la observo con respeto a su antigüo portador.

Keeby fue al altar del héroe que porto una vez ese casco con forma de león y martillo dorado.

" _Shige Yamo"_

" _Perteneció al Señor de los Martillos más fuerte e imaginativo de todos, Shige Yamo. Una vez un niño aspirante a viajar y que jugaba con su imaginación se convirtió en la leyenda de hoy en día tras mostrar sus grandes capacidades cón el martillo y su gran fuerza dotada por sus entrenamientos para estar listo en sus viajes, aplasto a los más grande junto a su compañeros con este mismo martillo_ "

Leyo tras haberse puesto el casco dorado con la forma de un león y un cristal purpura de gema.

Tiro el amamento de cíclope a un lado para sujetar con una mano el martillo dorado, qué ya hacía clavado entre unas piedras. Una vez lo saco, lo levanto en el cielo mostrando su gran fuerza con la que es digno de portarla.

Kirby se quito su yelmo carmesí que asemejaba las poderosas flamas carmesí junto a su espada.

" _Sahi Ukarai"_

" _Líder del grupo de héroes y caballero que una vez porto este armamento cómo su vida y responsabilidad de proteger este reino, Sahi Ukarai. Elegido por el mismo Dios junto a sus compañeros y amigos, porto esa espada con una gran habíl mano con la que venció a un sin fin de enemigos con esta y su nato liderazgo"_

Kirby leyo la iscripción mientras se ponía el yelmo dorado con un rubí en su frente.

Quedo cara a cara con la espada dorada qué dormiá esperando que su nuevo digno portador la despertara de su sueño.

Kirby la sostuvo y puso toda sus fuerzas en su intento de sacarla, salía poco a poco mientras una luz salía del pedestal.

" _ **Espada Maestra de TLoZ"**_

Al sacarla la levanto apuntando en el cielo mientras una intensa energía dorada salía de ella mostrando su poder que ha permanecido dormido por hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

" _ **¡Kirby ha sacado la Espada Dorada!"**_

Ya estaban listos para hacerle frente a su enemigo con esta armas.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **Team Kirby ha logrado superar a Acore, mostrando ser dignos de las armas que le pertenecieron a antigüos héroes de leyenda.**_

 _ **Ahora le haran frente a su enemigo que se hizo pasar por Kirby e inculparlos, para detener sus ascesinatos y cobrarle las vidas que ha extinguido.**_

 _ **Seran capaces de vencerlo o sera él quien los vencera al frente del espejo de las dimensiones.**_

" _ **Esto es por la vidas que has eliminado estos ultimos meses"**_

" _ **Que poder tan grande tiene!"**_

" _ **Ya no puedo más,es demasiado fuerte"**_

" _ **No te rindas Kirby... Te brindare mi poder"**_

" _ **Que le paso a Kirby!?"**_

" _ **Sus movimientos parecen ser hechos por su mismo cuerpo?"**_

" _ **Sera posible que se trate del... "**_

" _ **Siento el poder de Ultra Sword y Hypernova en Kirby! No... Siento otras energías en Kirby"**_

 _ **Proximo capítulo:**_

 _ **-PÉLEA ENTRE VIAJEROS EN EL TIEMPO CONTRA DE DIMENSIÓNES-**_

 _ **-CÚAL KIRBY ES ÉL MÁS FUERTE-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom**_

 _ **(Basado de Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 _ **Historias y OCS © XmarkZX**_

 _ **Personajes y Juego © NINTENDO**_

 **Diario de Viaje**

 _Luego de escapar de prisión gracias a una ayuda externa, se escaparan a las ruinas para detener al quien se hace pasar por el Guerrero Estelar rosado y salvar a los que corren un peligro inminente por la prescencía de él._

 _Team Kirby corre apresuradamente para llegar a la entrada de la excavación en un gran caverna, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era protegida por un campo de fuerza._

 _Siguieron una voz que los guío a las ruinas de un templo dónde reposaban las armas de los antigüos héroes de la Antigüedad._

 _Se probaron dignos de portarlas tras derrotar a Acore, guardían de estas ._

 _Ahora con estas armas en mano, se dirigen devuelta a las cavernas más que listos para derrotar al Caballero Enmascarado._

 _Y tienen un asunto pendiente con el almuerzo._

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-PÉLEA ENTRE VIAJEROS EN EL TIEMPO CONTRA DE DIMENSIONES-**

 **-CÚAL ES ÉL KIRBY MÁS FUERTE-**

Team Kirby luego de haber destruido el campo de fuerza que les impedía el camino adelante, corrían quitando del camino a cualquier estorbo con sus armas al tratarse de enemigos.

"Necesitamos ir más rápido"

Dijo Kirby al ver que al paso que tenían les iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que esperaban.

"Necesitaremos un transporte"

Exclamo Keeby mientras por lo menos trataba de encontrar una ruefda por lo menos y volverse Wheel.

"Que les parece un Carrito de mina EX Machina"

Apunto el Doctor dorado a un carrito de mina que estaba cerca de su posición.

Solo se subieron y empezaron a bajar a máxima velocidad atropeyando y arrollando a todo lo que tenían al frente.

"Alto ahí escorías fugitivas!"

Se puso en su camino un Giant Edge que le servía al Gremio de Aventureros, pero fue atropellado cómo todos los demás.

"Perdón es marca OP"

Se disculpaban desde lejos del cuerpo del Giant Edge.

Siguieron el cámino a pie tras casí caer en un precipició y que se chocara con la pared.

Una vez adentro notaron lo que era una vieja torre que se le hacía familiar al pequeño de rosa.

"Un segundo... ¡Santo Sakurai! Es la cueva que visite luego de vencer a Dyna Blade"

Dijo sorprendido al ver que se trataba de la misma cueva que el exploro luego de que la ave legendaria robara los cultivos para alimentar a sus nuevas crías.

"Tendras más tiempo para recordar el pasado, presente o lo que sea"

Comento Kody ya en la sálida del área haciendo señas que lo siguieran.

Luego de haber atropellado nuevamente a esbirros y criaturas que había en el camino, de eso pasaron por un área acuática dónde usaron sus visores o snorkels.

Finalmente llegaron a un área que asemejaba un hermoso jardín dónde pajaros, pollos, pollitos y Capsules-J la pasaban de lo mejor.

Solo siguieron el paso hasta llegar a lo más profundo de la caverna dónde en un gran pasillo hacían cuerpos apuñalados, cuellos rotos, golpeados hasta la muerte y uno que otro hecho esqueleto.

Al parecer llegaron tarde...

No, aún sentían pocas prescencías con vida en el lugar.

Se acercaron a lo que parecía ser una gran puerta dorada que era cuidada por dos grandes Sir Kibbles de Plata.

Solo se les acercaron y ellos se pusieron en posición de guardía para combatir a los cuatro.

Uno de ellos lanzo su cuchillo para ser destruido por un corte de la espada del Espadachin dorado.

Su compañero trato de atacarlos con su ataque torbellino, pero fue detenido por el martillo del Lord dorado que doblo el cuchillo tras aplastarlo con su martillo.

Iban a continuar con el asalto hasta que uno de ellos recibió una gran esfera de energía amarilla que lo evaporizo.

El otro se hizo en los pantalones al ver que los tres estaban listos para atacarlo hasta quel doctor se le acerco mientras se hechaba gotas del frasco que llevaba.

Una vez al frente le estaba hechando una bendición...

Y le dió una garnatada de la sanación que lo evaporizo.

"Amen"

Bendijo a las cenizas que quedaron del Sir Kibble.

Una vez quedaron cara a cara con la puerta dorada qué tenía encerrado el dicho espejo sagrado de la antigüedad, lo inspeccionaron hasta notar los restos de lo que seria siendo unos orificios con el tamaño de sus armas.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí para luego meter sus armas dentro del orificio que emitió un haz de luz tras ser depositadas adentro.

Se provoco un gran temblor por el lugar mientras las puertas se abrían, una vez se abrieron volvieron a tomar sus armas para entrar al gran cuarto que hacía adentro.

Exploraron el lugar que se asemejaba al mismo lugar dónde el Guerrero Estelar se enfrento a Wham Bam Rock, hablando de esa cara y manos en la pared noto en esta una nota.

" _Estoy de vacaciones"_

Kirby solo dejo la nota devuelta a su lugar, no quería enfrentarselo sino crearía una paradoja espació temporal.

Fue ahí que al final del lugar notaron un gran espejo dorado con unos decorativos que asemejaban alas y una gran estrella en la parte superior.

"Poyo"

Dijeron los cuatro al notar tan majestuosa obra de arte que tenían al frente, y no era el espejo, un arbol de manzana doradas.

"El paraiso"

Decía Ken babeabando por esas jugosas, nutritivas, vitaminas A, manzanas doradas.

Iban directo a esos arboles hasta que una onda de energía les bloqueo el paso.

Miraron de dónde provino ese ataque, en una columna hacía ya el caballero enmascarado que los inculpo y se hizo pasarse por su lider.

"Con qué finalmente nos reencontramos"

Decía el espadachin a su contrincante que lo miraba con un silencio mortal que le asemejaba su persona.

En uno de los pilares se hallaban encadenados el lider de la excavación y uno que otro aventurero viendo a los cinco caminar en circulos apuntando sus armas al oscuro caballero.

" _ **Con qué Team Kirby finalmente se presenta"**_

Se escucho una voz por el lugar sin mostrar su verdadera forma al equipo, que ya deben de ustedes saber de quien se trata.

" _ **Debo de agradecerles por abrir la puerta por mí, digno acto de caballeros de amadura dorada"**_

Les conto con suma gratitud a los cuatro idiotas, en su punto de vista, tras ver que les dieron las llaves entrar al cuarto que se les bloqueaba el paso tras esa puerta hasta que los cuatro la abrieron por él.

"Poyo (Quien eres)"

" _ **No te lo voy a contar"**_

"Poyo (Hola Sr. No te lo voy a contar)

" _ **Eso no es gracioso"**_

"Poyo? (Que no es gracioso?)"

" _ **Dark, matalos"**_

Ordeno a su titere estrella que acabara con sus enemigo tras ver la idiotez que hicieron textos atras.

Se envolvió en su capa desapareciendo de su lugar para luego aparecer arriba de Team Kirby, se quitaron del medio evitando el clavado de su espada hasta que la saco para seguir con una gigantesca onda de energía de su espada que mando a volar a los cuatro.

Se arrastraron con el suelo hasta pararse del suelo y ponerse en posición de combate.

 **(Team Kirby vs Dark Knight)**

 _ **[Meta Knight Battle Theme]**_

Kirby se le abalanzo con su espada iniciando el combate, su contrincante bloqueaba los cortes de la espada dorada.

Realizo un ataque giratorio que tomo por desprevenido al espadachín que no pudo hacer nada para defnderse del ataque.

Keeby dio un mazaso giratorio aereo para atacar a su enemigo, pero no le hizo efecto al realizar el bloqueo perfecto.

Keeby siguío tratando de darle mazasos a enmascarado, quien solamente le aplicaba la del Smash que evadía los ataques haciendose detras del enemigo y para cuando volteaba repetía el mismo proceso.

Desde lejos le lanzaban hechizos que solo los partía con su espada en un corte preciso.

Vio que Ken corría con su frasco de fuego que puso encima de él para dispararle una erupción de fuego.

Bajo para atacar a Ken quien solo se defendía con la tabla del sucursal de su escuela médica, después de recibir unos cortes destruyo la tabla dejando la doctor expuesto.

El caballero recibió una patada por parte de Kirby quien se recupero de su ataque y estaba dispuesto a defender a su equipo de los ataques del caballero.

Mientras el combate se desarrollaba, el ser oscuro encapuchado se acercaba al gran espejo del lugar para apreciarlo.

"Es más hermoso verlo en persona que verlo en los libros"

Decía mientras posaba su mano en el gran vidrió para empezar a pasarle su magia negra.

"Que tal"

"Con qué lo lograste"

Su reflejo era de alguien encapuchado, pero se podía notar parte de su cuerpo qué poseía un agujon.

"Con este espejo, la conquista de estas tierras... No, la destrucción de estas tierras se cumplira y el Mirror World sera el único mundo en la existencía"

Le hablo de los planes que tenían con las tierras de este planeta y una vez que todo fuera destruido, todos se inclinarían ante su nuevo rey.

Pero primero deberían de contactar a otra dimensión para probar el maravilloso poder de este espejo.

Kirby y Kody se hallaban acorralados de varios clones del caballero y no había forma de identificar al verdadero.

Los cristales que rodeaban la espada se fusionaron en esta y la clavaron en el suelo provocando que del suelo emergieran columna de cristal que iban directo a los dos.

Se quedaron a medio centimetro de los cuatro dejandoles un espació pequeño con forma de circulo, estos empezaron a romperse y por instinto Kirby alzo su escudo que formo un campo de energía alrededor de ellos para protegerse de los cristales que salían volando por todo el lugar.

Una vez no quedo rastro alguno de los cristales, Kirby bajo su defensa para respirar aliviado que casí penetran su escudo.

Kody iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido tras quel caballero lo ataco con su espada aun qué pudo bloquearla a tiempo. Kirby iba a atacarlo hasta que recibió una patada en la cara para luego ser sujetado del pie y ser usado cómo un saco para golpearlo con Kody.

Una vez que Kody fue quitado del medio, el caballero trapeo el suelo con Kirby que luego de un rato se aburrió y lo lanzo a otro lado.

Realizo una rodada al ver el ataque unido de Ken y Keeby que lo atacaban lanzando pócimas explosivas a su enemigo.

La evadía con brincos qué de repente un latigo hecho de magía le sostuvo el pie y fue arremetido por todo el lugar hasta que se libero con su espada y empezo a desviar las esferas de tiempo.

Kirby lo embosco dejandole a su enemigo la dificultad de tener que encargarse de él y de las esferas de tiempo.

"Dimensión Post-Apocalíptica? Muy cliche... Dimensión 1284? Muy parecida a esta, pero no tengo alguna oportunidad aquí... Dimension E.X.E ? Bah, lo mismo cada Halloween... Dimensión RdZA? De ahí viene mi titere... ¡Oh! Tantas opciones jugosas que ni puedo escoger alguna"

Se decía mientras veía por el espejo todos esos mundos alternos de este planeta, pero tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

"Mejor absorbe los poderes del espejo en caso que se entrometan en tu camino esos cuatro"

"Mejor aún... Transferire todos los monstruos de tu mundo al mío"

Acto seguído le hecho rayos purpuras al espejo y de este se emitió una luz en la que diferentes partes del mundo aparecueron un gran sin número de demonios en estas y empezarón a provocar caos mientras aventureros trataban de detenerlos.

Kirby lo tomo de la capa y lo arremetió con una de las esferas de tiempo que le provocaron graves daños al enmascarado hasta que fue lanzado dónde recibió otra esfera de tiempo en la cara provocando quel tiempo por todo el lugar se congelara.

Kody corrió para darle unos latigazos de rayo hasta que en uno de sus ataques fue detenido por la mano del enmascarado.

Pudo moverse y superar el mismo tiempo que lo aprisionaba.

Kody dio un salto para atras y de su vara salió una lluvía de rayos que eran bloqueado con la espada.

Una vez hizo contacto con el suelo uso vara para crear un latigo que iba directo a su blanco hasta que este lo sustuviera y lo jalara para darle un Uppercut al mago.

El tiempo volvió a moverse y Kody fue atrapado por Ken quien se hizo dónde estaban Kirby y Keeby.

Creo un circulo curador en el que los cuatro recobraron su salud al tope.

El caballero mostraba signos de cansanció y apenas se podía parar.

"Poyo (Hey, ya esta cansado podemos vencerlo)"

Decía Ken alegre al ver que su enemigo estaba en las últimas, podían ganarle aquí y ahora.

Los atados movían sus pies en tipo de alegría al ver que su captor y más buscado iba a ser derrotado.

Pero toda la alegría se vio interrumpida al ver cómo unos rayos oscuros eran disparados hacía él que se empezaba a levitar en el aire.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un color carmesí muy, muy, muy oscuro.

Su espada creo un filo gigantesco que cubría el filo de la espada dejando uno de energía morada.

Sus energías fueron recuperadas dejando un instinto de una bestía seductora de la destrucción que su calmado y mortal silenció.

"Pooooyooooooo"

"Poyo?"

"POYOOOO!"

 **(Team Kirby vs Dark Oblivion Knight)**

 _ **(Dark Meta Knight Theme)**_

De él estallo un gran poder con las ganas de destruir todo a su paso.

"Poyo!?"

Dijeron los cuatro al ver su gran aumento de poder, era más fuerte que una Súper Habilidades o Hypernova... No, más fuerte que las dos al mismo tiempo.

Se les apareció por detras y creo un gran tornado al enterrar su espada en el suelo, este se llevo a los cuatro que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Dentro del tornado eran golpeados por rocas que eran succionadas por el lugar, antes de que terminara el tornado entro a su propió ataque para darle varios cortes a los cuatro.

Golpearon el piso con mucha fuerza hasta que un gran corte de viento los ataco para luego mandarles una lluvía de Ondas de Espada.

Ken no las pudo evitar y termino cayendo en el suelo sin energía para seguir peleando, Doctor Healmore Ken ha sido derrotado.

De su espada disparo una estrella de cristal que era cubierta por arco iris.

Antes de que hiciera contacto con los tres restantes estos se detuvieron en medió aire.

"Po ¡HAAA!"

Sus poderes crearon una onda que detuvo el ataque que exploto dejando una cortina de humo.

Cúando se disipo el humo, se revelo que Kirby, Keeby y Kody llevaban un sombrero totalmente diferente al que llevaban puesto.

Consistían de un largo sombrero verde puntiagudo, una cinta de cuerda grande de rayas rojas y celestes y un sombrero de bufon largo de un lado naranja con estrellas y el otro rojo. Las tres tenían algo en comun y eso era el hecho de tener una gran estrella al frente, una que cambía en parpadeos rápidos de color amarillo a rojo hasta terminar de color negro.

Los sombreros desaparecieron volviendo a ser los cascos legendarios de los antigüos héroes.

Los tres se hallaban fatigados tras haber usado esa forma nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

"Poyo"

"Poyo (No mentías Kirby, la súper no son aptas ahora que le perdimos dominió"

Decía Keeby levantandose mientras recuperaba sus energías.

"Poyo (Tendremos que pelear contra él sin ellas)"

Dijo Kody no gustandole la idea de eso, ese sujeto ahora era más fuerte que una Súper Habilidad y Hypernova combinadas.

Se aparecía y desaparecía por el lugar dejando desconcentrados a los tres que no sabían por dónde iba a atacar el enmascarado.

Fue ahí que lo perdieron de vista sin rastro alguno...

"Poyo (Esta detras de nosotros verdad?)

"Pryyyyyy"

"Sip"

"POYOOO!"

Realizo un ataque giratorió que atrapo a dos de los tres, debido a que Keeby aplico el Hammer Twirl, se chocaron con uno de los plilares del lugar.

Keeby quedo solo con el enmascarado.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hi..."

Le iba a saludar el de los martillos al de la mascara hasta que recibió una patada por parte de este.

Antes de que tocara el piso lo agarro para arremeterlo con el y lanzarlo hacía arriba, salto y empezo a darle tajos en el aire y mientras más subía se acercaba el golpe final.

Cerca de llegar al techo, realizo una maniobra con la que estampo al Guerrero que termino cayendo derrotado a manos de su contrincante.

¡Hammer Lord Keeby ha sido derrotado!

"Acaso eso fue un Meta Combo!"

"Estamos *POYO* jodidos"

Decía Kirby mientras cortaba las cadenas de los prisioneros

Se pusieron posición de combate esperando el ataque de su enemigo.

No le quitaban la vista de encima al caballero que tenía intenciones de moverse y atacarlos por sorpresa.

Sus ojos querían parpadear, pero trataban de hacer todo lo posible para que no parpadearan ya que cúando alguien parpadea en momentos cómo este pierden de vista a su objetivo y algo malo les pasa.

Kirby y Kody esperaban el ataque hasta que Kody parpadeo y recibió una patada en la parte trasera de su cuerpo, no el trasero, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

Beam Mage Kody ha sido derrotado.

Kirby no lo vio moverse, pero pudo reaccionar para bloquear la estocada del caballero.

El combate se volvió de una contra uno.

Ambos se mantenían a la par en sus golpes, Kirby hacía todo lo posible para evitar sus ataques debastadores mientras al otro no le importaba si recibiá daño alguno.

Kirby dio una voltereta tratando de evitar una de las devastadoras estrellas de cristal arco iris que le lanzaban.

Desvió unos que venía por detras hasta que fue tomado por los pies y que su oponente empezara a girar cómo si de una rueda se tratara y fuera arrastrado con el suelo de piedra causandole unos raspones.

"¡Aaahh! ¡Poyo!"

Kirby se libero al volverse Ultra Sword nuevamente para hacerle frente con esta forma.

Ambos quedaron cerca del espejo, siendo Kirby quien le estaba dando la espalda.

"¡Ultra Sword!"

Su espada se hizo grande y se preparo para realizar un corte al caballero que lo esperaba pacientemente.

"¡Poyo!"

Kirby bajo la espada con todas sus fuerzas mientras su enemigo posiciono la suya lista para contrarestar la de gran tamaño.

Al hacer contacto crearon un gran crater bajo sus pies mientras chispas salían volando de la espada.

Estaba forcejeando lo más que podía para derrotarlo aunqué el otro ni se inmutaba y aplicaba un forcejeo mínimo.

Kirby era echado para atras por el otro mientras su espada se agrietaba con signos que se iba a romper.

"¡Poyo!"

Grito mostrando todo su poder a su enemigo que logro echarlo para atras por un largo sin importarle que sus propios brazos se acalambraban.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabar en algún momento.

"¡POYO!"

El caballero hizo un forcejeo mayor al que hizo Kirby, terminando de romper la espada de Ultra Sword y manndando a volar a Kirby.

"¡DARK WARRIOR SWORD BEAM!"

De su espada salió una onda cortante que al momento de impactar con Kirby exploto mandandolo a chocarse con el espejo.

Acto seguido, del espejo salió un gran torbellino que empezo a succionar a Kirby hasta que terminara dentro del espejo atrapado sin ninguna manera de escapar.

Dark Oblivion Knight salto para hacer un gran corte que termino rompiendo parte del vidrió mientras el resto se agrietaba para que al final todo el espejo fuera destruido quedando solo pedazos de este.

"¡KIRBY!"

Gritaron los tres Kirbies y los miembros de la excavación al ver cómo Kirby fue destruido junto al gran espejo.

Su superior aplaudiá a su titere estrella, apesar de destruir el espejo obtuvieron lo que buscaban. Monstruos y Demonios muy poderosos del Mirror World, no podía tentarse a ir a otra dimensión debido que esa raza mística que estaban debajo de superioridad al Gran Rey del Todo los podría eliminar facilmente en menos de cinco segundos.

"Bravo, titere mio lo has hecho muy bien"

Le decía mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro.

"Apesar que destruiste el espejo no importa, eliminaste al líder de ese tonto grupo y los has dejado muy debilitados cómo para que puedan interferir en mis planes"

Con su mano mostraba a los tres miembros de Team Kirby, ue se hallaban debiles cómo para seguir peleando.

"Además, se podra reparar"

Menciono sabiendo la manera de reconstruir esta sagrada reliquía.

Fue ahí que de repente todo el lugar empezo a temblar dejando desconcentrados a todos los presentes de que era lo que pasaba.

Los restos del espejo empezaron a levitarse del lugar hasta que un viento empezo a girar alrededor del lugar dónde una vez que estuvo el espejo.

El espejo quedo cómo nuevo, pero el vidrió emanaba una luz blanca en dónde se podía notar la silueta de alguien caminando.

De este emergió una esfera que llevaba un yelmo dorado con un cristal rojo de la forma de una estrella, parte superior le tapaba parte de la cara solo mostrando los ojos de un grisaceo místico, un decorado de la parte de arriba asemejaba a cometas siendo las estrellas de cristal de un color azul mientras que en la parte trasera sobresalían alas que formaban parte del yelmo.

Su espada era identica a la del antigüo héroe solo que aumento en tamaño y su diseño cambió y en su filo se hallaba inscrito el nombre de su antiguo portador.

Notaron que de el desprendía un aura dorada e intensa, pero tranquilo.

"Kirby?"

Dijeron confusos los cuatro al notar el clor rosa de su cuerpo.

Pero no decía nada debido a que su vista estaba fijada en el caballero enmascarado mientras caminaba a paso lento resonando sus pasos en el eco.

En un parpadeo Kirby ya no estaba ahí y cúando miraron a otro lado quedaron impresionados.

 _ **[Ultimate Battle de Dragon Ball Super]**_

Kirby había atacado al caballero en un instante que ni fueron capaces de ver a Kirby moverse.

"Poyo (Pero que Microsofts)"

Dijo Keeby impresionado al ver lo rápido que se movió el Guerrero Estelar rosado portador de esa armadura dorada.

Kirby se alejo un poco para luego evadir facilmente la lluvia de estocadas que les mandaba el caballero.

Kirby dio un giro en el aire para realizar un corte con su espada, pero Dark Knight no se iba a quedar atras y realizo un corte en la que ambas espadas chocaron.

Al chocar provocaron una explosión, del humo salieron los dos que decidieron llevar la batalla al aire.

En un movimiento realizo un corte que le corto parte de la mascara a su enemigo revelando un ojo carmesí.

"Ese movimiento no pareció venir de Kirby, sino de su mismo cuerpo"

"Poyo (No le pude seguirle el paso a ese movimiento)"

"Poyo (Es demasiado rápido y tranquilo para poder ser visto)"

"Sera que se trate del..."

Kirby y Dark seguían peleando siendo los choques de espada que destruían el piso y/ o agrietando las paredes y en una patada mando al suelo al caballero que logro esquivar el clavado de la espada.

Ahí pudo notar claramente el color de los ojos de Kirby.

"Instinto Directo"

Dijo en susurro al quedarle claro la forma qué Kirby poseía, esto fue escuchado por los miembros de Team Kirby.

"Instinto Directo?"

"Poyo? ¿Eso?"

Preguntaron los tres al explorador que era eso.

" _Dejenme que yo se los explique_ "

Se oyo una voz espectral en el lugar que los presentes se preguntaban de quien se trataba.

Notaron a un hombre encapuchado y todo su cuerpo era de un tono celeste fantasma.

Se quito la capucha para revelar la cara de un hombre japones en sus 55 años que llevaba lentes.

"¿¡Sa-Sa-Satoru Iwata!?"

Dijeron los tres Kirbys de colores al ver a la gran persona que en su corazon era solo alguien más cómo ellos, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos al notar una auriola arriba de su cabeza.

"Sera él... Nuestro Dios?"

" _En este planeta hace milenios soy un Dios. En las inscripciones soy Omnipotente. En mi corazon soy un Mortal. Pero de dónde vengo según mi tarjeta de presentación, soy un Presidente Corporativo. En mi mente soy desarrollador de juegos. En mi corazon soy un Jugador"_

Dijo con una sonrisa el fantasma mientras se presentaba a las presentes y una luz dorada salía del techo.

" _La nueva forma de su amigo fue un regalo de nosotros y del antigüo héroe"_

Dijo el de la luz dorada mientras se aparecía el fantasma de otro hombre portando una armadura dorada.

" _Lo que paso fue lo siguiente"_

 **-MOMENTOS ATRAS-**

 _En un espació con semejanza a vidrios rotos se hallaba el cuerpo moribundo de Kirby cayendo a un destino no seguro._

 _No podía moverse por no tener ni la más mínima energía en su cuerpo._

 _En ese momento fue atrapado en las manos de alguien sintiendo una superficie metálica en el contacto._

" _Hoshi no Kaabi, has peleado valerosamente el día de hoy cómo he hecho en mi tiempo de vida"_

 _De sus manos emanaba un poder dorado que se le era traspasado a Kirby._

" _Digna reencarnación para portar las armas que tú una vez portaste"_

 _Dijo uno hombre, llevando túnicas que se asemejaban a la de una deidad, traspasandole su poder._

" _Así son los Héroes de mi tiempo"_

 _Comento el hombre ya muerto de milenios en el futuro a los dos de esta época._

 _Parte de los vidrios rotos salían particulas de energía que entraban al cuerpo de Kirby brindandole su energía._

 _Kirby recuperaba fuerza y empezo a levitarse mientras su yelmo cambíaba con el traspase de poder que le daban._

 _El lugar empezo a reparse sin dejar ni una sola grieta para quedar todo intacto y Kirby con todas sus energías y un poder nuevo que corría por todo su cuerpo._

" _Levantate Héroe de la Espada, Guerrero Estelar, ¡Kirby!"_

 _Kirby abrió sus ojos revelando los de ojos grisaceos místicos._

" _Poyo"_

 **-DEVUELTA A NUESTROS HÉROES-**

Termino de explicar el héroe a los seis presentes a lo que era la nueva forma del Guerrero Estelar de Dream Land que le hacía frente al Caballero Enmascarado.

"Esas particulas de energía no se trataran de las energías de personas de otras dimensiones"

Comento el Gordo teorizando la energía que consiguío Kirby de esos espejos.

"Efectivamente joven Gordo"

"Kirby ahora posee la energía de dos deidades, una leyenda y de personas de otras realidades"

"Lo llamaos, ¡Golden Knight Kirby!"

Aclararon los tres baustizando la nueva forma de Kirby que le han brindado al Héroe Rosado.

Quedaron sin palabras ante la explicación de los tres, siendo el mago oscuro que no lo tomo bien y se fue del lugar furioso.

Kirby y Dark destruían todo a su paso con los choques que realizaban, lo tomo por la espalda y empezo a arrazar la pared con Dark.

Este se libero y le disparo una de sus estrellas cristilazadas de color arco iris con el simbolo de un corazon.

Kirby contrataco con uno de sus propias ondas espadas que exploto junto con la estrella.

Dark realizo una lluvía en cadena de estas que eran desviadas por Kirby con una gran velocidad y fuerza.

Los tres Kirbys empezaron a ver a Kirby con algo intrigados por mero instinto.

Los ojos de Kirby se volvían a sus normales azules.

"Poyo (Eso no es bueno)"

"Al parecer la forma de Kirby-San es temporal"

"Si es ese el caso, debe de acabar este combate cuanto antes"

Dijo el dios al ver que la forma empezaba a desaparecer del cuerpo de Kirby, sugiriendo que acabara rápido el combate.

Cómo si Kirby supiera de esto empezo hacer que su cuerpo atacara rapidamente y ferozamente fuerte que llego al punto de atravezar los ataques para quedar al frente de su contrincante y verlo a los ojos darle un corte que no se vino venir.

El corte lo mando a chocar con el espejo aturdido y sin poder moverse tras el impacto y estar cayendo.

Kirby en el suelo empezo a cargar su gran ataque y golpe de gracia para acabar con este combate de una buena vez por todas.

Del espejo se reflejo un Kirby de un clor gris que cambió a uno de un cuerpo color morado vortice y ojos blancos, le siguío un Kirby llevando puesto su armadura de Guerrero Estelar con su máscara que reflejaba ojos verdes y portaba la misma espada de Dark, continúo con un Hypernova Kirby acompañado de Bandana, seguido de un Kirby que era acompañado por Fumu y Bun, al siguiente, posiblemente del futuro, le tocaba un Kirby con un casco rojo mitad azul con un visor que hacía sus ojos verse un gris con verde, al final para mostrar a un Kirby normal.

Lo qué tenían en comun todos era que le prestaban de su energías a Kirby, siendo estas que salían del espejo.

La espada de Kirby le creció un filo de energía gigantesco que termino liberando en un gran rayo cortante hacía su blanco, logro romper la máscara de Dark revelando su verdadero rostro, pero él no era su blanco sino el espejo.

El espejo al recibir el ataque empezo a petrificarse y una vez que termino le salieron grietas en el que sobresalían hazes de luz para que segundos después explotara el espejo llevandose todo el lugar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **La batalla ha finalizado finalmente, pero quien habra sido el ganador de este epico duelo.**_

" _ **¡Kirby! ¡¿Te encuentras bien!?"**_

" _ **Que paso Poyo"**_

" _ **No me digas que aún sigue de pie"**_

" _ **Hay que salir de aquí"**_

" _ **Esto aún no ha acabado todavía"**_

 **Proximo Capítulo:**

 **Capítilo 9**

 **-SE ACABO LA ODISEA-**

 **-EL INICIÓ DE UNA NUEVA PÁGINA-**

 _ **¡No se lo pierdan!**_

 _ **Poyo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guerreros Estelare en Dream Kingdom (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 _ **Kirby y sus personajes le pertencen a NINTENDO**_

 _ **Los OCS son de mi propiedad.**_

 **Diario de Viaje**

 _Team Kirby se ha enfrentado a diferentes tipos de enemigo sin importarles su tamaño y poder._

 _Luego de haberse enfrentado a Acore, Team Kirby se armo con los armamentos dorados de los Héroes de la Antigüedad._

 _Armado de estas se enfrentaron con el estomago vació al quien estaba causando diferentes tipos de muertes en las ruinas._

 _Dentro de la gran ruina bajo tierra, se lo enfrentaron hasta que fueron derrotados por el caballero enmascarado tras recibir un Boost de su señor._

 _Luego de que matara a Kirby al destruir el espejo, Kirby regreso más poderoso de lo que nadie podía imaginar y logro pelear a la par con el caballero hasta que la batalla llego a su climax final._

 **Cápitulo 9**

 **-SE ACABO LA ODISEA-**

 **¡EL INICIÓ DE UNA NUEVA PÁGINA!**

De los escombros del lugar salía los tres miembros de Team Kirby al igual quel explorador seguido por algunos de los aventureros.

Team Kirby empezo a ayudarlos a salir de los escombros, una vez afuera notaron todo el lugar destruido tras el golpe de gracía de...

"Kirby!" Gritaron los tres al recordar lo que paso durante ese combate, se dedicaron a buscar entre los escombros a la bola rosa.

"Hay que ayudarlos" dijo el Bonkers a sus compañeros, para que empezaran a buscar a Kirby.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Keeby noto en los grandes escombros el pie de Kirby debajo de estos.

Keeby, Ken y Kody empezaron a romper los escombros con sus armas, luego de recibir ayuda de sus camaradas sacaron a Kirby de ahí.

El yelmo y la espada dorada de Kirby volvieron a la normalidad, pero Kirby se hallaba inconsciente con heridas en su cuerpo.

"Estara bien, solo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería devuelta en el campamento" Comento el Gordo sintiendo signos vitales en Kirby.

Estaban listos para irse hasta quel Cappy, explorador, los llamo a ver lo que descubrió.

Al llegar tenía en sus manos un mineral extraño, pero lo que en verdad era su descubrimiento fue haber encontrado a Dark Knight en el suelo inconsciente y sin su máscara.

"E-es él" Dijo tembloroso el Gordo al ver quel caballero enmascarado aún seguía con vida.

"Si que se parece a Kirby" Comento uno de los aventureros a su compañero notando la similaridad entre ambos.

"Poyo?" Dijo el Kirby empezando a levantarse totalmente adolorido del combate, se sorprendieron al verlo levantarse.

Empezaba abrir sus ojos para revelar unos ojos rojos volverse del mismo azul de Kirby, noto a los presentes al frente de él.

"Poyo" Saludo y de inmediatamente los aventureros, excepto Team Kirby que estaba formado como una torrre cargando a Kirby. "Ay sopas"

Se puso en posición de combate sacando su espada, listo para pelear todos se ambalanzaron contra él.

Pero el asalto fue detenido por Team Kirby quien se interpuso en el camino de ambos mandos.

"Que hacen, no ven que es maldito que nos ha estando matando estos últimos meses" Reclamo uno de los aventurero ante el actuar de sus camaradas.

"Poyo (No se les hace obvio la razon por la que nos estuvo matando)" Inquirió Ken a sus compañeros para tratar de hacerlos ver la razón de sus actos, Kody y Keeby señalaban sus propios ojos para hacerlos entender.

"Fue poseído" Respondió el Cappy al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Team Kirby, Dark Knight estaba siendo controlado y su cuerpo era controlado mientras no podía hacer nada.

"Y como estan seguro de eso" Exigió Sir Mirror del grupo apuntando su varita al Caballero.

"Poyo (Que alguien que sus ojos sean rojos y más tarde se vuelvan azules no te suena a los efectos de una posesión acabandose)" Respondió Kody mostrando un libro el mismo tema que tiene al frente.

Siguieron cuestionando al caballero, quien se hallaba callado con un silenció mortal, mientras que Team Kirby lo defendía.

Muentras no lo veían trato de salir del lugar, solo para ser detenido por una punchada de un dolor agonizante. Vieron cómo cayo al suelo agonizando en un dolor del que no sabían su origen.

Su vista se nublaba al estar escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre, fue ahí que empezo a ver una luz al ver el techo.

Tres figuras lo miraban con una sonrisa mientras extiraban su brazo con la mano abierta en signo que se les uniera. De sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas mientras trataba extirar su brazo para que se les uniera.

"Fa... Mi... Poyo" Era lo unico que podía decir con sus pocas fuerzas, solo podían ver cómo este Kirby se despegaba de este mundo poco a poco.

No podían interrumpir este momento de tristeza, pero el destino tenía otros planes para este caballero caído.

En uno de los pilares se encontraba el frasco dorado de Ken y su líquido se derramaba siendo una pequeña gota que le cayo al Caballero terminando esa conexción entre el mundo de los vivos y el otro mundo.

Este cayo al suelo con el sentimiento de decepción y lamento, pero solo volvió a caer inconsciente.

"Lo jusgaremos más tarde, hay que llevarlo a Kirby y a él a la enfermería" Ordeno el Bonkers para que se retiraran del lugar con los dos Kirbys en la torre de Team Kirby.

Estaba entrando al lugar una cara de piedra flotante con manos de piedra foltante cargando unas bolsas de mercado hasta que las dejo caer al ver el gran desorden que había.

"¡QUE M #RDA LE PASO A MI P TA CASA!"

 **YA DEVUELTA EN LA SUPERFICIE**

En el campamento del Gremio de Aventureros, se encontraban entregando a los dos Kirbys inconscientes a la doctora Healall en su tienda.

"Vaya, nunca me espere ver al pequeño Kirby en un estado cómo este" Decía tomando a Kirby quien no ha recobrado la consciencia todavia. "Para ser pequeño, el es muy resistente"

"Poyo (Se pondran bien?)" Pregunto Ken preocupado por su amigo de rosa y por el caballero.

"No te preocupes pequeño, estaran cómo nuevos al recibir mis cuidados" Le aseguro a la bola celeste a que sus amigos se encontrarían bien.

Solamente salió para reunirse con sus amigos, que al igual que él estaban vendados. Miraban cómo la prensa bombardeaba al jefe de los exploradores y a los líderes del Gremio de lo ocurrido.

"Que ocurrió con las excavaciones, se encontro algo"

"Que hay de las grandes cantidades de muertes de trabajadores a mano de que aquel caballero"

"Que sera de la ejecución del caballero y de los tres miembros del ya infamoso Team Kirby"

Eran una de las tantas preguntas que le lanzaban al Cappy y a los líderes del Gremió.

"Primero que nada, se encontraron muchos artefactos de la cultura PiPiPi, como vestimentas del rey, armas antiguas, vasijas, decorativos, etc. Logramos encontrar la reliquía de nuestros antepasados y ancestros, pero fue destruida en el gran combate que se produjo ahí"

"Los que perecieron estos últimos meses siempre seran recordados en nuestros corazones"

"Se nos ha probado que todo eso fue hecho a manos de Masked Knight, que es mejor nombre que Dark, quien por las palabras de nuestros miembros que vieron el combate era controlado por un ser mayor, hasta que despierte lo interrogaremos"

Seguían en lo suyo mientras Team Kirby se retiraba a la tienda de cómida para comer algo.

 **DEVUELTACON LOS INCONSCIENTES**

La doctora le hechaba pequeñas gotas de agua de la cascada a laa heridas de los dos mientras esperaba que hiciera efecto.

En su escritorió había una daga, que le dieron en caso que Masked Knight tratara de matarla una vez recuperado, y dos frascos pequeño dónde estaban la sangre de ambos.

"(Me pregunto como alguien tan lindo como él podria matar gente, de seguro fue controlado por alguien)" Pensaba tomando su taza de té al ver la cara del caballero.

Fue ahí que noto al cuerpo del caballero moverse y tosía, la doctora se levanto para ir dónde el pequeño y tomarlo en sus brazos y empezar a darle palmadas en la espalda cómo si se tratara de un bebe.

"Aaw, solo tienes gases" Dijo para que con la última palmada escupiera algo al piso.

"Que sera eso?" Se pregunto asi misma para ver como en el suelo se hallaba una cabeza de caballo blanco, no un unicornio blanco de melena aureora y su cuerno arrancado.

Solo se puso unos guantes para tomar la cabeza y volverla a dejar en su lugar de origen, juro haber visto el único ojo bueno moverse.

Iba a revisar la muestra de sangre de ambos hasta que escucho el sónido de la campana de la hora del almuerzo, se levanto para dirigirse a almorzar no sín antes darle un besito a las frentes de los dos.

 **CAFETERÍA**

En la gran área de cómida, todos veían cómo los tres miembros del Team Kirby comían una montaña de cómida.

"Estar encerrados por meses les debió de haber aumentado el estomago y el apetito?" Dijo confuso un Bonkers a uno de sus compañeros.

"Deben de sentirse cómo dioses con ese armamento dorado" Dijo una Cappy Maga con la cabeza en la tabla, mirando celosa a esos tres.

"Escuche que con ellas, se enfrentaron a Masked Knight ellos mismos y lo vencieron" Comento un Poppy Bros Jr recordando que trajeron al cabello inconsciente.

"Yo quiero saber cómo fue ese combate" Dijo un Karateka Child parandose de su asiento y dirigirse a los tres Kirbies.

"Disculpen interrumpirlos en su momento de cómida. Pero me gustaría saber como fue su combate contra MK" Pregunto el Karateka acercandose a los tres que se devoraban la cómida con su apetito voraz.

Fue totalmente ignorado por los tres que se terminaron el pastel y siguieron con una sopa ramen que saboreaban el sabor de esta.

Volvió a preguntarles para volver a ser ignorado por los tres que ya tenían los fideos en la boca, siguío así hasta que se harto e hizo lo inpensable.

"Blaster Kick" Realizo una patada de energía que choco con la montaña de cómida, haciendola volar por todos lados deteniendo en seco el almuerzo de los tres.

"Ahora me van a prestar atención!" Dijo el Karateka solo para ver cómo lo volteaban a ver con unos ojos grises de tonalidad dívina y sus armaduras.

" _ **Omae"**_

" _ **Wa"**_

" _ **Mo"**_

" _ **Shindeiru"**_ Dijeron los tres a la vez al grandisimo ESTÚPIDO, que ya se estaba haciendose en los pantalones al notar un líquido amarillo debajo de él.

"N-nani!?"

" _ **UUUUAAAHHHHH!"**_

 **[Estamos teniendo dificultades técnicas]**

 **[Por favor espere]**

La doctora Healall estaba comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente hasta que cerca de su plato cayo el Karateka Child.

"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto al artista marcial que estaba totalmente Knock Out, que parecía muerto.

 **MÁS TARDE**

Team Kirby junto a los miembros que sobreevivieron la masacre de Dark Knight seguían a la Doctora para ver si sus pasientes ya estaban despiertos.

Y ese era el caso...

Solo que sus pasientes no estaban en las camas, pero si el Karateka que le patearon el trasero en mnos de quince segundos.

"Dónde estan!?" Dijo exaltada al ver que esos dos ya no se encontraban, no tenía sentido debido a que esas gotas solo los haría recobrar la consciencía. No pararse y huir.

"Vayan por un equipo de busqueda" Ordeno a sus compañeros quienes asintieron mientras Team Kirby se retiraba.

"Poyo (A dónde creen que esten)" Comento Keeby a sus compañeros que le seguían.

"Poyo (A las ruinas dónde se enfrentaron)" Respondió Kody como posible paradero de los dos Kirbies.

 **EN LA CASA DE WHAM BAM ROCK**

"Claro que no, Fatty Whale!" Se nego la piedra ante la sugerencia de la morsa ¿morsa? Esta es una ballena! "Un maldito bastardo destruyo mi hogar y no descansare hasta encontrar a ese hijo de #&$ y hacerlo pagar"

"VIRUS DE COMPUTADORA: VAMOS VIEJO, BAJALE A TU BARRA DE LÍMITE QUE YA TIENES MÁS DE MIL PUNTOS DE IRA" Trato de calmar el Virus a su amigo de toda la vida.

Mientras la piedra guardían del ya roto espejo discutía con sus amigos, en los restos de su casa se hallaba Masked Knight buscando algo entre los escombros del lugar.

"Dónde esta" Decía el caballero al ver que entre los tantos escombros no encontraba su más preciada poseción, su máscara.

Paso un gran rato buscandolo hasta que se vio detenido al sentir una presencía venir detras de él.

"Me seguiste" Dijo para voltear a ver a Kirby que llevaba consigo su máscara destruida.

"Tengo unas preguntas que quiero hacerte" Dijo Kirby acercandose a su otro yo.

"Quiero ver si en verdad eres yo o solamente otro clon" Dijo para verlo a los ojos y él a sus ojos, aplicando la técnica de esa serie sobre mentiras.

"Pokémon favorito"

"Charizard/ Charizard"

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del otro.

"Cómida favorita"

"Pastel de fresas/ Pastel de fresas"

Hicieron un silenció de tres segundos después de la respuesta.

"Si fueras una mujer Gijinka con cual hombre del universo Nintendo te acostarías"

"Reggie Fils-Aime!/ Reggie Fils-Aime!"

"Qué!"

"Acaso nos volvimos los mejores amigos"

"Sip!"

"Chocalas"

Ambos saltaron y se dieron un chocalas en el aire que resono en un eco por todo el lugar.

 **TÚ MEJOR AMIGO ES TÚ OTRO YO DE OTRO MUNDO ES SORPREDENTE GENIAL!**

"Oye más tarde me cuentas tu origén, hay que volver a la superficie" Dijo Kirby al otro Kirby para que se retiraran del lugar con su capa.

"Alguien escucho eso? No importa, acabare con el primer máldito que pase por esa puerta y no me importa sí tarde milenios en llegar a aquí"

Una vez afuera de las antiguas ruinas de la civilización anterior a la de ahora, Kirby y Kirby llegaron a la entrada de las ruinas, dónde Ken, Kody y Keeby lo esperaban pacientemente.

Kirby les explico a sus amigos que él era de fiar, y ellos 3 lo comprobaron con los mismos resultados, decidieron llevarlo devuelta al campamento dónde se le intertogaría.

Pero antes de llevarlo alla, le preguntarían cosas que solo Kirby y ellos, al ser la misma persona, saben.

"Cuantas hijas tiene Link?"

"Dos"

"Participantes del Combate de Excibición del Cuarto Torneo?"

"Mario, Sonic, Mega Man y Pac-Man"

"Pokémon más fuerte de Sun"

"Ash-Greninja"

"Su novia es?"

"Una Empleada de la Fundación Aether"

"Nueva consola de Nintendo"

"Nintendo Switch"

Kirby y su equipo miraban que esa era la última pregunta de la hoja, ahora venía tocar la más importante.

"De dónde vienes tú"

"Vengo de otra dimensión en la que luego de derrotar a Magolor, en vez de lograr escapar de la destrucción de la Dimensión Alterna. Fuimos llevados a otro mundo por un hoyo negro que apareció de repente y nos succiono a los cuatro a otro mundo dónde todo era tranquilo, pero una amenaza del pasado lo iba a sucumbir en la oscuridad" Relato Kirby MK a sus contrapartes de su origén, los cuatro se empezaban a hacerse una idea de cual ser se refería.

"No sera Zero, ¿verdad?" Inquirió Kirby al ver la ser el único que cubriría toda la galaxía en la oscuridad, MK solo asintió. "Como es posible"

"La Master Crown fue creada a partir de su alma, qué el mismo sello en caso que alguien llegara a destruirlo y ese fuera su único metodo de resurrección" Conto a los cuatro que se hallaban pensativos, su alma se libero al momento de destruirla.

"Ese maldito quería apoderarse de ese mundo para recuperar todas sus fuerzas perdidas y regresar a Pop Star para vengarse, pero yo y mis amigos no nos ibamos a quedar de brazos cruzados en nustra estadía. Hicimos equipo con las seis guerreras de ese planeta y nos volvimos buenos amigos mientras recuperabamos las partes perdidas del Star Rod" Contaba sintiendose nostalgico al recordar esos tiempos con sus amigos como esa gélida montaña, el gran plan de Dedede n el gran imperio hecho de cristal; que lamentablemente hizo volar en mil pedazos con Crash, la gran odisea en el gran desierto y la gran partida de Quick-Draw al estilo viejo oeste con un toque merceranesco, la destrucción del Halberd; que termino en una depresión total de Meta Knight por su nave destruida y hundada en el gran oceano, el tiempo de hombres jugando cartas poker mientras sus amigas se encargaban de recuperar el Star Rod de sus versiones oscuras, la recuperación del publo hogar de sus amigass; que destruyo con Mike, y la Torre de los Jefes más fuertes dónde pelearon para recuperar unos místicos elementos... Lo que siguío fue algo que jamas le gustaría recordar.

"Que paso después?" Pregunto Ken al ver que se detuvo antes de llegar al final.

"Es mejor que se los diga esta maldita" Dijo con odio sacando la cabeza de una yegua blanca... Ya la mostre en antes para que me molesto.

"Oye perezosa, deja de hacerte la muerta" Agito la cabeza y recibió respuesta al ver que esta abrio sus ojos.

"Oh! ¡Genial! Ahora hay cinco estúpidas bolas con patas, esto no puede empeorar" Dijo la cabeza viendo con su único ojo bueno a Team Kirby, que se sorprendieron al ver que aún seguía viva."Soy inmortal, bestias"

"Vaya, no sabías cuanto extrañaba verte sin la máscara de ese patético disque Guerrero más Poderoso en la Galaxia, justo cómo ese estúpido de Dedede que trato de hacerle frente a una diosa" Decía recordando cúando Kirby no usaba la máscara de su hermano y decidió hacer burla del quien le salvo la vida milenios atras y al Rey de Dream Land.

A MK no le pareció muy de su agrado esa burla a su hermano y amigo.

Sin previo aviso Kirby tomo la cabeza de la monarca y acerco la punta de su espada apuntando al unico ojo bueno de la cabeza.

"Que fue lo que acabaste de decir" Reto el Guerrero Estelar a la ex-monarca quien veía con miedo la espada, sentía como su ojo se quemaba.

"El combate entre sus bobas tropas de Waddle Dees y ratas contra mi ejercito. Perdimos terreno hasta que ese maldito de Dark Swordman transformo a mi mascota en un demonio, pero su grupo la distrajo y entraron a mi castillo. En el camino ese torpe de la Bandana se sacrifico ante Miracle, el tarado de Dedede se enfrento a mi y murio una vez destruyo mi cuerpo y lo unico que dejo de mi fue mi cabeza, pero lo mate hasta que llego mi aprendiz que me logro vencer por poco solo dejando mi cabeza sin cuerno aunque falleció tiempo después, Meta Knight junto a Galacta Knight se sacrificaron contra Magolor y mi dulce hermana pereció junto a mi sobrina y mi amo fue destruido por esa maldita bola rosada hasta que llego este maldito me derroto en mi atento de venganza y me tomo como premió" Relato con temor de la spada que estaba a centimetros de urgarla.

"Es lo más cercano a la de mi mundo, solo que todos mueren, excepto yo y la Squeak Squad" Comento Kirby a Team Kirby que tenían cara de matar.

Acto seguido Kirby tomo la cabeza y la capa de Masked y se envolvió en esta para desaparecer del lugar y segundos más tarde regresar sin esta.

"La deje con un amigo" Simplemente dijo para que segundos después sonara un grito desde lo más profundo de las ruinas.

"No es la primera que tengo" Dijo Masked Knight recordando la otra cabeza que tenía.

 _Kirby se hallaba en el castillo recuperando fuerzas tras su combate contra la monarca que no tenía rastro de una mente cuerda._

" _TÚ SOLO ESTAS ATRASANDO LO INEVITABLE BOLA CON PATAS, MI AMO SE HARA CARGO DE DESTRUIRTE Y SUCUMBIR EL UNIVERSO EN LAOSCURIDAD"_

 _Kirby trataba de ignorarla mientras sacaba un Refresh Bean de su sacco con su boca al tener brazos rotos._

" _ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, MI AMO ZERO, MI SEÑOR, MI PADRE, MI REY, MI DIOS TE DESTRUIRA! GAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

 _Se reía cómo una maniatica mientras Kirby, que ya ha recuperado sus fuerzas gracias a la Haba, se acercaba a la cabeza y la tomaba. Su risa le empezaba a molestar y fue ahí que la patio fuera de la ventana, cayendo en una área llena de Zombis que se la comieron._

 _Y eso fue visto por el mismisimo Zero desde su Dark Star._

" _ **Wow, eso fue bastante brutal hasta para mis estandares"**_

Regresaron al campamento del Gremio y fueron recibidos por algunas expresiones de sorpresa al ver a Masked Knight sin máscara.

Algunas querían ir a abrazarlo, pero eran detenidas por sus compañeros/ as que las acompañaban.

Team Kirby consideraba esto cómo un momento incomodo, pero no para el caballero que simplemente no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Fue ahí que llegaron finalmente dónde lo interrogarían y se probaría su inocencía ante los actos que cometió cúando ese brujo lo controlaba.

Y pasaron las horas con el interrogatorió de Masked, mientras el respondiá con total honestidad Kirby se hallaba Team Kirby jugando cartas esperando a que acabara.

Para cuando ya pasaron más de 3 horas, Masked Knight salió con una sonrisa siendo seguido por unos de los superiores del Gremio diciendo que era inocente.

Team Kirby salto de alegría y fueron a felicitar a su nuevo amigo, mientras celebraban los cinco con su Victory Dance una mariposa amarilla volo cerca de los cinco y la siguieron cómo si fueran unos niños.

 _ **-**_ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

El Gremio de Aventureros estaba listo para partir devuelta a PuPuPu Village alla devuelta en Grasslands. Las excavaciones terminaron, fueron pagados por sus servicios y ya era hora que volvieran a casa tras esta odisea.

Se encontraban despidiendose de Masked Knight en las afueras del área que llamaban Old Ruins.

"Fue un gusto conocerte Masked" Dijo Kirby estirando su brazo para hacer un apreton de manos con su otro yo.

"Tambien fue un gusto Hoshi no Kaabi" Regreso el apreció de su otro yo apretando su mano de mano con la de él.

"Por qué no te nos unes?" Pregunto Ken esperando quel caballero decidiera unirseles y hací trabajar juntos.

"No gracias, pero no te preocupes Ken, eso no signífica que no los voy a yudar cúando más lo necesiten" Respondió que cúando más lo necesitacen, él estaría ahí para ayudarlos.

"Disculpe Sr. Masked Knight!" Llamo el Gordo al Kirby que estaba a punto de partir, se le acerco con algo detras de él. "Yo y unos amigos le queremos entregar esto"

Le mostro su máscara totalmente reparada y limpiá que lucía como nueva sin ver algún rasguño en esta.

"Es un regalo de nuestra parte" Conto el joven Gordo al Kirby, quien solamente le sonrió y acarició con su mano la cabeza del pequeño Gordo.

"Muchas gracías" Le agradeció para ponerse la máscara de su hermano, una vez que se la ajusto se mostraron sus ojos de color azul.

"Adios" Se despidió Masked Knight de los demás que tambien se despedía del caballero que desapareció tras envolverse en su capa"

"Muy bien gente, hora de partir devuelta a casa" Dijo su superior y todos asintieron para subirse en las carretas y dirigirse devuelta a las Grasslands.

El camino devuelta al Gremio fue tranquilo, todos la estaban pasando muy bien como Team Kirby que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de la Doc. Heal-All.

El clima era agradable para todo el grupo, podían ver diferentes paisajes en el camino y se imaginaban las formas de las nubes.

Todo fue tranquilo hasta quel cielo se nublo de medió de la nada, esto dejo a todos en incognita de querer saber lo qué estaba pasando.

Team Kirby se había despertado de su siesta al sentir una presencía... Una presencía que no han sentido desde que... Magolor llego a Pop Star!

Lo cuatro se bajaron de la carreta con sus armas en mano y listo para pelear.

Delante de ellos empezaba a formarse una especie de portal con forma de estrella, de la que emergío un tipo de esfera azul violeta con grandes alas y varias plumas en la parte trasera y unos ojos amarillos molestos.

"Un Doomer" Susurro Kirby al ver la mítica criatura de la Dimensión Alterna.

 **-CONTINUARA-**

 _ **Team Kirby y el Gremio de Aventureros han salido victoriosos de la gran odisea de la Sactel Ruins, pero tendran que hacerle frente a un nuevo enemigo.**_

" _ **No se metan en esto, lo tenemos todo bajo control"**_

"" _ **Que clase de Doomer es ese!?"**_

" _ **sonavleuveD a ortseun legnA naídrauG!?"**_

 _ **Team Kirby!**_

 _ **Poyo!**_

 **-Siguiente capítulo-**

 **LA LLEGADA DE LA BESTÍA ALADA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

 **¡EL GREAT DOOMER ATACA!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Guerreros Estelares en DreamKingdom (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenece a Nintendo.**_

 **Diario de Viaje**

 _La gran odisea en el Sactel Ruins finalmente termino y Team Kirby junto a sus camaradas regresan a casa para descansar de esta gran aventura y recibir su paga._

 _Pero antes de poder irse de esta antigüa tierra olvidada por el tiempo, un ser de otra dimensión llego a este mundo y siguiendo el código de un Guerrero Estelar, Team Kirby se hizo al frente para proteger a los demás en este tipo de evento._

 **Capítulo 10**

 **LA LLEGADA DE LA BESTÍA ALADA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

 **¡EL GREAT DOOMER ATACA!**

Team Kirby y el Doomer se miraban fijamente a los ojos esperando a que al mínimo parpadeo para iniciar el combate.

"(Es la primera vez que veo a este tipo de Doomer)"

Penso Kirby mirando fijamente al Doomer siendo su primera vez que ve a este tipo.

Estan los Doomers, los Sphere Doomers que son los morados, rojos, blancos y verdes, y finalmente el Grand Doomer.

Pero este era diferente a los que conoce, espera que este por lo menos este bajo el nivel de un Grand Doomer.

Fue en ese mismo instante, en el que unbellota cayo de un arbol y toco el suelo, inició el combate.

El Doomer escupió tres esferas de energía a los cuatro que se quitaron del medió evitando las bolas de energía.

Kody en unas volteretas lanzo su rayo de tiempo al ser alado solo que la bestiá lo desvió con su ala.

Se envolveó en fuego y planeo una embestida a los cuatros que se agacharon evitando el ataque aéreo.

"Doomer fallo el ataque"

Comento Keeby de broma mientras veía cómo pasaba de largo.

"Dejemos los chistes de monstruos tipo volador para otro día"

Le llamo la atención al del martillo para que se enfocara en lo que tenían alfrente.

"¡TACLEADA AÉREA A LAS 6!"

Alerto Kody a los tres de la bola flameante que iba de regreso con otra embestida que casí los golpea, sino fuera por la alerta del mago.

"¡Sword Beam!"

Kirby salto y disparo una rayo cortante de su espada al Doomer que fue tomado de desprevenido por el rayo espada.

Logro quitarse del medió, pero no evito que Kirby lograra subirse a el y le atacara con una lluvia de espadazos en la espalda.

Trataba de sacarse al espadachin de su espalda y sin exito hasta que una bola amarilla le pusiera alto con su martillo en toda su cara mandandolo al suelo.

El Doomer quedo expuesto mientras trataba de pararse, dandole la oportunidad a Ken y Kody de atacarlo con su guardía baja.

Recibiá latigazos mágicos de la varita de Kody mientras era demolido por Ken quien le golpeaba con un libro del arte del Combat-Medic.

"Wooo, bien hecho"

Los demás alerdeaban a los cuatro por llevar la ventaja en este combate contra eseser de otra dimensión.

Los cuatro dejaron de atacar al no sentir más movimiento en el cuerpo del Doomer.

Lo habian derrotado...

O eso es lo que creen.

No pudieron reaccionar y/ o detener a tiempo al Doomer que se levanto del suelo y se hizo en el aire.

Se cubrió con sus alas y al momento de que lo dejo de hacer, cuatro portales aparecieron detras de él.

De estos salien seres identicos al Doomer, pero más pequeños y de otros colores.

Purpura, rojo, verde y blanco. Kirby sabian lo que representaban esos colores; normal, fuego, chispa y hielo.

"¿¡Hay más de esas cosas!?"

Pregunto exaltado uno de los aventureros al ver los nuevos enemigos.

"No te preocupes, si Kirby logro derrotar a Masked Knight eso signífica que esto no ha de serle un problema"

Le aseguro su compañero de que todo iba a estar bien.

Los cuatro fueron tacleados sin previo aviso a la caravana estrellandose con una de las carretas.

"Decias?"

Dijo viendo al otro, que veía Kirby estampado en uno de las carretas.

Keeby trataba de zafarse de la barriga de un Bonkers gordo.

Ken aterrizo en la superficie más suave de la galaxia entera y ese era la gran almuhada de la doctora Healall.

"Poyo gracias por parar la caida" Agradeció Ken levantandose de la almohada que la doctora usaria para dormir.

"No hay de que Ken-kun"

Mientras Ken regresaba al campo de combate, Kody fue pateado de la carroza por una bruja sonrojada y molesta.

Loscuatro se agruparon e iniciaron una estrategía peculiar.

Keeby se subió a Kirby; seguido de Ken y para Kody. Y los cuatro empezaron a cargar energias mientras las cuatro aves iban a embestirlos.

La espada de Kirby fue rodeada de un brillo blanco y lanzo una gran onda cortante de esta que rebano en dos a los S. Doomer terminando con una gran explosión.

El Doomer absorbiò los espíritus de sus caídos hermanos y fue envuelto con sus elementos; fuego, hielo y chispas.

Empezó a tele transportarse por todo el lugar en un intento de tomar por sorpresa a Kirby y los demás.

Llego a punto ciego y se preparo para atacar, pero no conto que Keeby saltara deKirby y este diera unaboltereta para atras ara caer encima de Ken; Kody se bajo y tomo el viejo puesto de Kirby.

No pudo detenerse ni tamoco evadir la gran esfera de energiá blanca que le exploto con mero contacto.

Cayo al suelo sin energías y aliento para seguir en esta vida, pero usaria lo unico lo que le quedaba de energía para hablar con los que los vencieron.

" **OiGAn UStedES"**

Llamo a los cuatro que estaban a **punto** de bailar su icónica danza.

" **FuERTEs guERRerOs, QuIERo qUe me cUmPLan un faVor aNteS dE mi DEcanZo ETERNO"**

Los cuatro asintieron al ver lo quel Doomer queria que cumplieran después de su muerte.

" **MI rAZon de VeNir AQuí fUE para TraER dEVueLTA al Ángel Guardían, PeRo reSUlto ser Mí fIN al PELear anTe USteDes"**

Decía explicando su razón de venir, eso dejo a entender que los cuatro lo mataron sin saber su verdaderas razones y antes de que pudiera cumplir su misión. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse, lo hecho hecho està

" **LEs pIdo quE COn sU fUeRZa trAoGAn deVUelTa a NuEStro gUarDiáN"**

Fue lo último que dijo y su chispa de vida se apago para luego explotar en una nube de estrellas púrpuras.

Los cuatro le hicierpn respetos y regresaron a la caravana con una nueva misiòn en este mundo.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo y no hubo inconvenintes con monstruos, una vez que regresaron a Pupupu Town todos recibieron sus pagas y esperarian al siguiente día que seguro traeria cambios.

Cómo cierto asunto en el Gremio de Aventureros.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **La situación en el reino empeora con la llegada de nuevos monstruos que provinierpn del espejo.**_

 _ **Team Kirby y el gremio hacen todo lo que pueden conntra esos monstruos dispersos en áreas del reino que se les dificulta lidiar con problemas menores que vienen de la marea**_

" _Santo cielo, con todo este asunto de losmonstruos ahora hay piratas aquí"_

" _Poyo poyo poyo po po yo poyo!"_

" _Alguien se robo nuestra arca!"_

" _Clavaremos al maldito a la pared!"_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **-Los robos de Pupupu Town-**

 **-El poyo marca al Pirata"**


	12. Chapter 12

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Guerreros Estelares en DreamKingdom (Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 _ **~Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo~**_

 **Diario de Viaje**

 _Tras lo ocurrido con lo de Masked Knight y el espejo de otra dimensión, todos los aventureros podrían relajarse y descansar de los tiempos malos que vivieron._

 _En el camino de regreso se enfrentaron a una bestia familiar que no veían desde hace años, buscaba a su ángel. Pero Team Kirby lo elimino antes de poder preguntado por sus razón de venir a este mundo._

 _Ahora tiene una nueva promesa que cumplir, pero primero tendrán que saber que les depara el futuro._

 **Capítulo 11**

 **LOS ROBOS DE PUPUPU TOWN**

 **¡EL POYO MARCA AL PIRATA!**

Desde lo ocurrido en las Sactel Ruina, todo ha ido empeorando con la situación actual del reino.

Las rutas de comercio son atacadas por monstruos de un gran poder, los pueblos cercanos han sido atacados y una mayoría de aventureros han quedado heridos.

Por ello el gremio de Aventureros ha tenido que hacer grandes cambios y hacer unos grandes gastos por el armamento y servicios médicos de sus miembros.

Por los grandes gastos que han hecho esos últimos días ha provocado la baja calidad en parte del armamento que se les entrega para algunas misiones, siendo de una calidad barata y una paga menor en las misiones.

Uno de los cambios fue que los miembros del gremio de aventureros y esta misma ya no serían llamados aventureros, sino que ahora serian llamados "Cazadores" que servían al Gremio de Cazadores.

Y no solo era los cazadores que sufrían de estos cambios, al igual que ellos, los soldados que protegían el pueblo serían armadas de armaduras ligeras y baratas mientras aún poseían armas de alto rendimiento y resistencia. Solo que ahora parecían ser fuerzas fáciles de remplazar si caían en combate.

Con lo de las pagas disminuyendo, la gente ha tenido que trabajar el doble para comprar los víveres para la familia y sobrevivir.

Pero la mayoría han iniciado a robar en las noches para poder obtener dinero y comprar lo que necesitan para vivir. Al menos era algo que los soldados se podrían hacer cargo.

Ahora la mayoría de los nuevos cazadores se encontraban en la taberna de Zumo en la noche, bebiendo tragos para poder caer dormidos tras un largo día de caza con tan mala paga.

En una de las mesas del lugar se encontraba Team Kirby tomando unos cuantos tragos de cerveza de raíz, mientras hablaban con unos camaradas de la situación actual.

"Poyo (Estos no han sido unos buenos días)"

Decía Kirby tomando algo de su trago.

"(Ni que lo digas! Si no fueran por esas baratijas yo y mi grupo hubiéramos podido atrapar a ese Dragón de Hielo)

Exclamó un Hunter Dee quejándose de las herramientas baratas que les dieron para esa misión.

"Poyo (Pero que le vamos a hacer? Nada lamentablemente)"

Inquirió el doctor azul mientras bajaba su libro de "El porque las armaduras baratas son tan mala idea, que por ello el Imperio cayó".

"Solamente esperemos que no pase algo malo del que no podamos recuperarnos"

Decía Kody tomándose su trago de cerveza terminando la discusión.

"Aunque hay algo que me preocupa" Inquirió algo preocupado un Edge Knight.

"Que de seguro nos van a demandar en la versión inglesa de la historia"

"No te preocupes que seguro al día siguiente ya lo cancelan"

Team Kirby se echó a reír con el comentario de Keeby, era un clásico y verdad.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del pueblo se hallaba un gran grupo de siluetas con sombreros y pericos en sus cabezas.

"Tripulación de sombreros de Perico ¡Ataqué!"

Dio la orden y cada uno de ellos dispararon bolas de cañón al pueblo derrumbando una de las torres vigías y a una que otra casa.

Una de ellas les dio precisamente a un torre de reloj que cayó bloqueando la puerta de la taberna, con la mayoría de los cazadores adentro.

Cuando entraron al pueblo lo incendiaron con botellas de fuego que tenían en mano, mientras la gente corría en desesperación los cazadores trataban de salir de la taberna.

Algunos cazadores que estaban afuera trataban de mantener la situación controlada junto a los soldados, pero no eran capaces de evitar que saquearan las casas.

Incluso secuestraban a personas para venderlas como esclavos en el mercado negro, el líder tenía sus ojos fijos en el gran Gremio de Cazadores. Hasta que una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos.

De la taberna salieron los cazadores con sus armas, siendo Team Kirby los que sujetaban sus armas doradas apuntándole al cielo.

Cuando los cazadores avistaron a los que saqueaban al pueblo, con tan solo ver sus vestimentas de rayas en horizontal y los pericos en sus sombreros negros con una calavera.

Eran piratas.

"ARRH"

"KA KA! Ya llegaron! Ya llegaron!"

Alertaba el perico a los miembros de su tripulación pirata que llegaron los cazadores.

"Retirada muchachos!"

Ordeno el capitán a sus tripulantes que siguieron órdenes y se retiraron sin antes llevarse los botines que habían conseguido.

Team Kirby y la mayoría empezaron a darles persecución hasta que el sonido de cañonazos se escucho por el lugar.

Impactaron con algunas casas y torres incendiando a los que estaban cerca y obligando a que la mayoría se dedicará a sacar a las personas que estaba adentro.

Kirby y Ken se separaron del grupo para dirigirse a la fuente de agua más cercana.

Una vez que llegaron a esta, se quitaron sus habilidades respectivas para absorber el agua y transformarse en el acuático, Water Kirby y Water Ken.

"Por Poyo po por YO!"

Water Kirby empezó a bailar en la fuente y el cielo se nublo para que empezará a llover en el pueblo.

 **[Es Súper Efectivo.]**

Ken ayudaba a la mayoría de los cazadores que poseían poderes de agua, hielo o usaban hechizos de ambos elementos.

Ken escupía litros de agua junto a sus demás camaradas en detener las llamas del lugar.

Una vez que las llamas se extinguieron, todos podían respirar tranquilos que el momento de preocupación ya pasó.

Pero podían escuchar las risas de los piratas en burlas de que lograron escapar y se llevaban consigo varias de sus pertenencias.

Solo que se les olvidó un pequeño miembro que lograron atrapar por qué se quedó atrás haciendo sus vainas.

Todos y cada uno de ellos lo veían con una rostro que estaba listo para matar.

"Poyo (Muy bien gente, solo tenemos que interrogarlo de la manera m-

"Poyo po po yo yo Poyo Poyo Poyo yo Po!"

Interrumpió Keeby corriendo hacia su grupo con una mirada exaltada que no podía ni emitir palabra entendible.

"¿¡Alguien se robó nuestra arca de comida!?"

Exclamo sorprendido ante la revelación de su yo amarillo.

"¡Clavaremos al maldito a la pared!"

Grito Kirby furioso con el robo de su más preciada posesión.

 **~Más tarde~**

En el gremio de Cazadores se hallaban Team Kirby y su grupo interrogando al tripulante abandonado en un cuarto aislado en el que el sonido no podía escaparse de ese lugar.

El pirata permanecía fiel a su capitán y no escupía palabra alguna de su ubicación, le tenían que darle crédito por no hablar.

Creo que ya era hora de usar la artillería pesada contra este.

Kirby saco una especie de lata con cuerda, el pirata empezó a reírse con lo que estaba haciendo esa bola rosada. Solo que no espero que Kirby se lo comiera.

Brillo y en su cabeza posaba unos audífonos con los símbolos de una estrella y en su mano un micrófono de comentarista. Se había convertido en Mike Kirby.

Si tan solo ese grandísimo estúpido supiera el infierno que ha traído a sí mismo.

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Le "canto" al pirata que se tapó los oídos por el alto tono de voz de Kirby que casi sangra de los oídos.

Cuando terminó de cantar, le pregunto al pirata semí sordo nuevamente que en donde estaba su capitán.

El con coraje se negó y sin saber aumento el dolor en su interrogación, provocando que Keeby se transformará también en Mike.

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Los dos cantaron en una tonada fuerte que casi le destruyen los tímpanos de los oídos y suplicaba que pararan.

Volvieron a preguntarle por su capitán y el se volvió a negar a hablar.

Ken se les unió en la banda de cantantes al también que volverse en Mike.

El les pedía que no lo hicieran y fue tomado por ignorado por los tres y cantaron una melodía dolorosa.

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sentía como sus oídos sangraban internamente y sus tímpanos se estaban quedando casi sordos y sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza.

"Los cuatro a la vez"

Dijo Kirby viendo cómo Kody también se convirtió en Mike y estaba listo para cantarle a su prisionero.

"Por favor ¡NO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"PooYOOOOOOOOOO!"

Los cuatro gritaron una canción venida del infierno mismo que casi le vuela la cabeza y el cerebro al pirata que lloraba y la sangre le llegaba a los ojos.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, el ya hacía en el suelo con un gran dolor de cabeza y apenas aguantaba el sonido más pequeño del lugar.

"Que bien, por qué no tratamos ¡De nuevo!"

"No por favor! ¡Hablaré! Por favor no canten más"

Suplicaba rindiéndose ante su resistencia con los Guerreros Estelares cantantes que se daban unos chocalas estilo pingüino.

El capitán barba emplumada y su tripulación se hallaban cerca en Orange Ocean preparándose para zarpar en unos pocos días a la isla de nombre de Spicy Volcano, allí se encontraba el último huevo de la especie Dyna y que estaba a un perfecto precio en el mercado negro.

Los cuatro se miraban entre sí dudosos sobre que hacer, no sabían si ese huevo era la misma Dyna Blade que conocen o era otra anterior a ella.

Solo saben que un futuro amigo está en peligro y no deben dejar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Dejaron el cuarto para hablar con sus superiores sobre el asunto, una vez arriba notaron como cada uno de los cazadores estaban en el suelo con los ojos blancos y de sus oídos salían burbujas de saliva.

Cómo que su canto llegó hasta afuera y los KO a todos ellos.

Una vez que les dieron a cada uno de ellos sus manzanas de cristal para que se recuperarán de lo ocurrido, hablaron con bandas sobre las respuestas del pirata.

"(Ya veo… Mayoría de nuestros aventureros, que diga, cazadores están esparcidos por todo el reino haciendo misiones. Lo mejor será evitar que zarpe de Orange Ocean para así asegurarnos que ese huevo este seguro)"

Comento el superior sugiriendo la captura de ese pirata antes de que llegara a la isla para evitar problemas futuros.

"Yo creo que lo mejor es que mínimo cuatro grupos vayan a hacerse cargo de ellos"

Sugirió el Bio Spark al Waddle Dee sobre ir en equipos, talvez no eran una gran amenaza pero era para estar seguros.

"(Tienes razón. Team Kirby, Team Sombra, Team Knight, Team Blast ustedes tienen la tarea de capturar a esos piratas)"

Ordeno a los mejores equipos que tenían por el momento para hacerse cargo este trabajo.

Los miembros de los cuatro equipos mencionados asintieron y se dirigieron a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

Team Kirby al llegar a su casa preparaban sus cosas hasta que cierto evento acabo de ocurrir a sus armas, no se las habían robado ya que era imposible, sino que estaban completamente petrificadas.

"Que rayos les pasó?"

Pregunto Ken viendo sus armas doradas hechas para acabar con el mal.

Keeby trato de levantar su martillo, pero era más pesado que un Snorlax y Storno.

"Creo que nuestras armas se quedaron sin energía"

Teorizo Kody revisando su arma pensando que esa era la razón de sus condiciones.

A los tres se les vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Kirby usando el Instinto Directo contra Dark Knight.

Creían que esa forma debió de haber usado todo el poder de la espada dorada en esa pelea.

Pero eso no explica el porqué de las otras armas, bueno eso tendrá que esperar ya que tienen que irse a Orange Ocean.

Revisaron su cofre y sus otras armas también se las llevaron, bueno el set veloz fue destruido en las dunas y el cuarto set que tenían lo dejaron en el templo de Acore….

Hora del backtracking… Fantástico…

 **~Un día después~**

En las llanuras los esperaban los otros equipos al grupo estrella de la época.

Se supone que tenían que irse temprano y ese grupo de bolas rosadas estaban atrasando los para capturar a esos piratas.

Cuando avistaron a los Kirbies venir corriendo con sus armas hacía al grupo.

Fue ahí que empezaron a dirigirse a su destino para detener a los piratas.

 **~Continuará…~**

 _ **Nuestros grupos de héroes se encuentran viajando a Orange Ocean para detener a aquellos piratas y frustrar sus planes de robar en Spicy Volcano.**_

 _ **Solo que no esperaban cierto cambio en las tablas de combate y el clima.**_

" _Que demonios está pasando._

" _Me están dando nauseas de barco"_

" _Arr' Entonces ve a vomitar en otro sitio que acabamos de limpiar"_

" _Juro que si es la canción de las tormentas-"_

 _ **No se lo pierdan.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**XmarkZX Productions presenta**

 _ **~Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom~**_

 _ **(Team Kirby Clash Deluxe)**_

 **-Diario de Viaje-**

 _En aquella noche tranquila donde los renovados "Cazadores" descansaban al terminar sus días de trabajaban, la villa fue atacada por una nueva amenaza que vino de los siete mares._

 _El pueblo fue saqueado por piratas bajo las luces del cielo nocturno, incendiando lo en el proceso y huyendo ante la llegada de Cazadores, pero de todos modos se llevaron lo que querían._

 _Nuestros héroes atraparon a uno de los piratas para interrogarlo, ya que les robaron su venerada arca de comida, y sacarle información a el y su tripulación._

 _Ahora con un nuevo destino y una importante misión, que pueda alterar el tiempo, deben dirigirse a la Isla del Spicy Volcano para asegurar que el huevo de la ave legendaria no caiga en manos equivocadas._

 _Que le depara a vuestros héroes._

 **~Capítulo 12~**

" **¡Mantengan firme el barco!"**

" **Cazadores contra Piratas"**

Los cuatro grupos enviados por el gremio para lidiar con los piratas, se hallaban corriendo lo más rápido posible en Grasslands para llegar a Orange Ocean.

Hubieron varios contratiempos para vuestros héroes como lo fue toparse con varios monstruos en el sendero.

Colossal Waddle Dees, Sir Kibbles, Ice Dragoons, King Waddle Doos, Giant Edges, Mr. Frosties.

Un gran número de ellos rondaban en las dulces planicies verdes, metiéndose en el camino de los 4 grupos y obligarlos a pelear con ellos.

"Poyo (Movámonos muchachos, dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo)"

Le decía Kirby a los demás corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Esos combates les quitaron mucho vigor y los atrasaron mucho.

"Ya está atardeciendo, dudo que logremos alcanzarlo"

Expreso Bio Spark viendo el cielo con tonos anaranjados y como el sol se ocultaba en las montañas.

Una vez que llegaron a Orange Ocean, se hicieron en la playa buscando signo alguno de los piratas.

"Alla!"

Señalo Sharpe Knight avistando a la distancia el barco alejándose en el océano naranja.

"No lo alcanzaremos si no conseguimos un barco pronto"

Exclamo Poppy Bros Jr del Team Blast, al ver la ventaja que les tenían los piratas que se les escapaban.

Team Kirby junto a miembros del Team Sombra y Team Knight, buscaban en su alrededor algo que les sirviera de bote y remos.

Los Kirbies seguramente podrían alcanzar el barco si nadaban hacia el, pero están seguros que pelear con una gran tripulación sería una mala idea.

Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarlos en este predicamento.

 ***THUD***

Los sonidos de algo hecho de madera caer al suelo les llamo la atención a los cazadores.

Detrás de ellos había un bote lo suficientemente grande para que los 16 cupieran en ella.

"Poyo?/ Pero que demonios?"

Dijeron los cazadores confundidos ante el evento que acaba de ocurrirles, ese bote no estaba ahí en antes ¿verdad?

Solo fue necesario notar una sombra pasar por el bote para saber qué ese alguien les entrego ese bote.

Y era un viejo conocido con una reconocible máscara de las que se le veían sus ojos azules.

Se les formó una sonrisa al ver a su amigo enmascarado nuevamente.

 **~Barco de los Sombreros de Perico~**

Ya había anochecido y el cielo estaba bañada en estrellas mientras el mar era de color naranja violeta.

"Ar' Puedo sentir como ese huevo me llama para que lo rapte y venda!"

Decía el capitán barba emplumada sintiendo como el huevo lo llamaba.

Al igual que todo el dinero que obtendrá por este.

"KAKA! Huevo! Huevo!"

Imitaba el perico a su capitán.

Todos los piratas eran aves que se les veía mucho por el ocena, como gaviotas, pelicanos y pericos.

Y justo su capitán era un perico con plumas largas como barba.

"Fue una gran idea la del capitán el asegurarse de menguar las fuerzas del gremio y asegurarse de que no intervinieran"

"No, esa fue una mala idea y algo me dice que dejamos a Pepe haya y seguro le sacaron la información"

Reprimió el otro ante la gran falta del plan, que ahora me doy cuenta de ella pero que más da.

"Oye pico de bolsa, que estás diciendo de mi plan ¿Qué fue terrible? Quién te crees que eres para cuestionar mis planes!"

Reclamo el Capitán Barba Emplumada enojado con lo que su oído de marinero captó de la boca de su tripulante.

"KAKA! Plan! Plan!"

"Yo solo digo que tuvimos que habernos dirigido a la isla primero en vez de ir por el gremio, nos daría la ventaja de que no sabrían que íbamos a robar el huevo en caso que Pepe haya escupido los frijoles"

Contesto devuelta Jerry a su capitán sobre lo que en verdad tuvo que hacer.

"Pues ahí te equivocaste mi sucio camarada, necesitábamos conseguir comida para el viaje"

Contrarrestó la crítica de su tripulante emplumado al recordarle sobre que necesitaban la comida y si que sacaron muchos suministros en esa casa de esos cuatro.

"KAKA! Comida! Comida!"

Continuar esta discusión iba ser inútil ya que la cabeza del capitán era un lío como el cuadrado de las Tortadas.

Además que no quería caminado por la plancha, nuevamente, ya que los tiburones son más frecuentes hoy en día en la marea.

El capitán fue por aquella arca de comida para celebrar su nueva victoria ante el realista de Jerry.

Sacó un delicioso y nutritivo Maximun Tomato para comérselo de un solo bocado, solo que cierto pie no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

O mejor dicho, cuatro pies.

Al parecer fueron Team Kirby que le brindo esas fuertes patadas al capitán por querer comerse la comida que ellos se mataron para comprar.

"¡Le **Le dabas una sola mordida y ahí sí que te matábamos!** "

Dijo Kirby con una voz de ultra tumba en esencia que hablaba totalmente en serio de hacerlo.

Seguido de ellos cuatro aparecieron el Team Sombra, el Team Knight y el Team Blast.

Los cuatro pares de cazadores estaban listos para meter a esos malandrines en la cárcel.

"Como es que sabían que íbamos a estar en Orange Ocean"

Reclamo exigiendo la respuesta de los cazadores.

Solamente escupió a Pepe cómo respuesta.

"Ve se lo dije"

Se escuchó la voz de Jerry por ahí.

Todos los piratas sacaron sus espadas mientras los del gremio sacaron las suyas.

 **~Música~**

 **~Treacherous Waters~**

Se abalanzaron al combate que se iba a desarrollarse en medio del gran mar.

Kirby se fue directo a pelear contra el capitán en un combate de espadas, donde llevaba la delantera pero el de las plumas no se iba quedar atrás.

Los que se enfrentaban a Keeby eran mandados a volar con sus fuertes azotes de su gran martillo.

"POYO!"

Realizó un potente Hammer Swing que conecto con el pobre pirata #45, mandándolo hasta el cielo estrellándose con la luna.

Ken lanzaba sus cristales elementales al grupo que se enfrentaban, pero no parecían hacerle mucho daño que digamos.

Y no le daban tiempo de sacar su juego de química.

"Oye Kenny, agáchate!"

Llamo el Bompy, el Poppy Bros Jr, al doctor de color azul que se agachara mientras tenía bomba en mano.

Le hizo caso al de las bombas para que la bomba le explotara a sus enemigos, mandando los fuera del barco.

Ken le agradeció a Bompy, quién le dio un pulgar arriba para luego seguir lanzando bombas a sus enemigos.

Heavy Knight lidiaba con un pequeño grupo de estos que no podían contra el llenando aún más su gran orgullo.

Cómo su nombre.

"Это все, что есть у птиц, я покажу вам, как использовать меч"

Decía el caballero pesado al realizar un poderoso corte que rompió los sables de las ahora asustadas ave, que casi ponían un huevo.

"Poyo! (Cuidado tyazhelyy)"

Aviso Kody lanzando un hechizo de fuego a un pirata que casi lo ataca por la espalda.

"Спасибо товарищу"

Agradeció el caballero a su camarada para volver con el combate.

El pequeño Jungy, el Jungle Bomb, era perseguido hasta la proa donde fue acorralado.

Estaba tan asustado se le cayó un bomba por accidente.

Esta rodó cerca de los piratas y estaba a punto de explotar.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Ellos se abrazaron mientras gritaban para que luego salieran volando por la proa con la gran explosión.

"Oops"

Se disculpó el pequeño mientras se retiraba.

Los dos Moonjas le clavaron una fuerte patada a uno que terminó siendo mandado hasta la verga, no la ofensiva, donde Bio Spark lo sujeto de la pata y lo arremetió contra sus compañeros.

Junto a él estaban Foley quien lo tomo de sus hojas y lo miro a los ojos.

La pequeña planta asintió y encendió su mecha.

Lo lanzó a la popa donde estaban el que se parecía Benikage junto a Sharp Knight y Edge Knight.

Explotó llevándose consigo a los que se enfrentaban a los cuatro junto al timón del barco.

Quedaban pocos y faltaba el mismo capitán que se enfrentaba a Kirby.

Ambos se repartían espadazos en donde estaban, Kirby llevaba la ventaja por su tamaño y velocidad.

Aunque el Capitán Barba Emplumada no se quedaba que repartía bloqueadas y luego estocadas.

"Hah! No creas que porque sea viejo significa que no pueda pelear, he sido el campeón renombrado del arte de la espada por más de 40 años"

Comentó confiado revelando su título ante el espadachín de fuego.

"No he sido vencido en un solo combate!"

"KAKA! Campeón! Campeón!"

Kirby solo miraba con la ceja arqueada.

Solamente tocó la punta de su espada la pata de palo del capitán para que segundos después se incendiara en llamas.

"KAKAKA!?"

"KAKA! Yo soy el único que puede decir kaka aquí!"

El capitán corría por todo el barco gritando como una ave por su pata en llamas.

Kirby se estaba riendo por la cómica escena que pasaba.

Le siguieron sus compañeros al igual que los piratas por lo gracioso que se veía el capitán.

Aún más cuando su pata se atoro en un hueco que había en uno de los huecos que había en unos tablones del barco.

El capitán trataba de zafar su pata del hueco mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo de ignorar las burlas de su tripulación y enemigos.

"Callarse de una vez!"

Exigió haciendo que su enojo le diera el doble fuerza logrando zafarse, solo que con un pequeño inconveniente.

Se arrancó la pata en el proceso.

Todos estallaron de risa como una bomba al ver lo que le pasó al capitán. Solo que no esperaban que del mismo hueco salió disparado una bala de cañón.

Todos tragaron con fuerza al ver como la bala de cañón iba de regreso por la gravedad, el doble de fuerte.

Atravesando el piso y como salía la típica agua cuando el barco empieza a hundirse.

Solo había una sola cosa que hacer.

"¡QUE CUNDA EL PÁNICO!"

Todos los presentes empezaron a correr en círculos por todo el lugar.

Algunos fueron a la bodega para tratar de tapar la fuga de agua que había.

La bodega estaba casi llena de agua haciéndoles algo complicado en donde estaba la ruptura del barco.

Heavy sacó una cinta adhesiva para tapar el hueco, solo que el agua hacia débil el pegamento.

Tenían que salir de este barco de inmediato.

"Poyo (Tenemos que evacuar)"

Exclamo el pequeño guerrero estelar a los presentes para que salieran de aquí.

"Donde están sus botes!?"

Exigió querer saber Bio Spark apuntando con su katana al capitán.

"No son muchas, dudo que todos quepamos en ellas"

Respondió el capitán mostrando donde estaban los botes.

Los Kirbies podrían nadar devuelta a la orilla de Orange Ocean, pero no sabrían de los demás y los otros piratas.

Y justamente dejaron su bote atrás, ya que se les olvidó amarrarlo al barco.

Estos son momentos en los que le gustaría que Meta Knight estuviera aquí, el es el más listo de los cuatro y era el de las ideas en momentos como este.

Si supiera que le tocó ser el de las ideas, seguro ya estaría riéndose por la ironía.

" _Hahahahahaha_ "

Se escuchó una voz en su mente, al igual que en la de los otros tres Kirbies.

" _Oh tu cállate, que tú ni siquiera apareces en el juego!_ "

Reclamo Kirby mentalmente al escuchar la burla de su hermano, que solo aparecerá únicamente en esta parte, desde el presente.

Solo que por su reclamó se le resbaló su espada de la mano y cayó en la bodega, donde se escuchó que se clavó con algo.

"¡OH POR DIOS!"

En el gran océano se pudo apreciar una gran explosión.

Que fue notado por cierto individuo enmascarado desde el mirador de Orange Ocean.

"Ah mier-"

 _ **~CONTINUARA~**_

 **~Avance del siguiente capítulo~**

 _Donde estoy ¿agua? Acaso estoy debajo del mar._

 _Esta está extraña sirena que se le vuelven los ojos con forma de corazón y no para de abrazarme._

 _Me recuerda mucho a ChuChu, si me escuchará creo que me mata._

 _Claro los piratas, tengo que regresar a la superficie y…. ¿Que no me puedo ir? ¿Soy el destinado rey? Lo siento pero la seguridad de ese huevo es más importante que un título._

 _No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!_

 **Capítulo 13**

 **~Nada afuera del reino del mar~**

 **~El cuento del cazador y la sirena~**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡XmarkZX Productions presenta!**

 **-Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom-**

 **Una historia basada en Team Kirby Clash Deluxe**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo**_

 **~Diario de Viaje~**

 _Vuestros valerosos héroes se habían dispuesto a detener al grupo de piratas que atentaban de robar al huevo de la sagrada ave arco iris, al tratarse de una futura amiga Team Kirby haría lo posible para evitar que caigan en las manos equivocadas._

 _En aquel asalto, quedaron cerca de detenerlos hasta la desgracia cómica que los llevo a apuros por el hundimiento de la nave, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograron frenar el hundimiento debido a un inconveniente_ _ **explosivo**_ _dejando sus destinos inciertos para el caballero que veía desde la costa._

 _Habrán sobrevivido o llegaron al reino del más allá con vuestro padre creador, solo el flujo del destino lo dirá._

 **Capítulo 13**

 **-Nada afuera del mar-**

 **-El cuento del cazador y la sirena-**

En su cuerpo sentía un gran dolor mientras merodeaba en aquel vació negro en el que se hallaba.

Donde estaba y que fue lo que paso para que estuviera aquí, ¿estaba muerto? Su mente le recordaba lo que paso en aquel barco, no era posible que una simple explosión finalmente lo haya apartado del mundo de los vivos después de todo.

El derroto a la Star Dream, no sería posible que eso fuera capaz de eliminarlo tan fácilmente.

Debe de estar inconsciente, ese es su única explicación del porque esta aquí en este vació.

…

Sus amigos, ¿Dónde están? ¿Estarán bien? Debe de despertar y averiguar si se encuentran bien. Al igual como los piratas, el y su equipo no los odiaban, bueno un poco por lo de la comida, solo era que ellos no estaban haciendo lo correcto y no deberían de hacerlo.

Por lo menos no podrán robar el huevo, este puede descansar tranquilo ya que esta fuera de peligro y aunque si llegaran a tocarlo, no tendrían manera de traerlo devuelta al mercado negro para venderlo por falta de transporte.

Fue ahí que sintió algo en su cuerpo, sentía frescura, paz y tranquilidad. Talvez era por estar bajo del agua que lo sentía, pero esta era completamente diferente a la que sentía con la del mar o ríos.

No lo iba descubrir si seguía aquí ya era hora de despertar.

 **-Lugar desconocido-**

Sus sentidos volvieron en sí y abrió sus ojos azules para ver en dónde se encontraba.

Noto que tenía sus visores de agua puestos, eso ya respondía su duda de que estaba bajo del agua, pero exactamente dónde estaba debajo del agua.

Miro a sus alrededores notando que estaba en una habitación con muebles muy particulares.

Estaban basados en cosas que puedes encontrar en el mar como conchas, algas, caparazones, peces, todo era relacionado con la vida marina, heh, la lampara tenía forma de una medusa.

Y su cama era de agua, vaya que original una cama de agua en el agua, solo que la cabecera era del de una concha nuevamente.

Noto una ventana cerca de su cama y nado a esta para ver como se veía el exterior de este cuarto.

-Poyo-

Quedo sin palabras el guerrero estelar con lo que veía.

Cuando llego a asomarse se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que veía, veía una utopía subacuática llena de hermosas estructuras de arquitectura marítima.

Era como el dominio de la gente pez de la que su amigo espadachín de Hyrule le hablaba en las reuniones que hacían allá en Battle Zity.

Forzó la vista un poco para ver si podía ver cual era la vida inteligente que vivía en este reino debajo del mar.

Vio pasar uno que otro Driblees, Awaskis, Blippers, juro haber visto a uno que otro Cheap Cheap por ahí, y finalizo con tan solo ver lo que parecía la especie gobernante de esta civilización acuática.

-Poyo-

Decía asombrado el guerrero de color rosa viendo a la especie con aspecto de humanoide lleno de escamas y cola de pez.

Era la primera vez que veía esta especie en su vida en Dream Land, o talvez si los conocía ya que según recuerda el Fumu le estaba dando unas lecciones en su casa sobre la historia de Pop Star y las antiguas civilizaciones, pero se quedo dormido en medio trayecto y no logro escuchar lo que decía ella sobre una ciudad submarina donde vivía una especie de humanoides con colas de pez.

Necesitaba explorar un poco más de este lugar, nado por todo el cuarto buscando sus cosas, pero nada, no estaban en ningún lado.

De seguro las perdió cuando el barco exploto y ahora deben de estar perdidas en el fondo del mar.

Ahora ya sabe que se siente el perder tus cosas con las que con tanto empeño te esforzaste en conseguir, solo para perderlas. De seguro su amiga cazarrecompensas le diría a su cara - _Ahora ya sabes cómo se siente_ -

Pues tendrá que ir sin ellas, además ¿Que peligro podía haber en un lugar como este sí parece todo tranquilo?

Empezó a dirigirse a la ventana para salirse de este lugar, hasta que las puertas de su cuatro se abrieron mostrando a soldados con tridentes en la mano.

-Usted, se le requiere en la sala del trono-

Dijo el soldado señalando al pequeño guerrero estelar, que los miraba confuso a los dos.

\- ¿Poyo? (¿Por qué?)-

Pregunto Kirby al no estar seguro de la razón del porque lo necesiten en la presencia del gobernante de este lugar, ni lo conoce.

-Solo síganos y recibirá sus respuestas por parte de la princesa-

Afirmo el otro soldado para hacerle seña que le siguiera.

Sin nada más que hacer y no tan seguro, Kirby los siguió.

 **~Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom~**

\- ¿Donde podrá estar? –

Decía Masked Knight encima de su Warp Star buscando por la superficie azul el paradero de los demás cazadores del gremio y al equipo de su yo de este mundo.

Solo había podido encontrar a uno que otro miembro del Team Shadow y el Team Blast, pero nada de los demás del Team Kirby y el resto de los demás equipos.

Podía sentirlos, ¡Pero no podía sentir a Kenneth, Kody y a Keeby! Aunque la presencia de Kirby si la podía sentir, pero era demasiado baja y muy lejos para poder captarla.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba bajo el agua, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan bajo en el agua.

-A este paso tendré que sumergirme al agua-

Comento no agradándole la idea.

No es que no le gustase el agua o que si su capa y mascara se mojaran, sino era que la búsqueda le iba a tomar tiempo y ese tiempo no lo iba a gastar por una sola persona, ya que también había más que estaban posiblemente peligrando.

Quien sabe lo tan profundo que es el fondo del mar.

Iba a cambiar de dirección hasta que sintió la presencia de dos individuos acercándose a suma velocidad.

\- ¡ _No estos tipos otra vez!_ –

Se quejo en sus pensamientos soltando un suspiro de desespero al saber quienes eran los que se acercaban a donde estaba y no parecía estar muy feliz de verlos.

Al frente de el aparecieron dos sujetos a los que Masked apunto con su espada.

-Justo ahora no estoy del humor para estar lidiando con ustedes, **Nexus Warriors** -

-Regresa a tu dimensión Masked Knight, o debería decir **Kirby** de la dimensión A-R-D-Z.-

Ordeno al caballero de la máscara que no estaba de buenas con estos idiotas, según las palabras de este.

-Cuantas veces se los voy que tener que explicar antes de darles una paliza. ¡ **Lo estoy haciendo por una buena causa!** –

-Una causa en la que has roto las leyes de las dimensiones y universos y has cometido actos de mucha **violencia,** debes de ser detenido sin importar las razones por la que las hagas-

Reitero el otro Nexus Warrior ante la convicción del guerrero estelar de otra dimensión.

Kirby va a tener que esperar debido a que estos ya están colmando su paciencia… nuevamente.

 **~Team Kirby Clash Deluxe~**

Kirby se hallaba en la sala del trono de la princesa de este reino submarino, al parecer la princesa tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo por ese brillo en sus ojos a pesar de que trate de mantenerse en una postura profesional.

\- ¿Entonces eres aquel que mis guardias rescataron del cañón huesudo a las horas de la noche de ayer? –

Pregunto la princesa recordando lo que escribió su capitán en su reporte de ayer y lo que encontró en la noche.

Kirby asintió respondiendo la pregunta de la princesa que se tomo la molestia de pedir a sus guardias que lo trajeran a su presencia a pesar de ser un simple joven de 200 años.

-Dime joven, según el reporte se encontraron partes de un barco hecho pedazos. ¿Algo repentino sucedió y ocasiono que su barco terminara así en nuestro reino y te encontraran cerca de este? –

Inquirió la princesa aún más en el tema de su invitado especial.

Kirby se dispuso a explicarle lo sucedido en el barco, le explico que era el líder del Team Kirby que sirve al Gremio de Cazadores y se les encomendó la misión de detener a los piratas que saquearon su villa, que atentaban robar el huevo de la majestuosa ave arco iris llamada **Dyna Blade**.

-Pero que alma tan gentil y valiente tienes **tu** y tus **camaradas** , a pesar de ese trágico momento lograron detener a esos sucios **pajarracos de aguas contaminadas** -

Kirby agradeció con el asentir de su cabeza hasta que se acordó de algo sumamente **importante. Muy importante** para el Cazador de Grasslands.

-Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo-

-Lamentablemente no encontraron a nadie más en el mismo lugar en que te encontraron-

Contesto la princesa ante la duda del pequeño de rosa que se miraba como si no hubiera sido la respuesta que él quería o esperaba.

-Poyo po po poyo-

\- ¡oh! Tú te referías a otra cosa además que a tus amigos perdidos ¿verdad? –

Kirby asentía rápidamente con la cabeza al ver que ya entendía lo que estaba pidiendo saber.

Su **compañero** más valioso e importante para el grupo y que los ha ayudado en toda la aventura en esta época del DreamLand del pasado.

-Se encontró una especie de cofre de madera cerca de unas algas, pero estaba rota y parecía ser que su contenido fue devorado por esos piratas o alguno que otro ser marino que estaba cerca. -

\- ¡ **NOOOOOOO!** –

 **~En memoria al arca de comida~**

Masked Knight se hallaba recuperando algo de aliento después de zafarse del ataque magnético por el que fue atrapado en un descuido cuando peleaba contra el otro Nexus Warrior.

-Solo ríndete Guerrero Estelar Kirby de la Dimensión A-R-D-Z, es por el bien de las dimensiones-

Reclamo el Nexus al caballero de color rosa que debajo de su máscara tenía una mirada de que no iba a aceptar ninguna de la basura de estos idiotas de mente cerrada.

-Rendirse no está en mi diccionario, y mucho menos rendirse para dejar que un maldito de solo un ojo cubra el universo entero en la oscuridad. Ustedes no saben de lo que el es capaz, si su poder aumenta hasta que ya no haya barreras para su poder ¿Que creen que hará una vez que haya superado a los mismísimos Nexus? –

Contesto con rabia a los dos ya con poca tolerancia de todo lo que salía de sus bocas.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de combate ante el posible ataque del caballero, solo para ser interrumpidos por una burbuja que salio de la capa azul liquida.

La burbuja floto cerca de los dos y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo, no le dieron importancia a esta al tratarse de algo insignificante como una burbuja.

Que equivocados estaban…

- **¡NOOOOOOO!** –

El sonido fue demasiado fuerte para los dos Nexus que no vieron más remedio que taparse los oídos por el grito que había en la burbuja.

Masked vio esto como una oportunidad de ataque o escape, pero una esfera con la imagen de un reloj le gano en eso y atrapo a los dos en un campo dónde el tiempo es detenido.

Miro abajo para ver quien había sido y se trataba del mismo Kody con su varita en mano.

-Poyo (Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Kody)-

-Poyo (Gracias, pero debemos de encargarnos de algo primero. Esos dos podrán esperar un poco más, los demás son más importantes que estos locos)-

Los dos huyeron en la Warp Star, solo para que segundos después les siguieran el paso.

 **~ ¡Bandana Dee no es un Waddle Dee genérico! ~**

Kirby se hallaba nadando entre la gente del mercado cercano en busca de la tienda de armas para comprar algo de armamento para el viaje de regreso a la superficie.

Cuando la encontró se vio cara a cara con un amigo que no ha visto por un buen y largo tiempo desde el día que llego a esta época.

\- ¡Kirby! Cuanto tiempo sin verte pasar por mi tienda-

Saludo el Halcandriano al cazador de color rosa con una sonrisa alegre de ver a su mejor amigo/ comprador.

-Poyo-

-Oh ya sabes, manteniendo el negocio, vendiendo armas a los aventureros/ cazadores que están bien locos para pelear con monstruos usando mis productos, ideando mi conquista del reino entero y posiblemente del universo-

Decía el comerciante sobre su vida y ganándose una mirada del pequeño guerrero, que no tomo para nada bien la pequeña broma de Maglor.

\- ¡Poyo! –

-Oh vamos que no puedo bromear en horas de trabajo, que sea el dueño de este puesto no significa que no pueda bromear de en vez en cuando para que el ambiente no este muerto. Aprende a divertirte un poco, no todo es trabajo-

Kirby aún seguía mirándolo con esa mirada estoica, que ya le estaba dando algo de perturbación al comerciante.

-Vale ya me callo, dios santo es que parece como si hubiera robado una corona con poder oscuro y me haya transformado en un monstruo o algo así para que me estés mirando de esa manera-

La imagen de alguien como Maglor con una corona para luego transformarse en una especie de monstruo cruzo por la mente del pequeño Kirby.

-Poyo poyo po yo poyo-

\- ¿Armas? ¿Armadura? Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio amiguito, que es lo que necesitas-

Dijo el comerciante para que Kirby iniciara a explicarle su situación y razón de comprar nuevas armas, debido a que las suyas se perdieron en el vasto océano.

En un asentir, el comerciante saco su producto más fresco y nuevo para el pequeño en necesidad si quiere hacerse camino.

Ahí ya hacía Kirby con un pez dorado, completamente vivo, como sombrero y portando un tiburón espada con picos en su sable.

\- ¡Poyo yo poyo! –

De ahí Kirby salio nadando a las afueras de la ciudad siguiendo el camino que se le fue marcado en su mapa, debe de llegar a la superficie a toda costa, jeje entendieron, ese huevo necesita protección sin importar que y sabe muy bien que debe de haber alguien que este en busca este. Al igual que encontrar a sus amigos.

 **~Continuara…~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **Team Kirby Clash Deluxe:**

 **~Guerreros Estelares en Dream Kingdom~**

 _ **Los personajes de Kirby le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el juego Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, algunos capítulos serán completamente originales y que no aparece en el material original.**_

 **Recapitulando**

 _ **Una vez separado de sus compañeros y Masked Knight lidiando contra los Guerreros Nexus mientras busca ayudar, depende de Kirby llegar a tiempo a la isla para proteger por completo y asegurarse de la seguridad del huevo.**_

 **Capítulo 14**

 **~Nadando en el mar-**

 **La odisea bajo el agua**

Kirby con su nuevo armamento se hallaba viendo el mapa, resistente al agua, que le dieron para poder llegar a la isla Spicy Volcano sin dificultades.

Todo iba a ser tan sencillo como comerse un pastel de fresas, le echo otra ojeada al mapa para asegurarse de estar tomando el camino directo hasta que su espada le detuvo.

-Rosa ay algo que debes de saber- Dijo Sable, así se llama el tiburón sable no confundir por Blade Knight -Es sobre la ruta... Estas prácticamente nadando a tu perdición-

Le miró confuso reviso el mapa y vio los nombres de los sitios por los que debía de pasar para poder avanzar a la isla: Pasó de las sardinas, Cavernas de las Anguilas, Las corrientes de Medusas, la ciudad hundida de Leviathan y el cementerio de barcos del Kraken.

Ok, ya ve el problema.

Pero debía de hacerlo pues era la única manera que tomaría menos tiempo en llegar al Volcán, podría enfrentar al Leviathan y al Kraken pero el agua le dificultaba las cosas y lo limitaba a ataques simples.

-No se preocupe por el Leviathan señor Kirby, ¡el gran Sushi mato al Leviathan años atrás en su edad de perla!- Aseguró el pez yelmo, Bobi a su nuevo amigo contándole la hazaña de esa leyenda del fondo del mar.

¿Sushi? Le interesaba esa leyenda viviente pues sería de gran ayuda. -Ese viejo perro de agua es el mejor navegante que haya existido entre la especie derivada de peces, el burlaba por completo a esos monstruos que asechaban el océano y no solo lo hizo una vez sino varias veces sin dificultades que años después escribió la manera para pasar por su territorio con suma facilidad, le llamaban el "Tiburón"- Sable le contaba a Kirby de la leyenda del tiburón, sonaba que ese pez aún debe de seguir vivo hoy en día y quizás pueda guiarles.

-Solo que hay un diminuto problema… El se retiró- Eso si que es decepcionante, contando el hecho que ya se emocionó. -Nadie sabe porque: no perdió a su amada sirena cuando estaba lejos y ninguno de sus niños ha muerto acompañándolo-

Pues tendrá que averiguar eso más tarde, solo necesita llegar a la isla y saber cómo pasar al Kraken es su prioridad número uno.

~Guerreros Nexus en Dream Kingdom~

Masked Knight le dio una fuerte patada a la cara del Nexus Warriors que vinieron a por el en esta dimensión.

Gracias a Bio Spark y a su equipo lograron tomar la delantera, solo faltaban unos miembros más y podrán ir por Kirby al final.

¡Si es que estos ya se rindieran!

-Es por- Fue callado el Nexus con un puñetazo de Heavy, dándole en todo el estómago y dejándolo casi sin aire.

Masked veía complacido con el acto del tanque, que lo repite en su cabeza varias veces.

~...~

-¡No! Y eso es punto final- Sushi cerró la puerta de su oficina al guerrero estelar con fuerza.

No estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar, quiso ver si les podía ayudar en cruzar pero, el ahora pescador submarino, con un no de manera precisa y concisa los rechazo.

Dato curioso: Sushi es el ancestro de Kine, su amigo animal que le ayudo en las amenazas Dark Matter.

-Costras, ni siquiera nos va a decir cómo debemos de hacerlo- Dijo Bobi, quejándose por la falta de ayuda del pescador.

-Poyo- Bueno solo tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, fue lo que dijo Kirby antes de retirarse del lugar e ir directo al paso de las sardinas.

Ah esperen un segundo, ya estaban en el paso de las sardinas pues era el área de pesca. Corrijamos eso manos, iba saliendo del Paso de las sardinas.

A medio camino no se toparon con casi nada de enemigos, parece ser que solo la superficie/ tierra firme como Grasslands y otros más eran los que estaban infestados de monstruos.

Solo que no se esperaban a encontrarse a cierta princesa de este reino submarino.

-¿¡Poyo!?- Su majestad que hace aquí, exclamó Kirby junto a su armamento al ver a la princesa fuera del castillo.

Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, ya estaba a acostumbrado a la realeza que le importa más a ayudar a los demás que su seguridad pues ya conocía a gente como Dedede, Zelda y otros más. Era por el hecho de cómo los alcanzó sin que la notarán.

-Muy simple mis súbditos, solo me adelante mientras hablaban con el señor Sushi- Fue su respuesta, a decir verdad esperaba algo más épico como Zelda se reveló a Link en Ocarina of Time.

-Seré un depredador pero hasta yo sé que es peligroso para usted estar aquí, inclusive si se trata del lugar al que vamos a ir- Reclamo Sable expresando su experiencia de depredador a la monarca, más en específico ese cementerio.

Ella no le importaba lo que decía del lugar -Obviamente necesitan de mi ayuda, vos no van a poder pasar por el cementerio del Kraken sin ayuda de Sushi y no está dispuesto a cooperar- Dijo la princesa, dejando claro que les era imposible sin ayuda del legendario "Tiburón"

-¿Nos va a decir cómo convencerlo?- Pregunto Bobi optimista con esperanzas que la princesa pueda convencer a Sushi de ayudarlos. La princesa solo miro a otro lado algo triste, estaba ocultando algo.

-Yo… Sé como poder avanzar por el cementerio del Kraken- Era lo que decía su boca pero su cara la otra. -El señor Sushi nos compartió la manera de cómo poder pasar por el cementerio del Kraken- Podrían reusarse, pero tampoco estaban seguros si era una buena idea o una mala solo que tendría consecuencias.

El guerrero estelar tuvo que decidir una vez más por todos, algo que ya empezaba a acostumbrar. -Poyo- Confío que podrá guiarnos con seguridad su majestad solo muéstrenos el camino, fue lo que dijo Kirby decidiendo lo que debían de hacer.

-Gracias buen cazador, siempre supe que su corazón lo haría tomar la elección correcta- Abrazo a Kirby con todas sus fuerzas y se fue nadando para continuar el camino que seguía adelante.

Pero todo fue visto por dos ojos llenos de preocupación. -Oh no… No pienso permitir que eso suceda, no pienso romper la promesa que le hice- Y siguió al grupo del cazador rosado.

~...~

En un palacio de los reinos del cielo se hallaba el hechicero oscuro Taranza pasando por los pasillos donde se veía un hermoso brote en el fondo.

-Los planes están yendo como planeado- Dijo Taranza sosteniendo el trozo de un espejo con su mano, este cortándole la mano pero no le importaba, se comunicaba con su "amigo".

 **-Los cazadores están perdiendo terreno y ahora todo Dream Kingdom está expuesto a una invasión sin su Team Kirby entre sus rangos, esos cerebros de pájaro hicieron un buen trabajo-** Decía el ser detrás del vidrio, para que de este se viera como una gran cantidad de monstruos nuevos se aparecieran en los desiertos, planicies y ruinas se aparecieran provocando caos a cualquier pueblo cercano.

Ambos recordaban lo simple que fue esparcir el rumor de la existencia del "Huevo del ave arcoíris" en Spicy Volcano, un huevo capaz de concederte deseos como vida eterna y riqueza infinita.

Usaron a ese perico que enviciaba ambas cosas y dejó que su mente creyera en la parte de los deseos pues un mortal siempre hará todo por la vida eterna y dinero, porque creen que existe la piedra filosofal. La realidad era que el huevo solo es uno corriente y que va a nacer el polluelo de la mítica ave en poco tiempo y por el conocimiento de que Team Kirby conocía al polluelo del futuro y saber que podría estar en peligro haría todo lo posible para evitar que cayera en manos con malas intenciones y el posible cambio que habría en el tiempo.

Los héroes son tan tontos y manipulables a su antojo.

-Con ellos fuera del camino por el momento podremos seguir con nuestros planes sin ninguna interrupción- Dijo para que mostrará su punto, uno de sus sirvientes trajo a su descendiente quien lloraba y era mucho para este.

Los encerró en una red para que aplicará un poco de magia en la red y no se escuchará nada en el exterior, pero si en el interior para que hechizara a su pequeña aumentando la fuerza de sus llantos que eran demasiado para su sirviente y le volará la cabeza.

Poco a poco cumplirán su objetivo, poco a poco Taranza será consumido por el reflejo de su verdadero ser. Solo necesitan asegurarse que Kirby se mantenga alejado de Dream Kingdom por unos días más.

~...~

Pasó un tiempo en lo que, con ayuda de la princesa, pudieron pasar por dos de las cuatro áreas restantes pero no significa que fue fácil.

En la cueva se toparon que la cantidad de anguilas le daba nombre a está por su excesiva cantidad de estas y lo peligroso que eran con tan solo se acercarán un poco a la pequeña cueva de la que emergen.

No sufrieron bajas pero casi son electrocutados y ser electrocutado en el agua no es algo muy bueno que digamos, su majestad no se estaba fijando en su camino y casi es electrocutada.

No veían mucho profesionalismo en su persona, se le veía preocupada en todo el trayecto y provocaba su gran precaución en cada segundo que pasaban por ahí.

Tanto era el temor que por accidente grito y despertó a la anguila mayor que dormía hasta que lo escandalizó la princesa.

-¡TODOS NADEN POR SUS VIDAS!- Fue su grito y se fue nadando a máxima velocidad dejando al Guerrero Estelar atrás apunto de ser devorado.

-¿¡Poyo!?- ¿¡Adónde vas!?

-¡Niño nada o seremos pescado frito!-

-¡No me deje atrás Señor Sable!-

Por poco lograron salvarse de ser devorados y se fueron a la siguiente área marcada en el mapa para perder a la anguila.

-Psh, niños...- Dijo para volver a tomar su siesta.

La corriente de Medusas fue donde casi los matan por las fuertes corrientes que llevan a los desafortunados directo a una pared de medusas listas para electrocutarlo hasta que quede paralizado y no pueda hacer más mientras se ahoga.

Y esa era la primera de las cinco paredes que había y pasar por estas era solo posible con la habilidad de un experto en la navegación podría pasar por aquí.

La segunda consistió en pasar por un espacio de estos, no tan complicado pero la tercera era una variación de esta solo que abrían un paso uno por uno pero lo cerraban. Se hicieron una carrera perfecta que aunque los canso demasiado no podía detenerse por la corriente que había y lo que ocurría si dejarán que les ganará.

Kirby alzó la espada para cargar un rayo y la disparo a una gran cantidad de estos que venían siguiendo un patrón similar al de los Bloopers bajo el agua.

Cuando llegaron a la última no había nada, solo medusas sin fuerza vital en sus cuerpos.

-Eso es raro- Susurro viendo pasar los cuerpos de las medusas, completamente sin vida como piedras.

Hasta que vieron un nuevo tipo de medusa a lo lejos, claro no se detuvieron por las corrientes de agua, hasta que se distinguió.

Una medusa de una membrana de color verde y se le podía ver en está su núcleo rojo al igual que colmillos por debajo.

-¿Pero que esa cosa?- Pregunto Sable viendo a la "medusa", pero Kirby conocía muy bien esa especie.

-¡Metroid! ¡Metroid!- Dijo Kirby alertado y se puso en el camino para bloquear el ataque del "Guerrero Supremo" y proteger a la princesa, pues era ella quien iba a ser la presa del depredador de otro planeta.

Salvando la de una posible muerte el se sacrificó por el grupo. Si es que el Metroid pudiera succionarle algo de energía al guerrero estelar, no mostraba signos de querer soltarse…

Esto iba a tomar su buen tiempo, por lo que parece…

-Aquí es la ciudad hundida del Leviathan- Dijo la princesa viendo el paisaje que era esta antigua ciudad que seguro fue inundada por una catástrofe climática ocasionada por el ángel guardián como castigo a los que posiblemente la habitaron algún día. -Lugar de la gran batalla y muerte del Leviathan a manos del intrépido Sushi-

En lo que nadaban pudieron ver un gigantesco esqueleto de un Leviathan y un gran faro dividiendo los restos en señal que fue aplastado a la mitad por esta.

-Ese viejo perro había contado que no fue fácil pero logró divisar que ese faro ya no iba a durar mucho por la falta de mantenimiento y que su estructura se iba a separar un día de estos- Relataba el cuento que Sushi contó a sus camaradas esa noche varios años atrás en el bar el como fue su combate. -Era suicidio enfrentar esa cosa y lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerlo neutralizado para poder huir pues necesitaba esas energías para el Kraken, sabía que su edad podría afectarle en próximos enfrentamientos ideo la manera de eliminar a Leviathan para que esto se volviera su lugar de reposo-

 _Nadaba lo más rápido que podía pues ese bicho feo se estaba acercando mucho y hay veces que me rosaba la cola esa abominación que salió del casillero de la madre de Davy Jones, Daniela Jones. ¡Les digo que si tuviera súper poderes le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo a ese sujeto!_

 _Logré perderlo al entrar en un espacio pequeño por el que podía pasar y el no, debía de buscar algo que me fuera útil para matarlo pero no encontraba nada y pensé que podía hacer que se empalara el mismo con una de esas banderas pues sirvió la última vez. Cara de percebe no era tan tonto como pensaba y se fue por arriba y me encontr_ _ó_ _del otro lado del agujero por el que hui, no tenía tiempo para esto y pude simplemente haber huido pero de veras quería a ese desgraciado muerto._

 _Soy un pescado muy determinado._

 _Ya me estaba cansando, y ese lugar con las banderas estaba muy lejos y dudaba poder llegar, mucho menos ejecutar a la perfección el plan pues eran muy cortos y dudo que le atravesarán por completo. Fue ahí que vi ese gran faro deteriorada, no parecía muy estable y era obviamente pesado, el bebé este debe de ser una concha gritona pues esa torre estaba abollada por golpes por culpa de este._

 _Cambie de ruta y empecé a rodear la torre, forme mi estrategia que consistía en tener esa cosa golpeando el faro y tenerlo justo en el lugar en el que iba a caer para que lo aplastará. Me perseguía y ya estaba poniéndose molesto, nade en todo el alrededor de esta para que le acertara golpes en la parte baja, era la técnica esa que llaman_ _"_ _talar_ _"_ _con algo llamado_ _"_ _arboles_ _"_ _golpeó y golpeó hasta que me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mal y no iba a caer del lado que yo quería a menos que_ _…_

 _Hice lo que un idiota pudo hacer, lo taclee y dejé que me atrapará cuando nade al otro lado del faro para mantenerlo en el lugar que quería pues de todos modos con todos esos golpes se iba a caer en cualquier momento._

 _Abrió su boca y empezó a succionarme en un remolino, nade con todo lo que tenía y cuando me quedé sin estas ¡Búm! El tonto fue aplastado por el faro que era del tamaño indicado para matarlo por el impacto._

Esa fue la historia de Sushi y su victoria ante el Leviathan que será recordada por todo el océano, por eso Kine no sabe nada de sus ancestros y el legado que dejó.

Sería mucho mejor si esos cuatro, incluyendo al Metroid, no se hubieran ido mientras Sable relataba el cuento. -¡Oigan! Regresen grupo de ignorantes-

Finalmente llegaron a la salida para que dentro de poco llegarán al puente que conectaba con el Cementerio del Kraken, Kirby preparo a Sable listo para pelear contra el Kraken si se aparece, aunque aún tuviera al Metroid en su cara obstruyendo le la vista, además que serviría para matar al Kraken si todo lo demás falla.

-¡Espere su alteza!- Escucharon una voz venir detrás de ellos, todos excepto la princesa voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

Era Sushi.

 _ **~The last Metroid is going to be eaten. Dream Kingdom will be at peace**_ _ **…**_ __

Todos los miembros de los equipos faltantes estaban reunidos finalmente, solo faltaba Kirby, pero los Guerreros Nexus no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos cumplir esa parte.

-¡Déjennos en paz!- Le grito Masked mientras le estaba ahogando en el agua.

La paciencia se le estaba acabando y ya estaba dispuesto a matar, a pesar que estaba en contra de su código de matarlos pero a veces los ponían en su límite.

El Nexus logró liberarse de su ahogamiento y quitarse a Masked de encima, tanto era su determinación de cumplir su misión que ya tenía harto al Kirby de otra dimensión.

Necesitaban a encontrar a Kirby y ¡pronto! Sintió una anomalía oscura en la dirección que vino de la isla Spicy Mountain a la que estaban destinados.

-¡No nos dejan de otra!- Reclamo el otro guerrero uniéndose con su compañero, ahora se iban a poner serios y eso no era bueno para los cazadores.

-¡Te traeremos a tu mundo vivo o muerto, para que seas castiga de una buena vez por todas!-

-¿¡Que no te das cuenta que solo son esclavos para los Nexus!? Solo los usan para hacer su trabajo sucio y nada más, si tanto les importará el orden dimensional porque se molestarían en conseguir gente que es fuerte si en un segundo pueden reiniciar todo como si fuera una computadora-

-¿Qué es una computadora?-

-Insolente asesino, desearas haber sido tú el que se haya muerto junto a tus a-

No pudo terminar la oración pues del agua emergieron dos grandes tentáculos que los arrastraron al agua, no cabe duda que ese era el Kraken y que ellos dos fueron comidos por este.

Masked aviso a todos y se elevaron a un rango lejano para que los tentáculos del Kraken no los atrapará.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso!?-

-Karma, se las merecían- Si terminaba lo que iba a decir pues sabría el verdadero terminó del terror que desearía ser reseteado junto a su dimensión.

-Payo- Estoy sintiendo la presencia de Kirby debe de estar cerca, fue lo que Keeby después de la aparición del Kraken.

El Kraken iba a seguirlos para poder comérselos hasta que su ojo dio con algo varios de kilómetros bajo el mar, una presa que lo hacía hervir como una tetera a pesar que eso no existe bajo el agua.

 **~B-O-S-S-T-I-M-E~**

-Por favor su majestad tiene que comprender que no puede estar aquí- Decía el viejo perro de mar pidiéndole a la princesa que regresara. -Es demasiado peligroso-

-Eso no lo detuvo antes señor Sushi- Contrarresto la petición del viejo pescado, aprovechándose de que era la misma persona que pasó por aquí antes sin importarle el peligro y que pedirle que no lo hiciera lo dejaba como un hipócrita.

-No entiende su maje-

-¡Eres tú el que no entiende sucio pescador!- Corto en media oración a Sushi gritándole de regreso.

Lo que sucedía incomodaba mucho al guerrero estelar y a sus compañeros, y al Metroid, en especial a Bobi por no sentirse bien viendo a dos personas discutir. Mucho menos cuando uno de los dos está gritando.

-Tu no sabes porque yo estoy aquí "prole" y hazme el favor… No… te ordeno como princesa, ¡Que te vayas!- Se llegó a escuchar el eco por todo el lugar de lo último que dijo.

-…Solo quiero que no le ocurra lo mismo que le sucedió a su madre años atrás- Fue lo único que dijo para esperar la respuesta de su majestad.

-¡¿...?!- Entonces eso significaba que la razón por la que el dejo ser esa leyenda, ahora todo tiene sentido… Eso cree…

Pero la princesa no quería entender -¡Pues tuviste que haber pensado de antemano lo que podía haber sucedido y ella podría estar aquí!- Le reclamo para regresar a mirar el camino hacia delante. -Y no vengas con excusas baratas de me "protegerás" pues ya tengo un **sirviente** que hará mejor su trabajo de proteger a alguien-

Miro a Kirby y le hizo la señal que le siguiera con su cola, pero Kirby no respondía ni acataba a la orden que le estaba dando la princesa, mucho para enojarla -¿Qué pasa estúpida bola rosada? ¡Te estoy ordenando a que me sigas!-

Se mantuvo en silencio y su nuevo compañero parecía que lo único que quería hacer era succionarle la vida a la monarca, pero fue detenido por el guerrero -...Poyo-

...No soy un títere su majestad, ni siquiera esos que puedes tirar una vez terminas de usarlos. La protegí porque es mi deber proteger a los que me rodean y eso también incluye protegerla de usted misma.

-Maldición... Maldición. ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!- Repetía, con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos, mostrando su descontento por la desobediencia del Guerrero Estelar y que su plan se echará a perder por completo.

El pez miro a Kirby con una cara que mostraba agradecimiento por su acto. -Gracias por comprender y pido disculpas por mi comportamiento anterior a este buen aventurero-

-Poyo- Estuve en contra al principio porque no sabía si confiar en ella por su tono, pero ahora que mostró sus verdaderos colores sabía que tenía que enmendar mi error, fue lo que respondió Kirby antes de dirigirse a la princesa para llevarla de regreso a su reino a salvo a pesar del gran retraso que sería.

Si tan solo eso fuera tan fácil.

-¡Quita tus inexistentes manos de mi!- Se quitó a Kirby de encima y se dirigió nadando al cementerio del Kraken.

-¡Su majestad no lo haga!- Llamo con esperanzas de detenerla a tiempo, pero ese pensamiento nunca se llegó a cumplir una vez que llegó al cementerio.

Los dos nadaban lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla pero resultó en vano.

 **¡SLAAPPPP!**

La princesa fue quitada del camino por un gran tentáculo como si fuera una mosca molesta, pues lo estaba siendo, dando con los restos y quedando inconsciente.

-¡Su majestad!- Exclamó Sushi tratando de ir por ella hasta que en su camino se interpusiera su mayor enemigo al que no le ha encarado cara desde hace años. -Tú...-

- _¡~Yooooooooooooooo~!-_ Dijo en un tono de canto el gran monstruo que ahora se hallaba al frente de nuestros héroes mostrando una gran cicatriz.

Saco todos sus tentáculos para empezar a rodear el área en el que estaban, respuesta ante esto Kirby saco su tiburón espada y cargo a atacar.

Hizo una onda cortante que logró cortar alguno de los tentáculos del Kraken para que a los pocos segundos volvieran a crecer en un proceso acelerado para la regeneración promedio.

-~ _Es muy grosero de tu parte pequeño aperitivo, en cortar mis tentáculos con tu inútil espada~_ \- Respondió por el actuar de Kirby dejando claro que era el superior, incluso ya le llamaba aperitivo, pero a cierta espada tiburón no estaba feliz. -¡¿A quien le llamas inútil!?

-Dexaos a esta gente pasar, es entre tú y yo cara cortada- Reclamo Sushi, provocando enojo en el Kraken ante el apodo.

-Yo no tendría esta "marca" si no fuera por ti- Dejo su tono de antes señalando su cicatriz en la frente, pero su enojo se pasó al recordar algo. - _~Pero si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera tenido varios bocadillos y mi habilidad de regeneración, gracias por traerme a esa_ _ **delicia real**_ -

Sushi masculló por el atrevimiento del Kraken por llamar a la antigua reina, pero eso tendrá que esperar pues era la hora de pelear.

El Metroid fue el primero en atacar, tenía toda la ventaja en esta pelea al ser una criatura difícil de matar sin el armamento requerido. Hasta que el Kraken saco una caja de hielo exportado de una isla lejana a la que hundió un barco que pasó con esta, una vez el hielo hizo contacto con el Metroid este se lo quedo mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de su debilidad y se congelo por completo para que una piedra le diera y lo destruyera.

Y esa roca se la lanzó Bobi. -Perdón, quería ver si le daba al Kraken-

-¡Poyo!- ¡Tengo un plan, no dude solo confíe en mi! Le pidió Kirby a Sushi quien aceptó y en unos segundos se metió a la boca del pez.

(¿¡Pero qué haces!?) Cuestionó al guerrero estelar por su "plan", solo pidió que nadara directo a los tentáculos.

Gracias a la velocidad de Sushi, ya podía avanzar más rápido en el agua sin dificultades como lo hacía con Kine pudo cortar tanto tentáculo mandaba hacia a ellos.

Sable rebanaba en trozos los tentáculos uno por unos, estando completo o regenerando se, para que se acercarán al Kraken y le dieran todo un corte en el ojo izquierdo de este que se vio afectado.

-Esta funcionando- Dijo Bobi al ver que las posibilidades de ganar eran altas gracias a la estrategia rara de Kirby, solo que fue muy corta la experiencia.

Uno de sus tentáculos llegó a darle al cuarteto, escupiendo a Kirby junto a su armamento a un lado que lo dejo expuesto a cualquier movimiento que tratase el Kraken y no iba dejar que tuvieran oportunidad de contratacar.

Ese mismo tentáculo envolvió a Kirby junto a Sable y en segundos fueron devorados por el Kraken que eructo una vez tragados.

-¡Nooooooo!-

- _~Mhmmmm, saben a durazno y pescado al ajillo, ya estoy listo para el plato principal~-_ Dijo dirigiendo la palabra a la aún inconsciente princesa, como si Sushi y Bobi dejarán que eso llegara a pasar.

Los dos nadaron lo más rápido posible para evitar que se comieran a su monarca, la adrenalina empezó a llegarle al viejo cuerpo de Sushi.

En su mente recordaba sus combates contra el Kraken en su época de perla y el último encuentro que tuvieron años atrás, no iba a repetir la historia nuevamente y dejar que el destino de la princesa fuera el mismo de su madre a la que falló en proteger.

Logró alcanzarla antes de que él tentáculo pudiera atraparla, nado esquivando cada uno de los tentáculos que se aparecían. -Seré viejo, pero a este cuerpo aún le quedan unos trucos- Cambio de dirección a los restos de barcos que han sido hundidos por Kraken.

Se metió a un hueco que tenía uno de los barcos para perderlo, pero mostró ser persistente y siguió la persecución con sus tantos brazos yendo por el veterano atravesando las paredes del barco.

No importaba lo tan cerca que estuviera no se dejaría atrapar, vio un cofre lleno de espadas y espero el momento indicado para engañarlo y que uno de sus tentáculos se enterrara las armas por error en su ataque.

Quedando expuesto tomo un diamante filoso con su aleta y la bateo con la trasera enterrándose la en el ojo al Kraken provocándole mucho dolor y dándole otra oportunidad.

-¡Ahora ya eres cara cortada y un ojo, cíclope!-

Tratando de huir de la ira del gran pulpo islandés finalmente la princesa recobro la consciencia para el alivio de este. -¡Su majestad se encuentra bien!-

-¿S-Se-Señor Sushi?- Dijo en voz baja mientras recobraba el conocimiento después del golpe, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaban y lo que hizo. -Yo... Yo lo...-

No pudo terminar por la destrucción de un barco a manos de Kraken que por la ira destruía todo a su paso para atrapar a su eterno rival. -No es un buen momento- -¡Necesito hablar con us-

No volvió a terminar lo que iba a decir por la abrupta interrupción del Kraken que les lanzó un pedazo de mástil a los dos que los derribo a los dos cayendo en los restos de otro barco.

Por la caída Sushi se rompió la aleta, lo único que les podría asegurar su escape se ha ido por la corriente, y la princesa no pudo hacer más fue llorar y culparse a sí misma.

-Todo es mi culpa... ¡Todo es mi MALDITA culpa! Si no hubiera sido egoísta y que los deseos de venganza nublaran mi juicio- Decía golpeando el suelo mientras el viejo pez miraba con pena. -Nada de esto hubiera pasado, yo solo quería que ese monstruo pagará y por eso use a Kirby para que hiciera el trabajo que nunca podré hacer: vengar a mi madre y ahora verme aquí a punto de ser devorado por el mismo que la mato-

Mientras lloraba Sushi se le acercó y le puso su aleta buena para calmarla -No llore su maxestad pues soy yo al que debe culpar pues si no hubiera sido por mi su madre no hubiera muerto-

 _No vi las consecuencias de mis actos pues ver qué alguien compartiera mi mismo sentido por la aventura como su madre no me hizo ver los peligros a los que me enfrentaba, siempre estaba centrado en lo mío y su madre siempre a mi lado por seguridad hasta que fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta._

 _Me encontraba en este mismo predicamento, pero yo era usted y su madre era yo: el Kraken nos iba devorar hasta que ella se sacrificó por mí sin importarle mis faltas._

 _-Sushi quiero hacerte saber que fue una de las mexores experiencias que he tenido en mi larga vida, escóndete y ve, además te pido como amiga cercana que cuides de mi pequeña- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que me ganará algo de tiempo para poder huir, nunca olvide sus palabras._

 _Ella me pidió que te cuidará y por ello deje está vida de aventuras por algo que ni me gustaba en lo absoluto, siempre pensando que lo mejor era alejarme de mi vida para que no te pasará lo mismo que a tu madre y ahora me doy cuenta que se refería a otra cosa._

 _Ella quería que amarás esto pues me contaba que siempre te gustaban mis aventuras cuando eras niña, que en todo momento te cuidará mientras vivíamos aventuras y seré honesto con usted pero mi cuerpo lo extrañaba, como me hubiese gustado cumplir su palabra pero ahora se lo que debo de hacer._

Se puso al frente de ella para protegerla lo suficiente que podía para que huyera.

 _Esta es la última cruzada de este viejo perro de mar a la que llaman Sushi, el tiburón, que hará el sacrificio máximo para proteger a la hija de una amiga que falló en proteger por su arrogancia. Quiero que todas las nuevas generaciones recuerden mis historias y vivan la aventura lo más que puedan y quizás así le puedan enseñar a este ciclope cara cortada quien manda en el fondo del mar._

Espero el ataque con los ojos cerrados y que su enemigo le diera fin a su vida, justo cuando iba a hacer contacto se detuvo a unos centímetros.

Ambos miraban confusos este evento hasta que notaron trataba de salir del Kraken, hasta que poco a poco se agrandaba y al final se formará una estrella en la frente de este.

 _ **-¡HIYAAAA!-**_

 **~Super Copy Ability~**

De la cabeza del Kraken se abrió esta por lo que parecía ser un pescado gigante sostenido por Kirby quien poseía la Super Habilidad de Sword, Ultra Sword, que uso para liberarse del interior del Kraken.

Mucha tinta empezó a salir de este solo para que en un parpadeo se viera como Kirby rebanaba a una velocidad increíble todos los tentáculos del Kraken sin darle ni una sola oportunidad de que pudieran regenerarse, cortándola apenas iniciando el proceso de esta.

Quedaron asombrados del poder que tenía Kirby siendo capaz de hacer algo que solo podrían imaginar en sus mentes, pero lo bueno nunca dura mucho pues volvió al estado normal de Sword junto a Sable que fue su espada. Para empeorar las cosas y a pesar que lo hubiera hecho sushi su regeneración aún lo regenerar por completo.

- _~Tontos, mi regeneración no tiene límites~-_ Proclamó a sí mismo su habilidad característica, pero se las iba a tragar literalmente pues no es el único que está hambriento aquí.

En el interior de Kirby una Miracle Fruit fue liberada para sacar todo el poder que Kirby poseía al mundo externo.

Se llevaron otra sorpresa el ver cómo el cuerpo de Kirby se volvió de unas tonalidades rosadas amarillentas y cuando abriera su boca salió un gigantesco remolino.

Era Hypernova Kirby.

El gran Kraken fue atrapado por el remolino y como este trataba de salir de este pues era un remolino muy fuerte que arrasaba con todo pues incluso succionaba los barcos sin problema alguno, en un intento de desesperación se pegó a la tierra y podría resultar sino fuera por cierto casillero que le cayó encima atrapando lo unos segundos y antes de ser tragado tratara de huir que resultó en vano y fuera devorado por la mayor de las ironías.

Una vez en la boca de Kirby este se lo termino tragando sin problema alguno, el Kraken ya no iba a ocasionar más problemas tanto a los navegantes como a la gente del mar.

-... Kirby... Gracias-

-Poyo *Blurp*-

 **~Unos minutos de viaje más tarde~**

Finalmente llegó a Spicy Volcano después de toda esa odisea y se despidió de sus nuevos amigos que debían de volver a su hogar para contarles de lo ocurrido.

Fue un placer el haberlos conocido y espera encontrarse los más tarde.

Y hablando de encontrarse con gente, no hace poco que se despidiera llegó Masked Knight a la isla en su Warp Star acompañado de su equipo y de los demás.

Dejaría a Team Kirby pues debía de regresarlos de regreso a Dream Kingdom pues más los me necesitan allá, además que está seguro que serán capaces de cumplir el trabajo.

Una vez se fueron vieron el volcán preparados para subir y asegurarse de la seguridad de Dyna, sin saber de la gran bestia que esperaba por ellos.

Y de la llegada de cierto perico.

 _ **~Continuara~**_


End file.
